Entre Broma y Broma
by Vincent MacLeod
Summary: Nozomi usa una treta el día de San Valentin para juntar a Nico y Maki, pero podrá hacerlo o sentimientos ocultos se interpondrán en el camino?.
1. Chapter 1

**Entre broma y broma**

 _-Nicochi... te amo-_

 _Nozomi decía esta simple pero poderosa frase a Nico mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja de chocolates hermosamente envuelta con un papel rosado y adornada con un gran moño rojo._

(...)

Era el día de San Valentina y Nico estaba realmente distraída, tan distraída estaba que cometió algunos errores en la coreografía, los cuales de inmediato fueron recriminados por Umi.

-¡Nico! Esta es la tercera vez que te equivocas en el mismo paso- le regañaba en un tono molesto la peliazul.

-...- Nico no dijo nada y se limito a asentir

Este comportamiento era raro en Nico ya que usualmente hubiera dicho que ella no se había equivocado o tratado de evadir el regaño con su usual Nico Nico Nii~ pero parecía demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos como para si quiera intentar concentrarse en el regaño que le propinaba Umi

-Ya, ya, Umi no seas tan estricta, te saldrán arrugas de tanto enojarte- Honoka trataba de aminorar el regaño pero en respuesta solo recibió una mirada de castigo.

-Kotori, Umi esta siendo mala conmigo- decía la energética líder de μ's mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga de la infancia.

*shig* Umi dejaba salir un gran suspiro al ver como sus amigas tomaban a la ligera el ensayo. Ya estaban a las puertas de la final del Love Live y aun así se seguían comportando de la misma manera juguetona y despreocupada.

-Creo que es mejor terminar el ensayo por hoy Umi, de todos modos no iba a ser un ensayo tan largo- mencionaba con un gesto de resignación la ex-presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Esta bien Eri-senpai- dijo derrotada la peliazul

-Hey! No senpais- le recriminaba en un tono alegre la rubia mientras que la arquera con un ligero rubor en las mejillas solo se limito a responder -O-ok Eri-

Esta reacción sigue sin agradarle a cierto pajarito que ve con desagrado como su arquera tiene al parecer una pequeña debilidad por las rubias.

Umi al ver que la sonrisa de cierta modista crecía cada vez mas y mas a medida que el brillo de sus ojos se hacia cada vez mas y mas obscuro decidió alejarse un poco de la rubia ex-presidenta del consejo estudiantil y anuncio el fin del ensayo. Al final, solo le dio un breve recordatorio a Nico para que se concentrara mas en las coreografías ya que la final estaba muy cerca, a lo que Nico solo respondió -A si eso...-.

Nico no respondía con su usual entusiasmo ante la cercanía del Love Live y esto no paso desapercibido por las demás miembros del grupo, en especial de una peliroja que estaba muy atenta a las acciones de su senpai la cual según ella, tenia los ojos color rubí mas hermosos que alguna vez hubiera visto, no es que se fijara mucho en su senpai de corta estatura, ni mucho menos que alguna vez haya tomado una foto de la pelinegra con su celular para apreciar mejor esos hipnotizantes ojos rojos.

-chan...-

Tanta era su concentración en la pelinegra que no noto que una de sus amigas la estaba llamando ya desde hace un rato.

-Maki-chan-

Seguía sin haber respuesta de la peliroja por lo cual su compañera opto por sacudirla un poco del hombro para obtener su atención.

-¡Maki-chan hazme caso nya!-

-Rin!? Que pasa- la peliroja se sobresalto por el repentino contacto y el grito que la saco de su "observación".

-Te estoy hablando hace un rato y no me contestas nya- reclamaba Rin mientras hacia un pequeño mohin en señal de enfado -Ya ya tranquila Rin, de seguro Maki tenia su mente ocupada en asuntos muuucho mas importantes- comentaba Nozomi mientras veía con una picara sonrisa a Maki y luego posaba su mirada en Nico.

-No se de que estas hablando Nozomi yo... yo no estaba pensando en nada, solo me distraje por un segundo- decía la chica de ojos violeta mientras que enredaba en su dedo un mechón de su rojizo cabello.

-Mmhmmm~ estas segura que no estabas pensando en nada, en nadie o en algún asunto de esta tarde?- La picara y burlona sonrisa de Nozomi no desvanecía y esto solo hacia enojar mas y mas a Maki.

-Si, estoy muy segura que no es nada- se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba a mirar a otra parte mientras que Nozomi solo intentaba aguantarse la risa ante las reacciones de la peliroja.

-Si, si, lo que digas Maki- Nozomi se retiraba con una gran sonrisa triunfante dibujada en el rostro.

*Tsk* Maki solo hizo un pequeño chasquido con la lengua en señal de desagrado. Realmente le molestaba esa habilidad de Nozomi, en la cual aparentemente podía adivinar en que o mas bien en 'quien' estaba pensando.

-Y? que pasa Rin-

-Moou Maki, te estaba preguntando si querías ir con Kayochin y conmigo a la cafetería cerca de la estación nya-

-Abra oferta en los pasteles de chocolate por San Valentin- Se unia a la conversación Hanayo con su usual y tímido andar.

-Si claro estoy libre...-Maki se distrajo nuevamente viendo como Nozomi se acercaba a Nico y al parecer mencionandole algo al oído hizo que la pelinegra se sonrojara hasta las orejas -y ademas no tengo planes para hoy-

Sus amigas se vieron entre si consternadas un poco por la mirada de tristeza que reflejaba el rostro de la peliroja.

(...)

La razón del la distracción, nerviosismo, torpeza y aparentemente descuido de Nico en el ensayo es que esa tarde al terminar las clases, había recibido una carta pidiéndole que a el terminar sus ensayos fuera a los arboles de cerezos que se encuentran detrás de la escuela. Esta era una locación muy especial porque había unos arboles de cerezo que floreaban todo el año, si bien no por completo si lo suficiente para crear una atmósfera cálida y romántica, por lo cual eran muchas veces usados para declaraciones amorosas, primeros besos y actividades propias del 18+ en vacaciones (aunque esto ultimo era un muy bien resguardado secreto).

Por lo general Nico habría alardeado con todas sus compañeras de μ's sobre la carta y muy posible confesión que recibiría, algo como su acostumbrado -Esto es lo mas natural para la idol numero uno del universo nico- o alguna frase como -Nico es una mujer pecadora, atraer a todos los admiradores debe ser un crimen-. Palabras como estas eran fácil de imaginar saliendo de los labios de la auto proclamada idol numero uno, pero esta vez no dijo nada y la razón era algo simple y complicada a la vez.

Toujou Nozomi era quien le había entregado esa carta justo después que terminaran las clases.

* * *

Ni Love Live o sus personajes me pertenecen.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Era el 14 de Febrero y las nueve integrantes _μ's_ solo tenían que ensayar y esperar a ver que tan bien era recibido el vídeo promocional que hicieron para San Valentin. Aunque lo habían subido un poco mas tarde de lo esperado, aun así estaban confiadas en que seria un gran éxito.

La razón del retraso en la publicación del vídeo, es la inusual llegada tarde de Nishikino Maki. El día anterior habían decidido en la reunión del club que subirían el vídeo al mismo tiempo que _A-RISE_ subiera el propio, así que le encargaron a la menor de cabellos rojizos y ojos violetas que ella subiera el vídeo en la mañana del día siguiente, cuando la menor pregunto la razón le respondieron con un simple -Tu eres muy responsable Maki- y un -Tu casi siempre llegas antes que todas- ella intento disuadirlas al mencionar que Nico llegaba igual de temprano a lo cual solo le respondían con -Nicochi podrá ser puntual pero no responsable- causando el enojo de la pelinegra de coletas y la risa de algunas otras miembros de _μ's_ .

Maki se quedo sin excusas así que sin una real razón para negarse, la peliroja acepto la encomienda. Pero debido a ciertos incidentes en la mañana de Maki, (que involucraban a cierta pervertida, entrometida y molesta Miko) llego mas tarde de lo esperado, causando que el vídeo de _μ's_ saliera casi una hora después que el de _A-RISE_.

(...)

Las clases habían terminado y Nico se dirigía con paso firme al salón del club de investigación de idos. Le gustaba ser la primera en llegar, sentía que eso demostraba cuanto cariño y dedicación tenia por el club y por _μ's_. Aunque últimamente no era la primera, ese Tomate-tsundere estaba en el club antes que ella e incluso algunas veces llegaba a la par con ella, lo cual no seria un problema si no fuera porque Maki a veces era muy fría con ella, había veces que no le dirigía la palabra, otras veces se le quedaba viendo sin ninguna razón y luego negaba que la miraba alegando que ella la miro primero, siempre le buscaba pleito aunque fuera por cosas insignificantes y para el colmo le gritaba en un tono claramente molesto cuando algún fan la abrazaba efusivamente.

*Ains* Nico suspiro al pensar lo que le esperaba en el club y paso de largo a sus amigas Ayase Eli y Toujou Nozomi.

Una pelipurpura sonreía en anticipación a lo que pasaría a continuación, así que apurando el paso alcanzo a la pelinegra que ya estaba afuera del salón.

Al salir del salón Nico fue interceptada por una pelimorada de ojos esmeralda que traía en el rostro una picara y ¿malévola? Sonrisa.

-Nicochi ten- decía la pelipurpura al entregarle a Nico una carta de sobre rosa y sellada con una estampa de un corazón rojo.

-Huh!? Q-que es esto Nozomi?- preguntaba la chica de ojos rojos viendo el sobre que sostenía la que podía considerar su mejor amiga.

-Una love letter Nicochi, que mas parece?- respondía con su usual sonrisa juguetona la ex vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Nico rodaba los ojos hacia un lado y cruzaba los brazos en clara señal de molestia -Eso queda claro al ver el sobre- la pelinegra daba otra mirada al sobre que aun estaba en las manos de su mejor amiga -L-lo que quiero decir es...-

Nico se comenzaba a poner un poco nerviosa y no estaba segura de que si estaba entendiendo bien la situación. Lapervertidaquesiemprelemanosealospechos Su mejor amiga le estaba entregando una carta de amor? En el día de San Valentin!? A ella? Ella estaba casi segura que la pelimorada estaba saliendo con Eri. Recordaba sus innumerables "salidas de amigas" que en realidad siempre se tornaban en Nico siendo el mal tercio, la tercera rueda, la sujeta velas y etc. del grupo. Pero si Nozomi le estaba dando esa carta... significaba que ella estaba en un error? que su amiga también la veía de 'esa' manera?

Entonces... eso quería decir que este año si podía entregarle los chocolates a la Miko de prominente busto?

El tren de ideas de Nico estaba a punto de descarrilarse por lo cual para evitar el desastre lo único que atino a decir fue -P-p-porque me la das a mi?-

-Porque me pidieron que te la diera- decía esto en una expresión un poco seria que realmente no duro ni un minuto al ver la cara de incredulidad (y por lo que fue menos de un segundo una cara de decepción) de Nico.

-Ara~ Nicochi acaso... es la primera vez que recibes una carta de amor?- preguntaba la de ojos esmeralda con un tono de burla en su voz.

Nico retomando su compostura después de su desilusión solo dijo -Claro que n-no! la gran idol Nico-nii recibe cientos y cientos de cartas de admiradores-

-Entonces no tendrás problemas en aceptar esta carta, verdad?- Nozomi estaba divirtiéndose mucho con las reacciones de Nico, tanto así que decidió molestarla un poco mas.

-Si no la quieres yo me la puedo quedar y leerla en voz alta aquí mismo Nicochi~-

-C-claro que no, dámela!- Nico tomo bruscamente el sobre de las manos de su amiga y se fue corriendo en dirección a el salón del club ganándose el regaño de un maestro por correr en los pasillos y dejando atrás a una Nozomi que trataba de contener la risa por la reacción tan "inocente" de Nico.

Eli intrigada por la inusual escena que se daba en el pasillo se acerco a Nozomi y le pregunto que era lo había pasado para que Nico se fuera con la cara completamente roja, a lo cual la pelimorada solo dijo que era un secreto y giñandole el ojo se marcho del pasillo con dirección al club de investigación de idols. Eli se dio por vencida y siguiendo el mismo camino que su mejor amiga solo atino a decir -Gez~ Nozomi deberías dejar de molestar tanto a Nico-

-Ara~ Erichi, acaso estas celosa?- y sin darle tiempo de responder la pelipurpura se agarro del brazo de la ojiazul. Eli se sonrojo un poco al sentir el pecho de su mejor amiga siendo presionado contra su brazo y en medio de su nerviosismo solo atino a decir -N-nozomi te dije que dejaras de abrazarme así-

-Estas segura que quieres eso Erichi?- Preguntaba Toujou Nozomi en un tono suave, seductor y un poco serio que dejo casi de piedra a Eli.

La atracción entre estas dos integrantes de _μ's_ era mas que obvia pera ellas mismas y para quien pasara mas de un minuto observándolas detenidamente, pero en titulo ellas solo eran 'Mejores amigas' . Aunque este titulo a Eli no le era suficiente y esperaba cambiarlo ese mismo día. Al fin y al cabo San Valentin siempre es una oportunidad perfecta para eso, no?

-Gez~ Nozomi deja de burlarte de mi- decía con un evidente sonrojo la rubia mientras se zafaba de aquel abrazo y apuraba su marcha al club.

(...)

Ya en el salón del club Nico se sentaba en su acostumbrado lugar. Aquel lugar a la cabeza de la mesa, un lugar mas que adecuado para la presidenta del club y según ella líder de _μ's_.

Para la fortuna de Nico, la Tsundere no estaba en el salón, así que pudo comenzar a leer la carta que le entrego Nozomi.

Ella podía aprovechar ese pequeño momento a solas para analizar lo que acababa de pasar entre ella y su mejor amiga. Ahondar en el porque diablos Nozomi le había dado esa carta,acaso era otra de sus bromas como en años pasados?.

Ya el año pasado Nozomi le había dado chocolates a Nico que ella ilusamente pensó que significaban algo mas o eso creeyo hasta que comió el primero y descubrió que estaba relleno de picante. Y el año anterior a ese no fue muy diferente, Nozomi la llevo a un salón solo al atardecer, Nico pensaba que la pelimorada se le iba a declarar y lo único que encontró fue una mesa llena de libros y cuadernos para estudiar. Por obvias razones Nico pensaba que era otra broma pero el hecho que no fuera Nozomi quien se suponía la citaba la hacia dudar un poco.

Nico se perdía en sus pensamientos y al preguntarse el porque estaba enamorada de esa estúpida Ero-Tanuki que siempre se burlaba de ella y la manoseaba. Decidió hacer todo eso a un lado o mejor dicho ignorar colosalmente esa pregunta y solo se dedico a leer la carta.

Nico abrió delicadamente el sobre rosado, despegando con sumo cuidado la estampita de corazón rojo y sacando un papel de un color pastel doblado en dos partes, que por lo que alcanzaba a oler estaba perfumado.

 _[Huele a fresas]_ pensó sonrojándose un poco la pelinegra.

Sin mas intervenciones comenzó a desdoblar la carta, pero al leer las escasas primeras palabras que contenía la carta de amor, dejo la ultima parte de sin desdoblar.

* * *

Yazawa Nico, últimamente me he encontrado fijando mi atención

solamente en ti y ya no puedo aguantar esta situación así que te

pido que me veas detrás de la escuela en los sakuras eternos.

* * *

-Que!? Que rayos es esto?- se preguntaba en voz alta Nico al ver la tan insípida y algo burda "carta de amor" que Nozomi le había pasado.

 _[Mmm... no, quizás esto no sea una carta de amor, mas parece que alguien tiene un problema conmigo]_ pensó la de ojos color carmín mientras se preocupaba de una posible confrontación física con alguien desconocido.

-Pero Nozomi dijo que era una love letter- dijo en voz alta la auto proclamada idol numero uno mientras sostenía la carta tratando de ver donde es que ese trozo de papel tenia algo de carta de amor.

Algo que Nico no percibió es que para cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios alguien ya estaba fuera del salón del club, pero se contuvo de abrir la puerta al oír que Nico mencionaba algo de una love letter que tenia que ver con Nozomi.

La figura fuera de la puerta solo sintió una opresión en el pecho y unas extrañas ganas de golpear a una pelimorada, pero se contuvo y respiro profundamente un par de veces para calmarse.

Dentro del salón Nico ya decidía leer el resto de la carta para solo poder leer una firma que solo le dejaba aun mas dudas que respuestas.

* * *

Yazawa Nico, últimamente me he encontrado fijando mi atención

solamente en ti y ya no puedo aguantar esta situación así que te

pido que me veas detrás de la escuela en los sakuras eternos.

* * *

Con amor: Cierta integrante de _μ's_

* * *

-¿¡QUE!?- Gritaba fuertemente Nico provocando que la figura fuera da la puerta se sobresaltara y entrara por instinto al club para ver que todo estaba bien.

-Nico-chan estas bien?- Preguntaba en un claro tono preocupado la peliroja que entraba estrepitosamente al salón del club.

-Maki!? E-estabas espiado!?- Preguntaba en un claro tono de molestia la pelinegra.

En ese momento Maki sintió un cumulo de emociones: Enojo por la manera en que le estaba contestando la enana a pesar de lo mucho que se preocupo al escuchar el grito, aunque claramente no se lo iba a decir. Celos... no, claro que no, ella no estaba celosa de la carta de amor que Nozomi le dijo que iba a darle a Nico. Tristeza... no sabia porque o mejor dicho no quería admitir porque pero la sola idea de imaginar a Nico y Nozomi tomándose de la mano, caminando juntas a casa o peor aun besándose le daba una profunda tristeza.

-Claro que no enana, solo escuche el grito y me apresure a ver que todo estuviera bien- decía Maki mientras dejaba su mochila y se sentaba en su silla de siempre -Pero al parecer solo eras tu haciendo escándalo como siempre- hizo el ademan de buscar un el libro que siempre leía pero se detuvo abrupta mente al recibir la respuesta de Nico.

-Porque me llamas enana? yo no te había dicho nada!-

Maki vio claramente la carta en manos de Nico. Decidiendo ignorar el reclamo de su senpai y con un tono de molestia solo pregunto -¿Que es eso?- y señalo la carta con el dedo indice.

-Hmp! No tengo porque decirle nada a personas groseras- y con esa frase la mayor solo doblo y guardo la carta en el sobre para después colocarla en su bolso.

Maki apretó el puño ante la negativa de Nico en mostrarle la carta he hizo como si leyera su libro pero en realidad solo estaba recordando el incidente que sucedió esa mañana.

* * *

Ni Love Live o sus personajes me pertenecen.

Gracias por sus reviews. Espero estar publicando la historia los días Martes y Viernes.

Nozomi es toda una... bromista (ΘεΘ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

El diminuto y lejano ruido de la gente practicando deportes, platicando y caminando lejos de la escuela llenaba el salón de club donde solo se encontraban dos figuras sentadas al rededor de una gran mesa.

Nico veía de reojo a la pelirroja y con un profundo suspiro *Sigh* solo atino a pensar _[Es imposible que la carta provenga de ella... aunque la manera seca y sin pizca de romanticismo me hace pensar en ella]_ rió un poco por el pensamiento.

Maki solo vio que Nico la miraba y reía a lo cual atino a decir -Deja de mirarme y reírte enana, me das escalofríos-

La pelinegra solo se volteo a otro lado y evito discutir o si quiera hablarle a la pelirroja _[Si... en definitiva no es ella]._

Maki pasaba sus largos y finos dedos por las paginas de su libro mientras se veía inmersa en sus recuerdos sobre esa mañana y el pequeño "debate" que tuvo con Nozomi.

 _Flashback..._

 _Maki se encontraba somnolienta en la entrada del templo donde siempre entrenaban. La razón? Nozomi la había citado (aunque citado es un decir, en realidad Nozomi le había hablado a las 11:00 pm del día anterior) en el templo a una muy temprana hora, según ella para tratar asuntos importantes que les concernían a ambas. En un principio Maki no quería ir debido a que mañana tenia que ir y subir el vídeo promocional de San Valentin, por lo cual supuso que cualquier cosa que Nozomi quisiera tratar bien lo podía hacer en el salón del club o si necesitaban mas privacidad, el salón donde ella siempre tocaba el piano les podía dar la privacidad necesaria para tratar cualquier asunto. Pero al escuchar que eso también involucraba a Nico ella no tuvo mas remedio que ir y encontrarse con su senpai de cabellos purpuras a la hora y lugar que ella pedía._

 _-Que quieres Nozomi, para que me hiciste venir a esta hora?-_

 _-Eso es muy rudo Maki, me haces llorar- la de ojos esmeralda hacia el ademan de llorar a lo cual la peliroja solo la miraba con molestia._

 _-No eres nada divertida Maki- Nozomi decía entre risitas mientra se preparaba para el 'ataque' -Así nunca le gustaras a Nicochi- terminaba con una sonrisa burlona._

 _La menor reacciono de inmediato al oír el apodo de su senpai de cabellos negros y ojos carmín -Q-que a-a-a mi no me interesa lo que piense Nico-chan-_

 _Nozomi veía con agrado como es que Maki se ponía nerviosamente a jugar con un mechón de su pelo al solo mencionar a Nico._

 _-Segura Maki, segura que no te importa lo que Nico piense de ti?- decía Nozomi mientras se acercaba a su kouhai y le ofrecía una sonrisa picara._

 _Maki ya estaba comenzando a enojarse y solo respondió con un simple y seco -Si, estoy segura-_

 _-Entonces no te importaría si yo me le declaro hoy a Nico, verdad?-_

 _Esto dejo helada a Maki. Ahí estaba Nozomi, la que seguramente podía describir como mejor amiga de Nico diciéndole que planeaba declararse le a su... a su... (Maki aun no sabia bien que era Nico para ella, pero sabia que ya no era ni una simple compañera de escuela, menos solo una compañera mas de grupo, era casi obvio que era algo mas que una amiga, pero la palabra exacta de lo que su senpai de bellos ojos rubí era para ella aun la seguía eludiendo o mejor dicho ella la seguía eludiendo y negando) ...a la enana y por alguna razón eso la enojaba._

 _Maki no sabia como reaccionar y menos con Nozomi tan atenta de todas sus reacciones. Así que decidió conservar su fachada "fría e inamovible" mientras solo decía -No, no me im-mportaría-_

 _[Maki eres tan obvia, tienes los puños fuertemente apretados, estas mas roja que tu pelo y puedo ver claramente unas lagrimas en la comisura de tus ojos] pensaba Nozomi mientras se dibujaba una compasiva sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Bueno, aunque no te importe te informo que hoy le daré esta carta a Nico- Nozomi mostraba un sobre color rosa -Y le pediré que me vea detrás de la escuela en los sakuras eternos- terminaba de decir la pelimorada y se encaminaba a las escaleras para salir de los terrenos del templo e ir a la escuela, ya que aunque la conversación en apariencia fue corta, en realidad duro un tiempo considerable, sobre todo por el tiempo que le tomaba a Maki recuperarse de las estocadas de Nozomi._

 _-E-espera Nozomi- Maki jalaba bruscamente la manga del saco a su senpai -Porque me dices esto a mi, este era el asunto importante que querías tratar?- Preguntaba imperiosamente la menor mientras que Nozomi solo sonrió y dijo._

 _-Mmmm... quien sabe~ tu porque crees que te lo dije Maki?-_

 _La de ojos esmeralda se zafo del agarre de su kouhai y dando brinquitos bajaba las escaleras -Si quisieras declararte antes o llegar a los sakuras eternos y 'robarte' a Nico, yo no me interpondría~- decía Nozomi volteando y giñandole el ojo a Maki._

 _Al voltearse y seguir bajando las escaleras, Nozomi solo dejo tras de si a una Maki confundida, sonrojada y claramente enojada._

 _-¡Hoy es San Valentin, una perfecta ocasión para declararse!- gritaba Nozomi desde el principio de las escaleras y con un pequeño ademan de manos se despedía de Maki._

 _Mientras se alejaba del lugar la pelimorada miraba una carta de tarot en sus manos [The Lovers... Nicochi me deberá un gran favor después de esto] Nozomi reía un poco al pensar en como podría molestar a Nico y Maki cuando por fin fueran pareja._

 _Fin del flashback._

Las demás integrantes de _μ's_ ya habían llegado y notaron el pesado ambiente que había en la habitación. Honoka al ser la ultima en llegar le pregunto a Rin el porque de la situación, a lo cual Rin solo señalo a Nico y a Maki que solo se esquivaban la mirada. La líder de _μ's_ solo hizo un ademan con las manos en señal de derrota y propuso que todas se cambiaran para poder terminar rápido con los ensayos y tener la tarde libre, a lo cual Umi insinuó que su amiga de la infancia solo quería escaparse de los ensayos pero la pelinaranja dijo que tenia una 'cita' con una persona y por eso quería terminar rápido con el ensayo.

-EHHHHH!?- Fue la reacción general, incluso Maki y Nico que estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos reaccionaron ante esta revelación.

-Honoka ya te he dicho que no aceptes invitaciones de extraños- decía en un tono de preocupación la arquera mientras Kotori trataba de tranquilizarla acariciándole suavemente la espalda.

-Ya, ya Umi- decía la modista del grupo mientras hacia cada vez mas lentas y pausadas sus caricias sobre la espalda de la peliazul.

Umi se sonrojo un poco y decidió sentarse mientas Kotori seguía sonriendo por alguna extraña razón que solo era comprendida por Umi y tal vez Nozomi que veía el espectáculo a través de la pantalla de su cámara de vídeo.

 _[En que momento Nozomi saco su cámara de vídeo?]_ Se preguntaba con cierto temor la actual vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Tranquila Umi, no es alguien extraño- Decía des preocupadamente Honoka mientras comía un trozo de pan... pan... pan... 'de donde demonios había sacado un trozo de pan la pelinaranja si hace unos segundos tenia las manos vacías'. Este pensamiento cruzo la mente de varias integrantes del grupo -Solo es que Tsubasa-san tenia unos boletos para el cine y una cena que caducaban hoy y como nadie mas podía acompañarla, me pidió a mi que fuera con ella para no desperdiciarlos- Retomaba la conversación la líder de _μ's_ .

Todas las demás integrantes del grupo tuvieron casi casi la misma reacción de 'Que ingenua' .

 _[Ni siquiera Rin es tan ingenua... creo]_ Pensaba cierta amante del arroz.

 _[Ni Rin es tan tonta]_ Opinaba en su mente cierta peliroja que aprovechaba para dar un rápido vistazo a su senpai de ojos carmín.

 _[C-creo que alguien esta pensando mal de mi, nya~]_ Sospechaba cierta chica de cabello corto mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa.

 _[Honoka... ni siquiera Umi es tan densa]_ Declaraba en su mente con total seguridad cierta chica de cabellos grisáceos.

 _[Ni yo creo ser tan despistada]_ Se avergonzaba de si misma cierta arquera.

 _[Esta a un nivel mas bajo que el de Erichi]_ Sospechaba con cierta gracia la lectora de tarot.

 _[... sera que Tsubasa-san no tiene muchos amigos? Yo pensé que sus compañeras de grupo y ella eran muy unidas... me habré equivocado? También me pregunto... cuando se hizo tan buena amiga de Honoka? Mmm... sera que Tsubasa-san quiere darle algunos consejos sobre el próximo Love Live!? Si, eso debe de ser, por eso la cito, para hablar tranquilamente sobre el Love Live y darnos algunos consejos!]_ Reflexionaba la gran mente detectivesca de Eli y asentía con la cabeza para si misma en señal de aprobación a su brillante deducción de los planes de Kira Tsubasa.

 _[Creo que Erichi no capto nada...]_ se llevaba la palma de la mano a la frente cierta Miko de voluptuosas medidas.

 _[Honoka y Kira Tsubasa! Si juego bien mis cartas tal vez pueda hacerme mas amiga de A-RISE y hacer una canción con ellas]_ sonreía malvadamente cierta pelinegra de coletas.

 _[Nicochi... se notan tus negras intenciones, mas tarde tendré que castigarte]_ la Miko comenzaba a mover las manos y los dedos de una manera tan pervertida que el solo mirarla o describirla causaría un desmayo en cierta arquera de pudorosas tendencias.

En ese momento un elido escalofrió recorrió toda la espalda de Nico.

Aun mirando discretamente a su senpai una peliroja pensaba _[Una cita en San Valentin... seria genial que yo también pudiera tener una cita con Ni-]_ sacudió fuertemente la cabeza tratando de mandar a volar los pensamientos que invadían su cabeza.

-Chicas, que pasa?- preguntaba con un trozo de pan en la boca la líder del grupo.

-Porque me miran así?-

El entendimiento no verbal de casi todas las integrantes de _μ's_ fue no decir nada para no arruinar los planes de la líder de _A-RISE._ Así que sin mucho mas que decir ante la aparente densidad de su líder en las cuestiones amorosas, se cambiaron a sus atuendos para ensayar. Dieron un ultimo vistazo al contador de visitas del vídeo promocional de San Valentin y se dirigieron a la azotea de la escuela para terminar rápido la practica de ese día.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Eli es mejor Detective que Conan Edogawa (?)

Felices fiestas \\( ≧ヮ≦)/


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

En cierta mesa de una famosa cafetería frente a la estación del tren, la cual tiene un gran evento de venta de pasteles de chocolate por ser el día de San Valentin, el ambiente no era nada festivo de hecho se podía decir que el ambiente era casi fúnebre.

-El ensayo de hoy fue mas corto pero agotador, nya- trataba de romper el hielo la ágil chica de cabellos cortos.

-S-si, fue muy corto... en especial por Nico- continuaba la conversación la amante del arroz.

Pero la peliroja a oír mencionar a Nico se tenso aun mas y por poco rompió la taza de Te por lo fuerte que la bajo -Si, esa enana tiene la culpa, no podía simplemente decir que no y aventarle esa estúpida carta en la cara!?-

Rin y Hanayo solo se miraron entre se para saber si la otra sabia de que hablaba su amiga. Pero como era de esperarse, ninguna de las dos tenia la mas mínima idea de lo que trataba todo el asunto entre Nico y Maki.

-Ademas que no se supone que Nozomi estaba tras del trasero de Eri!?- reclamaba la peliroja pegando le a la mesa con el puño logrando que una que otra mirada curiosa se depositara en el curioso trió.

-Ya tranquila M-maki-chan- Trataba de bajar los ánimos exaltados de su compañera de clase la cuidadora de las alpacas.

Ambas chicas se veían cada ves mas contrariadas, pues al parecer el problema también era con Nozomi y no solo Nico, como usualmente lo era.

Maki tomaba un sorbo de su te y lanzaba una mirada fulminante a las curiosas que aun las miraban.

-Kayo-chin crees que Rin debería hacer algo?- preguntaba en un susurro la chica de pelo corto.

-No Rin... creo que lo mejor seria preguntarle que paso-

Sus amigas estaban intrigadas por saber cual era el problema que tenia la pianista. Y mas curiosidad les causaba el ver que el problema también era con Nozomi. no sabían como preguntarle a Maki y dudaban un poco en si debían o no inmiscuirse en ese asunto, pero como eran amigas y las amigas están para ayudarse, no les dejo otra alternativa mas que preguntar.

La chica de escaso pecho fue la que se armo de valor y le pregunto a la chica de ojos violetas que era lo que pasaba. Pero la negativa vehemente de Maki les dejaba pocas opciones. Así que Hanayo tuvo que intervenir también.

-Maki... nosotras somos tus amigas, no?- preguntaba Hanayo con un poco de inseguridad en sus palabras.

La pianista no tuvo opción mas opción que asentir mientras bajaba la mirada, sabia que tarde o temprano les tendría que contar a sus mejores amigas sobre sus no-sentimientos por Nico-chan.

-Entonces dinos que pasa- tomaba la mano de su amiga en señal de apoyo -confía en nosotras, nya-

-Si Maki, confía en nosotras- Hanayo le brindaba una sonrisa que lleno de seguridad a la pobre tsundere.

La pelirroja se tenso, dudaba en si decirles o no a sus amigas lo que paso con Nozomi, lo que le pasaba cuando veía a Nico... pero sabia que podía confiar en ellas, no por nada las podía llamar sus mejores amigas. Así que dejo salir un enorme suspiro y se armo de valor para contarles lo sucedido a sus amigas.

-B-bueno... la verdad es que... N-nozomi me dijo que se le iba a declarar a Nico...-

(...)

-Nozomi... en serio esto va a salir bien?- le cuestionaba a la pelipurpura una rubia con una clara cara de preocupación.

Casi dos horas habían pasado desde que Nico estaba esperando en los arboles de cerezo. El atardecer ya comenzaba a presentar sus majestuosos colores naranja de tintes rojizos, blancos de tonos rosados y azules que se comenzaban a hacer tan profundos que solo el brillo de las primeras estrellas podían atravesar los.

-Si.. esto va a salir bien... las cartas me lo dijeron-

 _[Como es que esto pudo pasar... hace solo una hora todo era diferente]_ un claro tono de preocupación ocupaba la mente de Nozomi.

 _Flashback..._

 _Nico llegaba puntual a su cita... o eso creía, en la estúpida carta no ponía a que hora, solo mencionaba el termino del ensayo -Que clase de idiota no pone la hora- reclamaba al cielo la pelinegra de coletas._

 _No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando una chica bajita, de pelo café claro esponjoso pero de pechos enormes y desconocida para Nico apareció. Por el color del moño lo mas seguro era suponer que la chica es de primer año. La chica parecía dirigirse con timidez a Nico y ya cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella solo dijo-_

 _-LO SIENTO! A mi ya me gusta alguien mas!- la chica le ¿regresaba? la carta de amor a Nico y disculpándose de nuevo salio corriendo del lugar._

 _Eli no podía creer lo que veía, un 'Lo siento me gusta alguien' fue to dolo que dijo la chica de primero antes de salir corriendo del lugar, ni se espero a confirmar si Nico era la remitente de la carta o no. Por su parte Nozomi no podía estar mas divertida grabando la escena desde su escondite en unos arbustos cerca de los sakuras. De hecho le costo un esfuerzo sobrehumano el no reír a carcajadas ante la cara que ponía Nico al ver que era rechazada por una desconocida a la cual ella jamas se le declaro._

 _-Q-QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!?- gritaba enojada la auto proclamada idol numero uno._

 _[En serio que demonios fue eso, acaso ese tapón de alberca cree que la gran idol Nico Nii se le declararía...] veía la carta completamente arrugada y no por el maltrato de la chica, si no porque la habían doblado tantas veces que fácilmente se podía hacer un abanico con la carta [Y con una carta tan fe]-Hey tu!-_

 _El pensamiento de Nico era interrumpido por una chica peliazul alta vestida en el jersey de la escuela -Huh!? Que quier- Nico era interrumpida por segunda vez. La chica le había arrebatado la carta de las manos y ahora la miraba amenazadora mente._

 _-Que haces tu con mi carta? Donde esta Mimi!?-_

 _Nico veía con molestia a la chica y le respondió -Hmp! Esa car- la chica la tomaba de los hombros y la sacudía de un lado a otro -Que me digas donde esta Mimi!- gritaba la chica de pelo corto._

 _Nozomi no podía mas con la situación, su cara estaba roja y daba de golpes en el suelo intentando contener las carcajadas. Incluso Eli disimulaba unas risitas por lo sucedido._

 _-Senpai la he estado buscando en el club de atletismo me dijeron que vino para acá- llegaba a la escena la chica bajita de hace rato y al ver las manos de su senpai en los hombros de Nico, solo se puso a llorar y dijo -Espero que sea feliz Aome-senpai- y se fue corriendo._

 _Soltando de inmediato a Nico, Aome fue tras Mimi -Espera Mimi esto es un mal entendido-_

 _Nico no sabia ni como reaccionar, se quedo recargada en un árbol tratando de entender todo el estúpido asunto que acababa de presenciar, mientras que otra chica llegaba a la parte trasera de la escuela. [Esto sera un tormento] pensaba de manera pesimista la pelinegra mientras robaba los ojos hacia un lado y cruzaba los brazos en señal de molestia._

 _La chica de pelo rosado leía una carta y se fijaba en su celular. [Al parecer ella también espera a alguien] la chica saludaba desde su lugar a Nico de manera educada y la de ojos rubí se sorprendía pero devolvía el saludo de la misma manera._

 _Nico veía como la chica de pequeñas coletas releía felizmente su carta [Parece que alguien si le dejo el remitente... no como la maldita pareja de hace rato o... la estúpida que escribió esta carta] Nico sacaba su carta y la miraba enojada._

 _La cita de la chica llego, una chica de negro y lacio pelo que terminaba en la cintura, entregaba una caja de chocolates, los cuales eran recibidos con una gran sonrisa._

 _La chica de lazos rojos que amarran las coletas de su pelo rosado se marchaba y solo volteo para dedicarle a Nico un simple y susurrado -Suerte-_

 _-Bueno eso fue algo lindo de ver- comenzaba a jugar con su celular Nico, cuando otra chica llegaba a los 'cerezos eternos' ._

 _[Que esto no se va a acabar nunca?] se preguntaba con molestia la presidenta del club de investigación de idols._

 _Los encuentros siguieron pasando uno tras otro, no por nada ese era un gran punto para confesiones. Y en San Valentin era casi obvio que el lugar estaría algo "solicitado"._

 _El tiempo seguía corriendo. Los primeros minutos fueron divertidos (para Nozomi), los que le siguieron fueron algo tiernos y románticos, algunos raros y otros de los mas extraños y bizarros. Pero al pasar la hora los encuentros ya eran casi nulos y Nico dejaba de jugar con su celular para solo sentarse al pie de un árbol. Al llegar la segunda hora... Nico ni se movía y desde hace mas de veinte minutos solo tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo._

 _A este punto ni Nozomi o Eli tenían bien seguro si Nico estaba llorando, estaba dormida o simplemente maldiciendo a la culpable de la carta._

 _Fin del Flashback._

Se podía ver claramente la cara de preocupación en Nozomi, de hecho sus respuestas a Eli no tenían su usual confianza y optimismo. Y aunque aun intentaba dar una fachada tranquila, la verdad es que ya se estaba desesperando y no sabia que hacer. Veía las cartas una y otra ves desde su escondite, (el cual tenia una clara vista de Nico sentada al pie de uno de los arboles de cerezo) pero le seguían diciendo lo mismo. Nico debería de esperar la llegada de Maki y con eso las dos se atreverían a amar, crecerían juntas espiritualmente, se apoyarían mutuamente y dejarían atrás egos tontos que solo las limitaban a ambas.

Nozomi solo sostenía entre sus manos la carta de 'The lovers' y casi en forma de plegaria repetía una y otra vez en un volumen casi inaudible ' _Por favor...'_

Eli solo veía como Nozomi poco a poco estaba desesperándose y esa imagen de su mejor amiga no le gustaba, le dolía verla cuando se ponía triste, cuando se sentía sola, cuando daba esa falsa sonrisa o esta nueva imagen de una Nozomi desesperada por no ver los resultados que esperaba, pero lo que mas le dolía era que todo esa preocupación, desesperación y angustia fuera provocada por Nico.

 _[Nozomi... hasta cuando dejaras de preocuparte tanto por Nico]_ Pensaba Eli mientras veía a Nico con un poco de coraje y recelo.

Mas minutos se agregaban al tiempo ya recorrido y al final solo daba un resultado. Yazawa Nico había estado esperando a la persona que le escribió la carta por mas de dos horas.

Mirando su reloj Eli solo pudo hacer una cosa -Nozomi... ya es hora que le digas a Nico que todo era un plan para juntarla con Maki-

Nozomi aun se negaba a aceptar el resultado, seguía pensando que tal ves solo un poco mas y llegaría Maki corriendo y se le declararía a Nico con una torpe y desesperada confesión. Pero la insistencia de Erichi la hacia dudar, las frases como -Si Maki viene ahora solo se ganara una bofetada de parte de Nico por mantenerla esperando mas de dos horas- o -De seguro Maki ya esta en su casa para estas horas- y también frases como -Ella nunca dijo que vendría- ó -Puede que a Maki le guste otra persona- seguían haciendo mella en su confianza.

Eli ya estaba harta de esperar, ella también tenia sus propios planes para ese día y no incluían estar viendo a Nico o estar escondida tras un arbusto por mas de dos horas. Así que en un impulso se decidió a actuar.

-Si no lo haces tu lo haré yo Nozomi- levantándose de entre los arbustos Eli hacia el intento de ir y explicarle a Nico la situación.

Tomándola fuertemente de la mano Nozomi la miraba directamente a los ojos -No Erichi, este es mi plan y mi responsabilidad- se apoyo con la mano de su amiga para levantarse y ya estando frente a frente la de ojos esmeralda solo pronuncio

-Si alguien le tiene que dar explicaciones a Nico, soy yo-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Espero perdonen la pequeña parodia de la "típica" pareja yuri con Aome (alta, pelo corto, atleta) y Mimi (pequeña, tierna y de grandes atributos) y el cameo de cierta chica de pelo rosa amarrado con listones rojos y su compañera de largo pelo negro y fría actitud.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Nozomi guardaba su cámara y el tripie para disponerse a salir y encarar sola a su amiga. A lo cual la ex bailarina de ballet se negaba.

-Pero Nozomi yo también fui culpable- replicaba la rubia.

Nozomi negaba con la cabeza, sabia que su amiga a lo mucho era culpable de dejarse manipular tan fácilmente por ella -Es mejor que vayas a casa Erichi-

-Pero Nico se va a molestar mucho, es mejor que estemos las dos para tranquilizarla- el tono de consternación era claro en Eli, pero Nozomi seguía firme en su decisión.

-Es mejor que Nicochi este enojada solo con una y no con las dos, así tendrá con quien platicar-

 _[De nuevo... pone el bienestar de Nico ante todo]_ apretando el puño Eli solo bajo la mirada.

Nozomi colocaba la mano en el hombro de Erichi y le dedicaba una sonrisa. Sonrisa como la de un niño que fue atrapado en medio de la trabezura y ahora tenia que ir y afrontar el regaño de su madre. Eri no perdía detalle de esa tan inusual y rara sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

-Vamos Erichi confía en mi, si?-

-Esta bien Nozomi, pero háblame y dime que es lo que paso- Eli se encaminaba al salón del club por sus cosas y volteaba para darle una ultima mirada a su mejor amiga.

 _[Y yo que pensé que pasaríamos juntas este día]_ Eli sacaba una pequeña cajita de bombones cubiertos de chocolate adornada con un elegante moño verde y pequeños listones color purpura _[ni siquiera pude darle esto...]_ .

Una cabizbaja ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil se perdía entre las paredes de la escuela, mientras maldecía su mala suerte, su indecisión y tal vez solo un poco a la persona llamada Yazawa Nico.

(...)

Una peliroja de ojos violeta corría a todo lo que podía, en dirección a la escuela. Sus amigas le hicieron entender (después de mas de una hora de discusión que les causo el ser expulsadas de la cafetería) lo que ella ya sabia desde hace tiempo, pero se negaba a aceptar. Ella estaba enamorada de Yazawa Nico.

Cuando paso? Ni la misma Maki lo sabia. Pero si supo que a lo largo de ese año su senpai de baja estatura se logro colar poco a poco en su corazón. Pequeñas acciones como el enseñarle a peinarse y maquillarse, la pasión que desbordaba en el escenario, el enseñarle a como siempre tener una sonrisa en el rostro, el día a día conversando de cosas triviales, su autentica y cálida sonrisa. Eso y posiblemente mucho mas es por lo que ahora la peliroja corre en dirección a la escuela como si la vida le dependiera de ello.

-Espera Nico *haa* no le digas que si a esa pervertida *haa*- jadeaba al hablar la pianista mientras intentaba correr aun mas rápido.

(...)

Nishikino Maki llegaba a la parte trasera de la escuela, a los famosos cerezos siempre florecientes y lo que encontró fue...

Una arboleda vacía, no había rastro de Nico por ningún lado.

-Por supuesto que ya no iba a estar... ya son tres horas desde que termino el ensayo- Maki solo sentía como las lagrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos pero ella se resistía a dejarlas caer -No hasta no estar segura que la perdí- se regañaba a si misma y limpiaba bruscamente sus lagrimas.

 _[Tengo que saber que paso...]_ con esto en mente se dirigió con paso firme a su casa, no sin antes escribirle un mensaje a la Miko de ojos esmeralda.

* * *

De: Nishikino Maki

Para: Nozomi

Tenemos que hablar Nozomi, te espero mañana en el templo.

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad, Nozomi recibía el mensaje y ponía una mueca en el rostro que intentaba hacerla pasar por una sonrisa.

-Si... tenemos que hablar en serio esta vez- decía esto tocándose los labios la pelimorada.

* * *

De: Toujou Nozomi

Para: Maki~ Maki~

Ok Maki~ pero no mencionaste a que hora (´◕ฺω◕ฺ｀)

* * *

Maki sintió vibrar su celular y al ver la respuesta de Nozomi, cayo en cuenta de su error y se apresuro a responder.

* * *

De: Nishikino Maki

Para: Nozomi

A la misma hora que me citaste en el templo.

* * *

(...)

Nozomi llegaba a su casa, y se dejaba caer en la entrada. Ese día había sido mas agotador de lo que alguna ves pensó. Vio su celular y se dio cuenta la hora que era -Nueve de la noche y un mensaje de Maki...-

Nozomi decidió que primero debía cambiarse de ropa, comer y hacer los deberes de la escuela. Cuando por fin se digno a responder el mensaje de Maki solo le dio una respuesta que sabia enojaría a la peliroja.

* * *

De: Toujou Nozomi

Para: Maki~ Maki~

Pero eso es muy temprano (ŎםŎ) mejor nos vemos a las 3:00

podría llevar a Nico si quieres ( ･ิω･ิ)

* * *

Maki rechinaba los dientes de coraje, Nozomi la había hecho levantarse muy temprano ese día y ella no podía hacer lo mismo. Y lo peor, decía que podía llevar a Nico como si fuera su propiedad!

-En serio que sabe como hacerme enojar- Maki respondía al mensaje con un 'OK' y se disponía a dormir. El descubrir que estaba enamorada de la enana no le iba a impedir dormir bien. O eso creía la pelirroja, porque a cada rato saltaban en su mente escenarios donde ella y la pelinegra tenían cierto tipo de actividad, que iba desde la mas tierna e inocente hasta llegar a la mas extenuante y vigorosa.

-Ahggggg! Maldición que a caso soy algún estúpido adolescente en celo!?- se recriminaba Maki ante sus pensamientos y ponía todo de si para concentrarse en dormir.

No cabe ni mencionar que ese día, los sueños de la peliroja fueron los mas atrevidos y tiernos que alguna vez tuvo.

(...)

Nozomi daba vueltas sobre su cama, los recuerdos de esa tarde la estaban matando y literalmente le impedían dormir.

 _Flashback..._

 _Nozomi estaba frente a Nico que seguía sin desclavar la mirada del suelo -Nicochi... este...yo...-_

 _La Miko se armaba de valor y decía lo que sabia tenia que decir._

 _-¡Perdón!- Nozomi se inclinaba a noventa grados en signo de disculpa._

 _-Fue divertido?- la única frase que abandonaba los labios de Nico se sentía como un balde de agua helada para Nozomi._

 _-Nicochi... yo no-_

 _-Sabes que Eri destaca mucho con su pelo rubio- decía Nico mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo -aunque se esconda detrás de un arbusto su estatura y su pelo siempre la hacen destacar-_

 _Nozomi caía en cuenta que Nico las había descubierto en algún momento de las pasadas horas_

 _-De seguro se rieron mucho o no?- Nico por fin se levantaba pero seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso_

 _Nico arrugo la carta y mientras se la aventaba a Nozomi en la cara le reprochaba -Esto fue otra de tus bromas Nozomi?-_

 _-No Nico, déjame explicarte- Nozomi negaba con los brazos_

 _-¡TE PREGUNTE SI TODO ESTO FUE OTRA DE TUS MALDITAS BROMAS NOZOMI!-_

 _La pelinegra de coletas y brillantes ojos carmín se sentía estúpida al saber que había caído en otra de las bromas de Nozomi, ya eran tres años que caía como idiota en los trucos de la pelimorada y todo porque? por la esperanza de que la Miko la mirara de manera especial? de_ _que por un segundo le prestara la misma atención que le presta a Eri. Por la ilusión de que Nozomi algún día la amara... Nico ya no podía mas con eso._

 _Sin esperar por la respuesta de su amor imposible, Nico camino rápidamente en dirección a las puertas de la escuela tratando de dejar tras de si sus inútiles deseos, celos e ilusiones._

 _-Nicochi espera, había una razón para todo eso-_

 _Nozomi volteaba bruscamente a Nico y tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca le impedía irse. El silencio era incomodo y Nico seguía con la mirada en el suelo, los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa. La pelimorada no sabia en si que decir, todo lo que sabia es que debía aclarar todo o corría el riesgo de que Nico no le volviera a hablar._

 _-Eres igual a ellas Nozomi... tu también te ríes a espaldas de mi?- Nico por fin le daba la cara a Nozomi._

 _Nozomi supo de inmediato a quien se refería Nico. Sus ex compañeras de grupo del primer año. Las que abandonaron a Nico y no conformes con eso, expandieron rumores, rompían sus volantes, arrancaban sus carteles de reclutamiento de miembros y se burlaron de ella durante todo el restante ciclo escolar._

 _-!NO!- Nozomi abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga al ver la vacía expresión que tenían sus ojos color carmín -Yo no soy como ellas, créeme por favor Nico-_

 _Nozomi rompía el abrazo y forzaba el contacto visual con Nico -Lo hice porque las cartas me dijeron que de esta manera Maki y Tu podrían estar juntas que_ serian felices _-_

 _Nico reaccionaba al oír esto -M-maki y Yo!?- preguntaba con incredulidad la chica de coletas [Así que no fue una broma suya...]._

 _Nozomi asentía con la cabeza y Nico solo rodaba los ojos hacia un lado -Ese Tomate no tiene 'ese' tipo de sentimientos por mi-_

 _Nozomi solo dio una pequeña risita al ver a su amiga negar y decir cuanta grosería se le ocurría al saber que al final toda esa loca tarde era solo para emparejarla con el estúpido Tomate._

 _La de ojos esmeralda volvía a abrazar fuertemente a la pelinegra de coletas y le susurraba al oído -Nico... tu sabes que yo nunca haría algo para herirte de esa manera-_

 _Nozomi acariciaba la espalda de Nico mientras olía el suave olor a fresas que emanaba del cabello de su amiga -No vuelvas a poner esa mirada llena de tristeza, esa mirada no va con la idol numero uno del universo-_

 _Nico se separo un poco de Nozomi y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo -Hasta que por fin aceptas que Nico es la idol numero uno-_

 _Las dos comenzaron a reír mientras se veían directo a los ojos. Nico comenzaba a recobrar su usual brillo y alegría._

 _(...)_

 _Ya una vez fuera de la escuela, al separar sus caminos y dirigirse cada una a su casa, se dieron un ultimo y tierno abrazo que para la pelimorada duro segundos, minutos, horas? Nozomi no supo bien cuanto duro el abrazo, o porque desde el primer abrazo con Nico su corazón latía tan rápido, o el porque el estomago parecía llenarse le de mariposas cada vez que la mirada carmín se posaban en ella, o el porque se sentía de repente tan nerviosa con la cercanía de la pelinegra, o el porque al terminar el abrazo... tomo para si misma el primer beso de Nico._

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

My spider sense is tingling~

Por si había alguna duda:

 _[Pensamiento]_

*Sonido*

-Dialogo-

(...) Cambio de escena

Feliz año a todos (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Sonaba ~Garasu no Hanazono~ en el cuarto de Ayase Eli. La rubia saltaba de la cama y buscaba desesperada su celular al reconocer el tono con el que tenia identificada a Nozomi. La noche anterior fue una tortura para Eli. La pelimorada no le había llamado, es mas ni un mensaje le mando y ella se debatía en si mandarle o no un mensaje, al final decidió esperar a que Nozomi estuviera lista para hablarle. Con lo que no contaba es que Nozomi le llamara a las 5:30 am de un Sábado.

-Si? Nozomi, que paso porque no me hablaste anoche?

-...-

-Nozomi estas bien? Nico te hizo algo?

-...N-no Nico no me hizo nada "malo"-

-Entonces que paso?-

-...-

-Nozomi, segura que estas bien?-

-...P-podemos hablar en el templo Erichi?-

Eli pensó que lo mas probable es que necesitaría consolar a su mejor amiga. Lo mas seguro era que Nico y Nozomi estuvieran peleadas en este momento y la pelimorada necesitara mucho apoyo.

Una de las cosas que Eri descubrió con los años es que a Nozomi le cuesta hacer amistades y se deprime fácilmente si cree que esta por perder una amiga. Aun recuerda la manera un poco 'impuesta' y 'torpe' en la que se hicieron amigas, pero aun así agradece que ese día se le "cayeran" las hojas porque de esa manera se hicieron amigas. Aunque nunca descubrió quien era la 'idiota que pazo corriendo y la tumbo con todo y hojas', no pasa un día que no agradezca al destino por ese desafortunado/afortunado accidente.

-Si Nozomi, te veré en el templo a la Una en punto esta bien?-

-Si, a esa hora esta bien, gracias Erichi- Colgaba la lectora de tarot y daba paso para que una Rusa se hundiera en su propio espectáculo de moda, eligiendo lo que mejor le quedaría, lo que le podría gustar a Nozomi y su ropa interior de "batalla" por que todo podía pasar, no?

Apunto de salir, tomo la caja de chocolates que no pudo entregar el día anterior... quizás esa era su oportunidad de por fin poner en palabras lo que ambas sentían.

Sus fantasías comenzaron a volar, las cuales involucraban a Nozomi y varias formas en las que le podría dar su chocolate y las tantas y tantas formas en las que la pelimorada podría aceptar y ninguna involucraba una respuesta negativa por parte de la de ojos esmeralda.

(...)

Una chica de exuberantes proporciones vestida de Miko esperaba la llegada de su mejor amiga mientras barría las hojas del suelo, su consternación era clara para cualquiera que la mirara pero ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de aparentar que nada pasaba. La noche anterior se quedo en vela pensando en lo que debía hacer, en lo que quería hacer, en lo que las cartas le dictaban que debería de hacer y en que era lo 'correcto' de hacer.

-Que debería hacer- preguntaba al cielo Nozomi, como si realmente esperara encontrar respuesta en las blancas y aborregadas nubes o en el azul y frió cielo de la mañana.

-Hola- llegaba al lugar Eli con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, la causa? A la rubia siempre la había gustado como lucia el atuendo la Miko de ojos esmeralda. A Eli siempre que veía ese atuendo le venia a la mente la tarde que Nozomi le dijo que las Mikos no deben usar ropa interior, que era una tradición irrompible, cuando la pelimorada dijo esto ella por poco muere de un derrame nasal y mientras Nozomi reía a carcajadas ella se recriminaba por ser tan crédula, aunque al final lo que le dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda es lo que siempre le traía un sonrojo al rostro. 'Aunque en realidad... a veces no uso nada abajo Erichi'.

-Hola Erichi-

Eli noto casi al instante que su amiga no estaba en optimas condiciones y se imagino la razón y esa razón tenia un nombre: Yazawa Nico.

-Como estuvo la pelea con Nico?-

-...Tan mal me veo que incluso la despistada Erichi se dio cuenta?- decía de manera juguetona Nozomi en un claro intento de aminorar el pesado ambiente.

-Nozomi no trates de evadir la pregunta-

-...- la pelimorada solo agacho la mirada y no dijo nada. No sabia como iniciar la conversación sobre lo que paso ayer, por un momento incluso dudo si debería hablar de 'ese' asunto con Eri. Si bien la rubia era su mejor amiga, también era cierto que su relación estaba en pasos de convertirse en algo mas y el decirle a tu casi novia que besaste a tu amiga no era algo muy inteligente.

La rubia noto las dudas en el rostro de su amiga y supo de inmediato que tenia que apoyarla con lo que fuera que cargara en si misma, tal y como lo hizo cuando la apoyo para la canción que hicieron entre todas.

-Puedes confiar en mi Nozomi- Eli posaba sus manos en los hombros de Nozomi en señal de apoyo.

Nozomi pensó en que a pesar de todo la rubia era su mejor amiga y debía confiar en ella. Así que decidió comenzar por lo mas sencillo como: el resultado de la pelea, el como Nico la había perdonado con algo de recelo y la aparente negación de Nico a que Maki tuviera sentimientos por ella. Pero lo que salio de sus labios no fue con lo que pensaba iniciar.

-Bese a Nico...-

Eli tenso la quijada y aparto las manos de los hombros de su mejor amiga, no sabia que decir, que hacer o si quiera que pensar. La mujer que le había gustado desde el primer año estaba frente a ella diciéndole que había besado a otra chica, y no cualquier chica, había besado a la que podía decir que de una u otra manera era su segunda mejor amiga. Aunque si Eli era sincera ella sabia del lado débil de Nozomi por Nico. Siempre ayudándola a estudiar aunque la pelinegra no quisiera, siempre al pendiente de ella el año que se encerró en el club de investigación de idols, siempre buscando excusas para manosearla, siempre invitándola a sus "citas" e incluso podía recordar la gran pelea que tuvieron cuando Eli como nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil intento cerrar el club de Nico por ser un desperdicio de fondos. La rubia jamas había visto tan enojada a Nozomi como en aquella vez.

La rubia de ojos azules aflojaba los puños que sin darse cuenta había apretado con tanta fuerza que las uñas ya se le marcaban e la palma de las manos. Y mientras posaba su mirada en Nozomi un sin fin de preguntas venían a su cabeza, pero decidió comenzar por la que creyó mas prudente y menos revelador de sus celos contra la idol de coletas y ojos carmín.

Des afortunadamente para Eli, esta fue una de las contadas veces en las que dijo lo que pensaba en ves do lo que quería decir.

 _[Cuéntame que paso Nozomi]_ -¡Porque al besaste!, acaso estas saliendo con ella?-

-...!-

-...?-

-No... el beso fue algo así como un accidente- con unas sonrojadas mejillas Nozomi respondía tratando de sonar natural y despreocupada.

Eli se sentía un poco aliviada de escuchar que el beso fue un accidente. Quizás estaban forcejeando y cayeron una en cima de la otra y el beso paso o quizás una tropezó sobre la otra y por no dejarla caer, la sujetaba con fuerza provocando el beso.

-Así que caíste sobre Nico?- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Eli y una pequeña risita se colaba por sus labios -Ya imagino la escena-

Un silencio incomodo se dejo sentir antes que Nozomi lo rompiera con la verdad.

-No, yo... yo me deje llevar por el momento y... la bese cuando se terminaba el abrazo de reconciliación que nos dimos-

El silencio incomodo regreso y no se fue hasta que pasaron unos sin que ninguna hiciera nada. El ambiente era tan denso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Pero una rubia se armo de valor he hizo la pregunta que la mataba desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Te gusta... te gusta Nico?-

-...- Nozomi solo aparto la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

Eli comprendió lo que ese silencio podía significar. Y se decidió a preguntar por la reacción de la pelinegra, por lo deprimida que veía a la pelimorada, Eli supuso que la pelea no termino muy bien... tal vez no había nada de que preocuparse mas que una amistad rota?

-Q-que hizo Nico cuando la besaste-

Un fuerte viento se hizo presente en los terrenos del templo, era como si fuera el predecesor de una gran tragedia y en lo que concierne a Eri la respuesta si era una tragedia.

-Nicochi... Nico... ella m-me beso de vuelta-

Eli sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban, sabia que Nozomi tenia en cierto grado un flechazo por Nico, pero ella estaba casi 100% segura que la pelinegra no correspondía el sentimiento. Es mas, Eri alguna vez llego a pensar que Nico sentía algo por Maki o Hanayo, vamos incluso Kotori era mas factible. Ella siempre huía de los estudios con la pelimorada, siempre le gritaba por manosearla, siempre la molestaba diciéndole lo enormes que eran sus pechos, siempre molestándose una a otra, siempre... siempre estaba cerca de Nozomi a pesar de todo eso.

-Y?- Eri preguntaba con un poco de angustia en su voz -Solo eso paso?-

Nozomi solo negaba con la cabeza y apartaba la mirada

-...Nicochi me dio... m-me dio una caja de chocolates hechos a mano-

Eri sabia lo que significaba eso, Nico entraba en la pelea y al parecer llevaba delantera.

-Y planeas aceptar su confesión?-

Una gran pausa se hizo presente mientras las dos se veían a la cara.

-N-no... yo... yo no, yo ya te tengo a ti Erichi-

El rostro de Nozomi no daba ni una pizca de confianza, parecía estar mas lleno de culpas y remordimientos que de el supuesto amor que le estaba declarando en ese momento a la rubia. Y esta lo noto de inmediato, había pasado mas de dos años viendo ese rostro, perdiéndose en esos ojos esmeralda, memorizando cada pequeña expresión como para saber que la pelimorada decía eso mas como obligación.

-...Me amas Nozomi?-

Nozomi abría los ojos lo mas que podía ante tal pregunta proviniendo de la boca de su mejor amiga. Si bien la rubia no era del tipo de chica que habla fácilmente de sus sentimientos, y mas si son amorosos en cierta manera era de esperarse una pregunta de ese estilo después de tal situación, la rubia era su 'masqueamigaunpocomenosquenovia' y lo que había hecho era una traición. Si bien nunca llegaron a formalizar nada o poner en palabras la atracción que sentían, las intenciones de ambas eran obvias para ellas y para cualquier otro que pusiera atención en su dinámica diaria.

-C-claro que te amo Erichi...- una nerviosa e insegura Nozomi respondía.

El ver los nervios de la pelimorada solo le traía coraje a la rubia y si mas preámbulos, despotrico en reclamos contra Nozomi.

-Mentirosa... a quien amas es a Nico! por eso siempre te la pasas hablando de ella, bromeando con ella, manoseándola como si fueras un viejo pervertido, incluso la has besado antes que a mi y así dices amarme!? incluso te dejaste besar por ella!- gritaba furiosa la rubia.

En este momento Nozomi intentaba permanecer en calma y afrontar de mejor modo la situación... aunque sin mucho éxito.

-No digas eso Erichi, claro que te amo, e-eso fue solo un accidente-

-ACCIDENTE!? Como el que besuquees a Nico es un accidente!? Todo este maldito asunto fue por tu terquedad de juntar a Nico y Maki, que a caso piensas que si Nico tiene pareja tu por fin te podrás rendir con ella?-

Nozomi trataba de calmar a la claramente alterada ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles al escuchar la irrazonable petición que hacia la rubia.

-Deja de hablarle...-

-Heh!?-

-¡Ya me oíste, que le dejes de hablar a Nico!-

-...Eri eso no...-

-Me amas, no?-

-...S-si-

-Pues entonces deja de hablarle, no la mires, ni siquiera pienses en ella!

Nozomi no sabia que hacer, no quería lastimar a Eri, pero tampoco deseaba dejar de tratar a Nico así que uso una excusa que supo la responsable ex presidenta no podría declinar.

-Erichi tu sabes que eso es imposible, tenemos cerca el Love Live y necesitamos estar las 9 juntas para ganar-

Eri se enojaba aun mas porque Nozomi tenia razón, no podía echar a la borda todos los meses de arduo trabajo y mucho menos desperdiciar el esfuerzo de las demás solo por sus celos.

-Entonces be-besame a mi también!- Hacia una petición que era casi una demanda la rubia de ojos azules.

Sin esperar respuesta Eli se abalanzaba sobre Nozomi decidida a besarla, a probar ese dulce néctar que eran sus labios, a sentir el cálido aliento de la pelimorada morir en su garganta, a oír su respiración mas cerca que nunca antes.

Eli cerro los ojos y dio el beso que anhelaba con dar desde hace meses, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con la triste verdad que le dijeron sus labios. Nozomi se había cubierto por instinto los labios con ambas manos, impidiendo que el beso llegara a su destino.

-Lo vez... no me amas...-

Las lagrimas caían sin control por las mejillas de Eri mientras Nozomi miraba incrédula de sus propias acciones.

-No es lo que crees Erichi, e-es solo que me tomaste de sorpresa- trataba de explicar Nozomi sin creer en sus propias palabras.

Eli se retiraba del templo sintiéndose traicionada. Nozomi trato de detenerla, pero sin mucho éxito, solo logro que la de ojos azules le dedicara un poco de su tiempo antes de irse.

-Vas a tener que elegir Nozomi... Ella o Yo-

Eli entregaba una cajita de bombones cubiertos de chocolate con un moño verde y listones morados a su "mejor amiga". Para luego desaparecer de los terrenos del templo, dejando tras de si su corazón roto y a una Nozomi aun mas confundida de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Maldito Windows 8.1!(╬ ಠ益ಠ)ｸ…

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra ver que no es tan predecible la historia y que de vez en cuando los sorprende :d

Estúpida y sensual Nozomi (_8'(l)


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Era de mañana en la mansión Nishikino, los enormes pasillos finamente adornados con cosas claramente costosas eran llenados por la melodía que emanaba del salón de música. Maki practicaba ~Aishteru Banzai~ en su gran piano negro con una clara carga de sentimientos. Por su mente cruzaban cientos de imágenes de Nico, Nico cantando, Nico enojada, Nico riendo, Nico haciendo su usual pose y frase Nico Nico Nii~ , Nico y su horrible mascarilla para dormir, Nico con su traje de panda... Nico en pijama... Nico en el traje de baño que uso durante el campamento en la playa... Nico y ese "erótico" traje de baño rojo que uso en la sesión de fotos... ¿Nico en ropa interior de encaje negro semi transparente y un ligero de igual color recostada en una amplia cama llamando a la pelirroja a tomar asiento a su lado?

La pianista detenía abrupta mente la melodía para recobrar la compostura. Desde ayer en la tarde por fin acepto que sus no-sentimientos por Nico en realidad si eran sentimientos por la pelinegra. Aunque aceptar es una palabra muy linda para lo que la hizo reaccionar.

Hanayo pedía que alguien la salvara y la pobre de Rin temblaba de miedo ante la respuesta que recibió cuando insinuó que si realmente a Maki no le gustaba Nico, entonces no habría problema si el lunes Rin llegaba y besaba a la pelinegra. Aunque lo decía en broma ella jamas se espero la respuesta fría y siniestra de una Maki claramente celosa 'Si llegas a besar a MI NICO no te alcanzaran las 7 vidas para poder escaparte de MI'.

Con un gran suspiro Maki intento centrarse, desde ayer en la noche había estado en constante estado de delirios y sueños sobre "su" pelinegra de hermosos ojos carmín, cabellos negros como el ébano, piel blanca como la nieve, tan delicada, tan sensible que incluso es mas ligero beso dejaría una marca en tan hermosa piel...

-Ahggg... que no puedo pasar dos minutos pensando en ella sin quitarle la ropa!?- se recriminaba la pelirroja mientras revolvía salvaje mente su pelo en un inútil intento de alejar las imágenes de Nico en pocas prendas, poses sugestivas y marcas de besos por todo el cuerpo.

-Y ahora como te mirare a la cara... idiota- hacia un pequeño mohin mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito con el dedo a una de las fotos que tenia de la pelinegra en el celular.

-Uhggg... como podía decir que no me gustaba cuando tengo tantas fotos de ella- Maki veía la carpeta con las fotos de Nico que tomaba en secreto -P-arecia una acosadora- se decepcionaba de si misma o mejor dicho de su 'Yo pasado' al ver que la carpeta pesaba mas de 2.5 GB.

Maki veía las fotos de Nico ordenadas por fecha, había días que se enfocaba en su sonrisa, otros en sus poses de baile, otros en diferentes expresiones de sus ojos, otros eran simples manchones de color por el movimiento, tomas mal enfocadas, pequeños espacios en los que casi ni salia Nico, una foto de su escote!? -En que momento saque esto!?... u-un momento- la pelirroja aumentaba la imagen del escote y se dirigía a un punto rosa muy difuminado en los bordes -E-e-ese es su pe- sonaba un toquido en la gran puerta de madera y entraba una sirvienta sorprendiéndola por completo. La sirvienta le preguntaba a Maki si no se le hacia tarde para su cita. En la mañana la pelirroja solo dijo algo de tener un asunto importante y que no seria necesario que estuvieran.

Maki no vio la hora y solo dijo que 'Si' para salir corriendo de el lugar de inmediato. Ya fuera de la mansión en dirección al templo donde tenia la cita con Nozomi, Maki solo tenia algo en mente.

-Me-me vio?... Me vio viendo las fotos de Nico? Que haré si me vio?... Pensara que soy una pervertida!-

Maki se tapaba el rostro con las manos y negaba fuertemente con la cabeza tratando de mandar a volar sus preocupaciones. Para solo instantes después regresar a su teléfono y borrar tan indecente foto, que... por alguna extraña razón no fue borrada y en lugar de eso fue protegida por cuanta app, configuración y respaldo se lo permitieron.

(...)

Maki llegaba al templo mucho antes de lo pactado. Al escuchar voces creyó que era Nozomi y pensó que tal vez no tenia que esperar horas para hablar con ella.

Cuando llego al lugar de donde provenía las voces, vio como claramente Eri y Nozomi estaban peleando. No quería intervenir en un asunto que no era su problema, así que decidió retirarse hasta que una frase alcanzo sus oídos-

 _"-ACCIDENTE!? Como el que besuquees a Nico es un accidente!? Todo este maldito asunto fue por tu terquedad de juntar a Nico y Maki, que a caso piensas que si Nico tiene pareja tu por fin te podrás rendir con ella?-"_

Maki decidió que debería de quedarse y oír el resto de la pelea, puesto que el asunto si era su problema ya que "su" enana era mencionada. La pelea seguía y la pelirroja solo sentía como los celos la invadían al saber que entre Nico y Nozomi hubo un beso. Y aunque se estaba lastimando un poco por lo fuerte que le estaba encajando las uñas al árbol donde se escondía, ella decidió que era mejor el árbol que la garganta de Nozomi, después de todo aun tenia cosas que preguntarle y los muertos no hablan, o si?

(...)

-Vas a tener que elegir Nozomi... Ella o Yo-

Eli entregaba una cajita de bombones cubiertos de chocolate con un moño verde y listones morados a su "mejor amiga". Para luego desaparecer de los terrenos del templo, dejando tras de si su corazón roto y a una Nozomi aun mas confundida de lo que ya estaba.

(...)

Cuando ya no se veía rastro de Eli en los terrenos del templo, Nozomi solo le dirigió unas palabras al viento.

-Es malo estar espiando Maki~-

Maki se sorprendió un poco al saberse descubierta así que decidió salir de los arboles donde se había ocultado/descargado su furia y respirando profundamente para tratar de mantener la calma (y no hacerle a Nozomi lo mismo que le hizo al árbol) salio con su usual gesto malhumorado mientras se dirigía hacia Nozomi.

-Yo no estaba espiando, solo pasaba cerca de aquí y escuche por accidente-

-A eso se le llama espiar Maki~- con una pequeña risita Nozomi le mostraba a Maki el camino para una de las salas del templo. Ya dentro del pequeño cuarto adornado con viejos pergaminos, una pequeña mesa y lo que parecía un ofrenda al fondo de la habitación, la pelimorada le ofreció un te a Maki, la cual lo acepto con un poco de seriedad y comenzaron con su tan esperada platica.

-...Lo de ayer, la carta... fue un truco para que me confesara a Nico?

La pelirroja fue directo al grano y comenzó por comprobar si las sospechas de Hanayo y Rin eran ciertas. Según lo que dijeron sus amigas 'Nozomi esta haciendo esto para que te enceles y por fin aceptes tus sentimientos por Nico'.

La Miko respondió con un simple '...si' lo cual aclaraba un punto, pero ahora era tiempo de aclarar lo que escucho tras los arboles.

-...Entonces lo que decía Eri?-

La pelimorada se tenso un poco, si bien era cierto que todo inicio como un plan para reunir a su amiga y a la pelirroja, también era cierto que Nozomi descubrió que tenia alguna clase de sentimientos por Nico, sentimientos que no eran los propios de una amiga, compañera de clases o idol, eran algo diferentes, no sentía eso por nadie y eso la confundía.

-...Maki yo... mhmm este... cuanto de lo que discutía con Erichi oíste-

-Solo logre escuchar bien la parte de que besaste a Nico...-

Maki estaba completamente seria, contrario a lo que Nozomi podía esperar. Ella esperaba alguna reacción de celos, alguna como la que hizo Eri, pero la pelirroja seguía totalmente seria. Tal vez Eri tenia razón y Maki no sentía nada por Nico?.

-...S-solo eso?-

Con gran seriedad en el rostro Maki solo respondió -También escuche decir a Eri que tenias que elegir...-

-...!-

Nozomi se tensaba de nuevo al recordar el ultimátum de su mejor amiga/casi novia y llevaba la mirada a la cajita que Eri le había entregado. Ahora la pelimorada tenia dos cajas de chocolates... pero solo podía aceptar una.

-Me quieres decir entre que te tienes que elegir Nozomi?-

Haciendo todos sus pensamientos, dudas, temores e incertidumbres a un lado, la pelimorada se concentro en su kouhai y en la pregunta que esta le hacia para responderle con otra pregunta que probablemente le daría alguna clase de respuesta a su dilema.

-Maki tu... amas a Nico?- Nozomi miro su caja de bombones con chocolate y recordó la cajita de rojo listón que tenia en su casa.

Maki se sonrojo de inmediato ante tal pregunta y nerviosa comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo, Nozomi solo pudo tomar esto como una señal de que sus cartas tenían razón.

La pelirroja respiraba hondo y recitaba las palabras que ayer no pudo decir, si bien no eran a la persona que se las quería decir, sabia que tenia que ponerlas en el aire.

-S-si... yo amo a Nico-chan...-

-Eso no es un secreto Maki- la pelimorada reía un poco ante la "impactante e inesperada" confesión de la pelirroja. Esta reacción solo hizo enojar a Maki que declaro con fuerza y seguridad -Nico-chan v-va a ser mi novia-

Esta frase hacia enojar un poco a la Miko y aunque ella era la que había encaminado las cosas a esa dirección, no podía evitar sentirse un poco a disgusto ante tan segura promulgación por parte de la chica de ojos violeta.

-...No importa que Nico me diera honmei~ choco a mi?-

En ese momento Maki supo a lo que se refería Eri con lo de 'tienes que elegir' y sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba, la chica que le gustaba, le gustaba otra chica a su vez.

-O que ayer ella correspondiera a mi beso?-

Tanto Maki como la misma Nozomi se sorprendían ante tal declaración, Una por la repentina información que le era dada. No fue solo un beso, no, ella correspondió el beso y para colmo Nico le dio honmei choco a la estúpida pervertida de Nozomi.

Por su parte la pelimorada se sorprendió por las palabras que salían sin su control de su boca. Que acaso ella tenia alguna razón para tales actos?. Su confusión solo se acrecentaba mas y mas gracias a que su subconsciente tomaba control de sus palabras.

Maki solo apretó los puños y tranquilizo su corazón lo mas que pudo, lo menos que quería era darle la satisfacción a la pelimorada de verla llorar o gritar llena de rabia.

-Aunque su corazón lata por ti en este instante...-

La pelirroja tomaba el maso de cartas de tarot que estaba en la mesa y lo aventaba al aire, haciendo que la pelimorada abriera lo mas grande que podía sus ojos color esmeralda en sorpresa ante tal acto. Las cartas volaban por toda la habitación dando una atmósfera surreal a todo el acontecimiento.

Cayendo de una a una las cartas por todo el cuarto, dejaron a una clara vencedora de la discusión.

-Su destino es ser mía...-

La ultima carta caía entre Nozomi y Maki...

-No es así Nozomi?-

Todas las cartas habían caído bocabajo excepto por una que estaba justo entre las dos amigas... 'The Lovers'. Nozomi solo pudo apretar los puños y sentir la rabia hervir en su interior.

Maki tomaba la única carta boca arriba y daba el estoque final a una claramente furiosa Miko de cabellos morados.

-¡Haré que Nico no recuerde ni tu nombre!-

Declarando con toda seguridad su victoria, Maki dio un beso a la pequeña mujer impresa en la carta y la dejo deslizarse de sus manos para caer de nuevo boca arriba en la mesa. Con esto la pelirroja salia dejando a una Nozomi profundamente enojada.

Maki ya habiendo avanzado unos cientos de metros, cuando sintió que ya no le podía oír la pelimorada solo grito en medio de la multitud que cruzaba las calles.

-Nani Sore, Imi wakannai!-

 _[Porque dije eso, mejor dicho porque hice eso]_ *Ahggg* _[Todo es culpa de Nozomi, ella comenzó a decir todas esas estupideces]_

La pelirroja se rascaba furiosamente la cabeza mientras recordaba su acto -Aunque... la cara de Nozomi al ver esa carta fue invaluable- sonreía triunfalmente la pelirroja.

-The Lovers eh... me pregunto si esa carta se refiere a Nico y a Mi~-

(...)

El fin de semana estaba pasado sin muchos contratiempos para Yazawa Nico, claro si no cuentas que los dos días se despertó gritando 'Es mi primer beso!' mientras sus hermanas la miraban con lastima, o el como su Mamá se burlo hasta el cansancio de ella por su "energética" forma de despertar. O que ahora en su habitación estaba sentada su amiga Ayase Eri que por primera vez desde que recuerda había llegado a la puerta de su casa en una tarde de Domingo.

Nico entraba con te y galletas para ofrecerle a Eri, pero esta solo los tomo en silencio. El ambiente era denso y la pelinegra tenia las sospechas del porque.

-Hable con Nozomi-

Ahí estaba, la razón de esta inusual visita de domingo. Y la razón de tan denso ambiente.

-Y-ya veo y que te dijo?-

-...-

Eri no respondía y solo miraba con desdén a Nico. A medida que los segundos se hacían largos he incómodos, Nico solo se ponía mas y mas nerviosa.

-...Que paso después de que Nozomi te beso?

-...!-

Eri vio la cara de sorpresa en Nico así que se apuro a decir lo que había venido decir.

-Si, me dijo que te beso y que después TU la besaste a ella y no conforme con eso, te le declaraste!?-

-N-no me declare... so-solo le di chocolate-

-¡Para el caso es lo mismo y tu lo sabes Nico!- gritaba la rubia mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la pelinegra y daba un fuerte golpe con la palma a la mesa donde tenia puesto su te.

Nico solo bajaba la mirada y sin decir nada solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara. Eri solo se estaba enojando mas y mas, se contuvo de ir y abofetear a Nico en ese instante así que solo se limito a hablar.

-No pensé que fueras una mujer de ese tipo Nico-

-...!?-

-Tu sabes que me gusta Nozomi...-

-...-

-...Lo que hiciste es de lo mas bajo, te aprovechaste de la situación para hacer tu movida-

Ahora era el tiempo de Nico hablara, sabia que eso la expondría pero tenia que hacerlo, no todo fue su culpa y así que en reacción a lo que venia solo pudo tensar la mandíbula mientras apretaba el puño.

-Yo... yo nunca iba a decírselo, si ella no me hubiera besado yo... yo jamas le hubiera dado chocolate-

-...Y esperas que te crea?-

-D-digo la verdad!-

-Simplemente no te creo-

-Porque!?-

-Porque incluso traías los chocolates contigo, que mas ibas a hacer si no es dárselo?

-Yo no...- Eli interrumpía en un frió tono -El hacer chocolate a mano no parece obra de una persona que planeaba quedarse callada-

-...- la culpa era clara en el rostro de la pelinegra. Y aunque Era cierto lo que decía Eri, también era cierto lo que dijo Nico. Ella jamas le hubiera dado nada si no la hubiera besado Nozomi y le hiciera creer que tenia una oportunidad, después de todo, ya había callado sus sentimientos por casi 3 años.

-Solo vine a decirte que yo también le di chocolate a Nozomi y... que espero su respuesta-

La Rusa se retiro del cuarto y en un tono lleno de desprecio lanzo un ultimátum.

-Si Nozomi me elige a mi, espero te alejes por completo de ella-

-...!-

Y sin mas Eri se iba tan intempestivamente como llego, dejando a Nico con una gran preocupación por el rumbo que tomaría sus amistad con Eri, Nozomi y como podría afectar todo eso a _μ's_.

-No debí darle los chocolates...-

Nico se lamentaba mientras recordaba el "fatídico momento" donde entrego su corazón y por lo que acababa de pasar puso su amistad y su sueño de ser idol en riesgo.

 _Flashback..._

 _Nico estaba siendo abrazada por Nozomi. Esto no era nada raro, después de la pelea que acababan de tener era la manera de reconciliarse y también de despedirse ya que ambas iban en diferentes direcciones para llegar a sus hogares._

 _Para la pelinegra lo raro era la manera en que la pelimorada la abrazaba. Nozomi recorría sus manos por toda la pequeña espalda de Nico, la acercaba mas a ella agarrándola de la cintura y estaba oliendo su cabello!?_

 _Todo esto para la pequeña chica de coletas era insostenible, no sabia que hacer así que decidió apartarse un poco y preguntarle a su amiga el significado de tales acciones, pero su movimiento de separarse para hablar fue cortado por los suaves y dulces labios de Nozomi posándose sobre los suyos._

 _-...!-_

 _Nozomi profundizaba el beso y tomaba con las manos el rostro de Nico para evitar que huyera._

 _[Heh!? que es esto!? Nozomi me-me esta be-be-besandooo!]_

 _El beso terminaba casi tan rápido como inicio, pero no sin que antes Nozomi metiera la lengua dentro de la boca de Nico y diera una suave probada de la pequeña y rosada lengua de la pelinegra de ojos carmín. Este acto mando a volar el ya agitado corazón de Nico dejándola en un estado de éxtasis y confusión._

 _-Ni-nicochi... yo... mhmm este...-_

 _Nozomi fue interrumpida por un beso de Nico. Este beso era muy diferente de el beso apasionado y con un poco de lujuria de la pelimorada, este beso era tierno, era cálido, estaba lleno de temor a la respuesta, era... apenas un tierno rose entre labios._

 _Nico terminaba su beso con la de ojos esmeralda y le daba una cajita envuelta de un color chocolate obscuro y adornada con unos listones rojos._

 _-Ten...-_

 _-Nico esto es...-_

 _-Honmei Choco!-_

 _La pelinegra comenzaba a correr y cuando ya estaba a una buena distancia volteo a donde había dejado a su amiga y con entusiasmo grito -Esperare tu respuesta, pero no tardes mucho, la gran idol Nico Nii no esperara demasiado por ti!- con un guiño y una mano agitándose en forma de despedida_ _Nico retomo su carrera y dejo tras de si a una incrédula Nozomi que tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras sus ojos brillaban de una manera que jamas lo habían hecho._

* * *

Ni Love Live o sus personajes me pertenecen.

(•_•) | ( •_•)7⌐■-■ | ( ⌐■_■) Badass Maki.

Gracias por los comentarios. xD veo que esta muy aguerrida la batalla de Plot vs Justice

Feliz día de Reyes, si es que lo celebran en sus países :3


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Los días que siguieron a la discusión de Nico y Eri, fueron muy tensos, en especial para la pelinegra. Ayase Eri, su amiga, si es que aun le podía llamar de esa manera; Le lanzaba miradas mortales a cada rato, Nico no había sentido tantos escalofríos en su espalda desde aquel invierno que se descompuso el kotatsu en su hogar. En los ensayos de grupo y mini unidades; no dejaba de remarcarle cualquier minúsculo error y recriminarse lo como si fuera el peor de ellos. Nico no le reclamaba nada a la rubia y aguanto todo su mal humor, en parte porque se sentía culpable de haberse declarado a Nozomi sabiendo que a la rubia también le gustaba y en otra parte porque no quería arruinar las practicas de _μ's_ con discusiones y pleitos. Por otra lado su "mejor amiga" Toujou Nozomi la había estado evitando toda la semana. Solo le lanzaba miraditas llenas de culpa cuando pensaba que no la miraba y se volteaba de inmediato al notarse descubierta.

*Ains* -Esto no puede ir peor- declaraba Nico mientras se ponía las manos en la frente y maldecía a su suerte

(...)

-Ahgggg... porque a mi- A Nico se le sumaba un nuevo "problema" cada vez entraba al salón del club. Nozomi, Eli y Maki, eran los nombres de los tres problemas que acosaban a Nico.

Maki: Maki desde el primer día de la semana no había dejado de acercarsele, a veces sutil y tiernamente, otras en su típica actitud tsundere. Ahora estaba sentada al lado derecho de Nico y no dejaba de mirar el rostro de la pelinegra y cuando esta trato de preguntarle que era lo que tanto veía la pelirroja solo dijo 'N-nada tu eres la que me miro primero', eso no seria extraño si no fuera por el gran sonrojo el la cara de la de ojos violetas que podía percibirse a kilómetros.

Aunque lo mas raro fue que cuando Nico reviro con 'Nico no estaba viendo, tu viste primero a Nico', la pelirroja acepto que quizás ella si había visto primero a Nico pero 'solo por ser tan linda y n-nada mas', a lo que la pelinegra sentía que acababa de ver un raro suceso astronómico, que debía correr y dar aviso a los medios, aunque también le aterraba lo precisas que podían ser las cartas de Nozomi y aun así... jamas supo lo de sus sentimientos.

Nozomi: Nozomi... seguía con las miraditas que cada vez reflejaban mas dolor y culpa. Cuando Nico la atrapaba mirándola, enojada preguntaba que que era lo que tanto veía a lo que la pelimorada solo decía 'N-nada Nico' o 'Es tu imaginación Nicochi' y solo se volteaba para dar un gesto de disculpa. Nico se golpeaba mentalmente la frente ante tan patéticas mentiras, pero las dejo pasar, de seguro su amiga tenia mucho con que lidiar debido a las dos declaraciones y ser una molestia para Nozomi no le traería nada bueno en esas circunstancias.

Eli: Eri en todo lo que iba de la semana no había dejado de ver con esa mirada dura y fría a la chica de ojos carmín. Nico supo entonces el porque la gente ponía a rusos como malos en las películas... esa mirada le estaba causando daño físico y mental. Aunque su pensamiento de consuelo era que estaba segura que las arrugas de su entrecejo serian permanentes por traerlo todo el rato fruncido.

Nico iba a cambiar el ambiente del club así que salio con un tema para la reunión.

-Y díganme como les fue en sus citas de San Valentín, en especial tu Honoka, Nico quiere saber que tan buena "amiga" eres de Kira Tsubasa ahora- dijo con una enorme sonrisa la líder del club de investigación de idols. La semana había sido pesada por lo cual hubieron pocas oportunidades de charla, algunos días no ensayaron juntas, otros solo se reunían en sus mini unidades. No cabe ni mencionar que BiBi fue literalmente un infierno para Nico.

El hablar de cosas triviales reanimaba a casi todas las chicas de _μ's,_ bueno a todas las que no estaban envueltas en un cuadrángulo amoroso.

-A nosotras nos sacaron de la cafetería por escandalosas, nya~- la chica gato abrazaba a sus dos amigas Hanayo y Maki.

-E-eso fue por tu culpa, yo estaba hablando normal cuando tu comenzaste a gritar- la pelirroja rebatía.

- _[Ma-maki-chan... tu también estabas gritando]_ \- pensaba la amante de las idols y el arroz. Recordando el incidente de la cafetería a Hanayo le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda.

-Mi cita termino besándose con una enana de pecho plano- puntuaba Eli en clara señal de disgusto

-Hey! como que pecho plano, el ultimo año me creció un poc- Nico se dio cuenta lo que hacia así que mejor se callo y decidió dejar pasar el insulto -Uhggg olvídalo-

-Una "amiga" me arreglo una cita a ciegas pero la muy...- Maki apretaba el puño y veía con enojo a Nozomi -En fin, mi "amiga" se fue con mi cita y la beso-

Nico se arrepentía cada vez mas y mas de la elección del tema a conversar _[Porque no pudieron ignorarme como siempre]._

-...Yo solo salí con Kotori, fuimos a comer algo-

Al ver la intención de Nozomi en decir si había algo mas, Umi se apresuro a decir que solo salieron como amigas y nada mas y esto lastimo un poco a Kotori, su novia seguía sin querer hacer publica su relación. A este punto la única que oficialmente sabia de su relación era su amiga Honoka y no porque se lo contaran, si no porque las sorprendió en una situación comprometedora y no les quedo mas que decirle y pedir que guardara el secreto.

-Si... Umi y yo salimos como amigas...-

Umi se sentía mal al ver la cara de Kotori, de ser tan cobarde y de no poder decirle a sus amigas sobre su magnifica novia.

-Yo fui con Tsubasa-san a ver la nueva película de los Baka Rangers y cene en un restaurante francés, es la primera vez que como un pan tan rico- babeaba la mesa Honoka.

-¿Y solamente paso eso?- Nozomi preguntaba en un tono pícaro.

-Mmmhmmm... - Honoka pensaba profundamente tratando de recordar todos los sucesos del día en cuestión.

-Mmhmmm... si, solo eso paso-

Un solemne minuto de silencio fue impuesto por las demás integrantes de _μ's_ en honor a valeroso pero infructífero esfuerzo de Kira Tsubasa.

-Bueno también dormí con Tsubasa-san pero aparte de eso nada mas paso-

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-

Esta vez si, todas captaron el mismo mensaje.

 _[¡Ni siquiera Umi me ha dejado llegar tan lejos!]_ pensaba la modista del grupo.

-Ni siquiera yo he dejado llegar tan lejos a Kotori!- caía en cuanta de sus palabras la arquera y solo se desmallaba mencionando lo vergonzoso que era todo eso.

Ahora las miradas se concentraban en la parejita de arquera y modista.

 _[Esas dos están saliendo?]_ se sorprendía la pianista de _μ's_

 _[Umi y Kotori están juntas?]_ Eri se preguntaba si sus dos amigas salían

-Huh!? Que pasa, que tiene de malo que durmiera con Tsubasa-san- preguntaba la líder de _μ's_ -He dormido un montón de veces con Umi y nunca ha sido problema-

Las miradas se posaban el la arquera peliazul.

Umi se despertaba justo para oír esto y ver como las tiernas y dulces caricias en la espalda proporcionadas por su encantadora y amable novia, se convertían un una gradual y fuerte presión al rededor de su cuello.

-También he dormido con Kotori muchas veces-

Ahora las miradas se posaban en la modista de cabellos grisáceos.

Esto sacaba de su trance a Kotori y solo negaba con la cabeza vehemente.

-Es mentira Umi, yo te he sido fiel... aunque tu... estuvieras durmiendo con Honoka- Regresaba el 'trance' de Kotori.

-También dormimos las tres juntas-

Y sin hacerse esperar, ahora las miraditas de incredulidad, asombro, envidia? no dejaban a Honoka, Kotori y Umi

-No es cierto-/-Mentira- respondían al mismo tiempo Umi y Kotori

-Porque se sorprenden si varias veces hemos dormido las nueve juntas?- preguntaba con autentica duda la líder de _μ's_

A las ocho chicas les tomo unos segundos procesar lo que su líder les decía y llegadas a la conclusión solo gritaron:

-A ESO TE REFERÍAS!?- fue el coro unisono de las integrantes de _μ's_ .

(...)

El ensayo había concluido, y a Nico solo le había ido peor. Con una Maki encimandosele. Una Nozomi que cada vez que la veía se notaba triste y Eri mirándola con ojos de asesina, regañándola por cualquier microscópico error que cometiera. Era normal que quisiera salir lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar y pasar su fin de semana sola y en paz, pero eso no iba a ser tan fácil ya que antes de poder retirarse, tres chicas salieron a su paso y la interceptaron justo antes que pudiera irse.

Las tres hablaron mientras Nico se sentía algo fastidiada de la situación, ella tenia que llegar a su casa y cocinar para sus hermanos, no tenia tiempo para que una rusa celosa con aura asesina, una Ojou-sama con... lujuria en los ojos? y una mejoramigaquepuedeserminovia la interrumpieran.

-Nicochi quiero hablar contigo- El nerviosismo de Nozomi era evidente y Nico sabia porque. Tenían que hablar sobre la caja de chocolates, ya había pasado una semana de que se la entrego pero... el solo pensar en eso le recordaba la "platica" con Eri y esto hacia que se le quitaran las ganas de hacerlo.

-Nico-chan, yo también quiero hablar contigo, te invito a mi casa- Maki le dio a Nico una gran sonrisa, pero por alguna razón la pelinegra solo se sentía como un pequeño conejito a punto de ser devorado por el gran lobo feroz.

-Nico necesito hablar contigo 'de nuevo' a solas- Eli decía en un tono seco y frió, a lo cual Nico se imagino a si misma tirada en un cuarto obscuro con un disparo en la cabeza.

Para evitar la evidente peligrosidad y para mantener su castidad a salvo, Nico decidió irse con Nozomi.

-L-lo lamento chicas... Nozomi y yo ya teníamos planes-

 _[Nunca pensé que un día Nozomi fuera la opción mas segura y menos pervertida]_ pensaba la de ojos carmín y tomando la mano de Nozomi se disculpo con las otras dos chicas que no estaban nada felices por este acto. Se marcho rápido en dirección de la salida de la escuela.

(...)

-Quieres comer algo en especial?-

Preguntaba la pelinegra a su compañera de ojos esmeralda. Ambas estaban en el supermercado donde alguna vez la siguió todo _μ's._ Se detuvieron para comprar las cosas para la comida Nozomi no sabia bien como actuar puesto que era la primera vez que acompañaba a la pelinegra de coletas durante las compras, de hecho esa era la primera vez que Nico la invitaba a comer a su casa.

-Yakiniku-

Respondía sonriente la pelimorada y la de ojos carmín solo alzaba una ceja.

-Si crees que tengo el dinero para eso déjame informarte que estas en un error-

Se cruzaba de brazos Nico y veía de forma molesta a Nozomi.

-Tu preguntaste y yo solo respondí Nicochi-

Nozomi también se cruzaba de brazos y no apartaba la mirada de Nico.

-Si tanto querías Yakiniku mejor te hubieras ido con Eri, estoy segura que ella si cumpliría todos tus caprichos- Nico dejaba salir un poco de todos los celos que había acumulado en la semana. Esa semana Nozomi la había estado evitando e ignorándola por completo si estaba Eri cerca.

Nozomi sabia porque Nico se estaba enojando y porque traía a Eri a colación en la charla, eran celos simple y sencillo. Esa semana Nozomi había estado intentando demostrarle a la rubia de ojos azules que en realidad la amaba con detalles y tratando de limitar su tiempo con Nico lo mas que podía... pero sin mucho éxito ya que a cada rato se le escapaban miraditas y suspiros por la pelinegra.

-Pero si tu fuiste la que tomo mi mano y casi me jalo a la salida Ni-co-chi~-

La usual y juguetona forma de ser de Nozomi había regresado. Nico solo se lamentaba de su fortuna.

-Eso fue por- la escena del beso regresaba a la mente de la pelinegra de coletas y se sonrojaba en el acto -p-por que tenemos que hablar-

-Ara~ Nicochi porque te sonrojas?-

-T-tu sabes por que idiota, ahora dime que quieres de comer y que no sea Yakiniku-

-Mmm... Yakitori?-

-Eres una...-

(...)

Ya era tarde y Nozomi estaba en la habitación de Nico. Después de disfrutar una deliciosa Nikujaga, ambas pasaron al cuarto para tener la privacidad que el asunto merecía.

A donde mirara veía rosa, peluches y posters de idols 'este lugar no ha cambiado nada' pensó la pelimorada mientras tomaba otro sorbo del te que le había traído la de ojos carmín.

-¿Y?- preguntaba enojada la pelinegra.

-La Nikujaga estaba muy rica Nicochi, hace mucho que no la comía~-

-No es eso lo que preguntaba-

-Entonces que es~?-

-Ahgggg te haces tonta o que!? los chocolates, te pregunto tu respuesta Nozomi!-

Nozomi solo apartaba la mirada y jugaba nerviosa con sus manos -Y-yo no... tu, tu no me gustas de esa manera Nicochi, el beso f-fue por el calor del momento y-yo lo siento no quise que te... yo...no quise hacerlo, no se porque lo hice-

Nico estaba herida pero no se rendiría sin dar aunque sea un poco de pelea. Así que tomo firmemente el rostro de Nozomi y la obligaba a mirarla directo a los ojos

-Dímelo a la cara Nozomi... dímelo directo a los ojos que no te gusto-

Nozomi se sorprendió por este acto de la pelinegra y solo se sonrojo hasta las orejas al darse cuenta que tan cerca estaban sus rostros. La pelimorada se perdía en los ojos carmín de Nico, le llegaba una suave esencia a fresas y reprimía unas ganas enormes de besar los tiernos labios de la pelinegra. Uso toda su voluntad para no hacerlo y solo respondió nerviosamente a su interrogadora.

-E-es verdad... n-no me gustas...- Nozomi desviaba la mirada y trataba muy débilmente de zafarse del agarre de Nico

-Nozomi...- en un tono dulce y seductor la pelinegra acercaba mas y mas sus labios a la de ojos esmeralda. Haciendo mas firme su agarre en el rostro de su amiga, Nico estaba a un suspiro de besar a Nozomi cuando esta hablo.

-Yo... yo creo que me gustas Nico...- decía Nozomi con una mirada culpable mientras el sonrojo de su rostro no hacia nada mas que aumentar.

Seria mentira decir que esto no hizo que el corazón de Nico latiera tan rápidamente que esta pensó por un memento que se le saldría del pecho, se sentía feliz, increíblemente feliz. Pero como pudo guardo la calma, soltó el rostro de su amiga que estaba a unos milímetros de el de ella y le pregunto algo que sabia que haría que toda la magia se fuera en un instante y que posiblemente le rompería el corazón.

-Pero también te gusta Eri, no?-

Nozomi solo se mordió la esquina del labio inferior, miro hacia un lado y respondió un simple 'Si' mientras agachaba la cabeza.

*Sigh* dejaba escapar un profundo respiro la auto proclamada idol numero uno, se recostaba en su cama y con un brazo se tapaba la cara _[Le gustamos las dos pero...]._

-Y? que piensas hacer Nozomi-

-Yo...-

Nozomi quedo en silencio por unos segundos armándose de valor, saco de su maleta una cajita de chocolates de negra envoltura y rojos listones adornándola. Los chocolates que Nico le había dado estaban en una delgada cajita rectangular y el olor del chocolate que contenía podía poner a babear incluso al mas reacio del chocolate.

-Venia a devolverte esto Nico...-

La pelimorada se paraba frente a Nico que ahora estaba sentada en la cama, con una reverencia de noventa grados Nozomi se disculpaba mientras le regresaba los chocolates.

-No puedo aceptarlos Nico...lo siento-

La chica de ojos carmín tomaba su cajita y veía que ni siquiera había sido abierta, ni uno solo de los chocolates que se esforzó tanto en hacer había sido probado, es mas ni siquiera habían sido vistos.

-Y yo que pensé que este año eran perfectos- dejaba salir en un susurro la pelinegra y Nozomi solo alzaba la vista para ver como Nico comenzaba a abrir la caja mientras seguía hablando en un tono casi inaudible.

-Sabes... los que hice el primer año estuvieron horribles, el relleno se me quemo y amargo el chocolate-

La caja ya estaba abierta y rebelaba unos chocolates que la mas fina dulceria no dudaría en vender, cada uno distinto, cada uno especial, cada uno con una letra que al reunirlas decía " _I love you" ._ Nozomi no podía hacer nada mas que estar ahí de pie escuchando a Nico mientras sentía dagas perforar su corazón.

-Los que hice en segundo quedaron muy dulces, incluso para mi- Nico hacia una pequeña mueca de disgusto -pero fueron perfectos para calmar lo picante de los chocolates que me diste- la pelinegra de coletas reía un poco ante el recuerdo.

Nozomi no podía sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía, pero al escuchar todo eso se maldijo por ser una idiota tantos años. Y se detestaba por estarle provocando mas dolor en ese momento.

-Pero este año me quedaron perfectos- Nico daba una mordidita al pequeño chocolate con centro de cereza que tenia la letra " _I_ ".

Nico no pudo mas y simplemente bajo la cabeza mientras una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla. Nozomi hizo el intento de tomar su hombro para consolarla pero antes de que la mano le tocara el hombro la pelinegra hablo.

-Necesito estar un tiempo a solas... -

Nozomi estaba indecisa, le dolía ver a su amiga en ese estado. Quería abrasarla y consolarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, que todo se arreglaría pero sabia que eso no era verdad, posiblemente su amistad se estaba terminando en ese instante... quizás ya se había terminado y ella no se dio cuenta, quizás... quizás se termino en el momento que beso a Nico.

-Por favor... Nozomi-

La pelimorada recogió sus cosas y se marcho del cuarto, en cuanto cerro la puerta pudo oír unos ligeros sollozos proviniendo del otro lado, apuro el paso para salir de ahí. Se despidió amablemente de los hermanitos de Nico y una muy amable Kokoro la acompaño a la puerta.

-Gracias Toujou-san por siempre estar con Onee-chan-

-S-si... es un placer-

-Onee-chan siempre esta hablando de como te ayuda a estudiar hasta tarde-

 _[Típico de Nicochi]_ Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la ojos esmeralda.

-Ella siempre sonríe cuando la menciona a usted-

-Ella debe mencionar a las demás miembros de _μ's_ no?-

-Mmhmmm no, casi no menciona a ninguna-

-A na-nadie?-

-No, solo cosas breves, ademas...-

Kokoro se le acercaba a Nozomi y con una señal le decía que se agachara para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Huh? Que pasa-

-Onee-chan piensa que usted es su mejor amiga-

-Y-yo?-

-Si, Onee-chan cuida de nosotros y atiende su carrera de super idol así que nunca había dicho que tenia amigos o una mejor amiga... tampoco había traído alguien a comer-

La pequeña versión de Nico hacia una reverencia en señal de respeto que dejo sorprendida a Nozomi, que había hecho para ser merecedora de tal muestra de respeto?

-Por eso le quiero dar las gracias, gracias por ser la mejor amiga de Onee-chan-

Despidiendo la con una gran, cálida y autentica sonrisa Kokoro termino de dar la estocada final al corazón de Nozomi.

(...)

Nozomi deambulaba por las calles en rumbo de su apartamento pero al pasar por un parque se sentó en una banca cercana y dejo que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-Nico... Nico...- la pelimorada en un intento de aminorar su dolor le dijo al viento -Tu seras feliz con Maki...- se repetía esto una y otra vez, con la esperanza que le dejara de doler tanto su corazón, con la esperanza de dejar de sentir tanto por Nico y la esperanza de hacer que los sentimientos que tenia por Eri algún día florecieran tan fuertes como los que tenia por Nico.

Nozomi se quedo llorando hasta que el manto estrellado de la noche cubría por completo el pequeño pedazo de cielo que coronaba el parque donde se encontraba.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

( ಥ﹏ಥ) Nico...

Subí un poco antes el capitulo ya que configurare mi lap a la versión previa y no se cuanto me lleve en esto, sin mas que decir espero que les guste el capitulo :d


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

El primer lunes después de el rechazo que recibió Nico por parte de Nozomi fue un día largo, extraño y lleno de sorpresas.

El despertar de la pelinegra fue en medio de llanto, no había dejado de llorar desde el viernes, pero de inmediato se seco las lagrimas, no quería volver a preocupar a su madre o a sus hermanas, quería que ellas siempre la recordaran sonriendo, así que al terminar de ponerse su uniforme, se puso su indumentaria de incógnito; Esas grandes gafas de sol con marco rojo y un gran tapabocas. Viendo que faltaba poco para entrar a clases, se apresuro y saltándose el desayuno salio de su departamento corriendo.

(...)

El encuentro con Nozomi después de recibir su rechazo fue muy incomodo y no solo por que había rechazado sus sentimientos hace menos de 3 días, si no porque Nico llego tarde y estaba siendo regañada por el maestro de matemáticas delante de toda la clase. La pelinegra no tenia cabeza para eso así que en tono molesto le dijo al maestro 'Si, si, ya se, podría hacer mas corto su regaño? quiero llegar y sentarme'. Esto le prendía fuego a el ya de por si exaltado humor del maestro, así que gritando todo lo que podía corrió a Nico de la clase. Esta se salio del salón, no sin antes dar un rápido vistazo a Nozomi, quería ver si ella estaba triste o algo, pero solo se cruzo con la mirada helada de Eri así que decidió salir de inmediato del salón.

(...)

Todas las clases fueron un martirio para la pelinegra, tan lento pasaban que por primera vez en mucho tiempo puso atención a clases. Y para acabar de rematar ese día la practica había estado con un particular ambiente lleno de pesadez y enojo. Nico trataba de evitar lo mas posible a Nozomi, no podía confrontarla, al menos no ahora, aun sentía que si hablaba con la pelimorada, iba a partir en llanto. Eri le seguía mandando miraditas mortales a cada rato y regañándola a cada rato. Tan denso y cargado estaba el ambiente que en un regaño que le dio la rusa a la pelinegra, esta exploto en reclamos y recalco de que si la regañaba a ella también tenia que regañar a las demás y sin esperar respuesta menciono todas las equivocaciones de las demás.

-Ryn pone demasiado entusiasmo en los pasos y se adelanta al grupo, Hanayo se tropieza un poco por tratar de seguir el ritmo de Rin...- Nico seguía con las puntuales y ciertas observaciones de todas las del grupo y le gritaba a Eri que si le regañaba a ella, también debería regañar a las demás.

-Y bien? también las vas a regañar o solo te dedicaras a regañar a Nico- Sin dar lugar a mas, la presidenta del club de investigación de idols dio por terminada la practica. Y dejo a una profundamente enojada Eri que era acompañada por Nozomi. Esto heria mucho a la pelinegra, ver como Nozomi se acercaba a Eri le dolía tanto que sentía que las lagrimas le volvían a los ojos.

Nico se fue rápidamente sin hablar con nadie. Pero un grupo de chicas la miraba y susurraban entre ellas

-Maki-chan ve con Nico, nya- la chica gato y su eterna amiga de la infancia le hablaban a su terca amiga -D-deberías de ver que le pasa Maki-chan..-

-...N-no se porque tendría que ir yo-

-De nuevo vas a comenzar con lo mismo?, nya-

-...Pero Nico...ella no querría que yo fuera la que la consolara...-

-No lo sabrás hasta no intentarlo, nya!-

-...-

-Maki-chan... nosotras te apoyamos- Maki veía como Hanayo le daba una mirada llena de confianza y Rin le daba toda su energía con su típico 'nya' esto la animo un poco, así que fue tras Nico dejando tras de si a sus buenas amigas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

(...)

Eri y Nozomi estaban en el lugar donde siempre comían _Parfait_ y aunque las dos degustaban sus postres el ambiente era algo amargo.

-Nozomi... que paso con Nico el viernes-

-...Nada Erichi-

-Nozomi, dime lo que paso-

-E-eso es solo entre Nico y Yo...-

Esta mención de Nico enojaba a Eri, últimamente no soportaba ni ver a su amiga de negra cabellera y ojos rubí, menos soportaba que su nombre saliera de los labios de su 'mejor amiga'.

-Nico, Nico, Nico!, ya estoy harta que siempre la menciones, no puedes solo no mencionarla cuando estemos solo las dos!?-

-...si Eri...-

La culpa le pegaba un poco a la rubia al ver el rostro deprimido de Nozomi así que prefirió dejar el asunto de Nico a un lado.

-...Y mhmm este... me vas a responder Nozomi-

Por un momento la pelimorada en realidad no supo a que se refería su mejor amiga, hasta que recordó la caja de chocolates entonces en un tono serio se dispuso a responder.

-...Necesito tiempo para pensar Eri-

 _[Como que tiempo? Que no fue con Nico para darle su respuesta el viernes!? Porque yo debo esperar y ella no!?]_ -E-esta bien Nozomi...-

-...gracias por darme tiem- interrumpía la ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil -Este sábado estará bien, no?-

-Heh? e-este sábado?-

-Si, o tienes algo que hacer Nozomi?-

Nozomi respondía nerviosamente que no tenia nada que hacer y esto solo hacia incrementar aun mas las sospechas de Eli.

 _[No sea que ellas dos están...]_

Al terminar su postre ambas se fueron del lugar y al despedirse Eri intento darle un abrazo a Nozomi pero esta solo retrocedió y se disculpo alegando que tenia algo de prisa, esto encendió las alertas de la rusa y decidió seguir en secreto a su amiga, si la pelimorada salia en secreto con Nico y no se lo quería decir, ella lo iba a averiguar ahora mismo.

Por su actitud cautelosa al dirigirse a un parque, Eri supuso que es donde se vería con Nico, así que alentó el paso y se acerco con sumo cuidado para encontrarlas en el acto. Lo que encontró no fue a Nico y Nozomi besándose o Nico y Nozomi abrasándose o en el peor de los casos... Nico y Nozomi haciendo cosas ecchis, lo que encontró fue a Nozomi tumbada al pie de un árbol, abrazándose a si misma mientras repetía el nombre de Nico una y otra vez entre lagrimas.

La rubia solo se apresuro a salir de ese parque tan pronto como fuera posible, quería correr lo mas lejos de esa imagen, quiera llegar lo mas lejos que sus piernas le permitieran, sin embargo solo llego a su casa realmente abatida, al notar esto su hermana intento cuestionarla sobre lo que le pasaba pero Eri se negó a responder y solo se encerró en su cuarto. Ante tal acción Arisa se quedo algo triste y pensativa.

(...)

Maki y Nico caminaban en silencio por el mismo camino, la pelirroja quería preguntar que le pasaba a la de ojos carmín pero sin saber como hacerlo adecuadamente, simplemente pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Nico-chan... porque estas actuando como si nada pasara-

-Nico no esta actuando Maki-chan~-

-Claro que si, lo de esta mañana y lo de hace rato en el club, es obvio que no puedes manejar lo que te esta pasando con una sonrisa y fingir que todo esta bien, nunca le habías hablado a Eri de esa manera, Nico-chan!.

 _Flashback..._

 _El maestro hizo a Nico quedarse afuera por llegar tarde y la forma en que contesto cuando era reprendida. Ya afuera la pelinegra se quedo viendo al vació corredor, lo veía tan desolado como sentía su corazón, se quitaba su indumentaria de incógnito y dejaba ver el mal aspecto de sus rostro._

 _El fin de semana se la paso llorando sin control, incluso su madre se preocupo al verla en ese estado pero al ver la caja de chocolates que su hija preparo en el suelo, supo el porque de su pesar. Y sin decir mas la madre de Nico abraso tiernamente a su hija dándole todo el apoyo que le podía dar en ese duro momento a la mayor de sus hijas. Al ver esto las hermanas de Nico, Kokoa y Kokoro se unían al abraso para consolar a su hermana, no entendían bien porque, todo lo que sabían era que su hermana necesitaba apoyo y ellas se lo darían sin rechistar. Mientras que en la puerta estaba un niño con mocos en la cara repitiendo una y otra vez 'rechazada'._

 _Nico se dirigió al baño sin importarle mucho si el maestro la regañaba o no. De camino solo la acosaban los fantasmas de conversaciones pasadas. Los encuentros furtivos con la memoria de Nozomi la asaltaban en cada esquina, cada pasillo, cada salón, no podía escapar... esa escuela estaba llena de eso dulces y dolorosos recuerdos._

 _(...)_

 _Nico se ponía maquillaje para ocultar su demacrado rostro y las lagrimas que acababa de derramar, como siempre logro magia con los cosméticos y de la Nico con los ojos hinchados, labios partidos y cara triste no quedo ni rastro._

 _-Nico Nico Nii~-_

 _La pelinegra practicaba su clásica pose frente al espejo y solo dejaba salir un gran suspiro._

 _-...Nozomi- [...estúpida Ero-Tanuki jamas se dio cuanta de mis sentimientos y las inútiles cartas de las que tanto presume que 'pueden adivinar lo que sea' jamas le dijeron nada...] -Tonta pechugona-_

 _Nico se daba golpecitos en el rostro en forma de recriminación -No Nico!, no puedes verte triste solo porque te rechazo Nozomi, una idol debe sonreír siempre!- animándose forzó una sonrisa en su rostro con ambos indices de sus manos._

 _-Nico es la idol numero uno del universo!~-_

 _La pelinegra sonreía mas y mas hasta que se convenció a si misma que era la perfecta imagen de la felicidad la chica que veía en el espejo... Ahora ya estaba lista para afrontar la situación con la frente en alto... o eso creía hasta que vio que de uno de los cubículos del baño salia una un poco molesta pelirroja de violetas ojos._

 _Nico se quedo como piedra al ver a Maki, a su vez la pelirroja trato de no hacer mucho alboroto y simplemente se dirigió al lavamanos._

 _-E-e-e-e-escuchaste!?-_

 _-...-_

 _-Hey te hice una pregunta Maki!-_

 _-...Al menos me puedes dejar lavar las manos?-_

 _-Heh?... a si... c-claro-_

 _Maki termino de asearse y salio del baño sin hacerle caso a Nico, esta se molesto y le exigió a la pelirroja que no la ignorara-_

 _-Maki responderme, me escuchaste o no!?-_

 _-...-_

 _-M-me estabas espiando de nuevo!?-_

 _-Q-que!? y-yo nunca te he espiado!-_

 _-Entonces que hacías en el baño-_

 _-...Tu que crees que hacia idiota?-_

 _-...perdón es que pensé que...que me habías escuchado-_

 _-Hah? que no es obvio que te iba a escuchar si te pones a gritar en el baño...-_

 _-Entonces si estabas espiando a Nico!-_

 _En un claro tono molesto respondía la de primer año a su senpai de baja estatura -QUE NO TE ESPIABA!-_

 _Esto era parte verdad y parte mentira, Maki fue al baño por las obvias razones, pero cuando se disponía a salir oyó que llegaba alguien llorando a los baños, no quiso que el momento fuera incomodo para la chica que lloraba así que decidió esperar a que se marchara, con lo que no contó es que era "su" Nico la que lloraba y todo por ser rechazada por Nozomi. Aunque esto era buena noticia para ella, se sintió mal de oír a su senpai llorando tan desconsoladamente y quiso ayudarla como fuera posible._

 _-...Y?-_

 _-Y que?-_

 _-...No piensas decir nada?-_

 _-...N-no, tus asuntos no son de mi incumbencia-_

 _Nico estaba apunto de responder a lo que considero algo muy rudo de decir pero fue interrumpida por la continuación de Maki._

 _-...Aunque si te qu-quieres desahogar yo te puedo escuchar Nico-chan-_

 _-...-_

 _-También te puedo ayudar a con Nozomi... puedo hablar con ella y... ver porque te rechazo, tr-tratar de convencerla que cambie de opinión o eso...- [HUH!? porque diablos le estoy diciéndole esto a Nico!?]_

 _-...!?-_ _Nico sonrió un poco, se volteo para regresar al salón de clases, de seguro el maestro ya la estaba esperando con un nuevo regaño. Ya estando unos pasos lejos susurro algo que Maki no alcanzo a escuchar 'La chica que te gusta esta frente a ti con el corazón roto y tu solo quieres ayudarla...?'_

 _-Huh...? dijiste algo Nico-chan-_

 _Nico volteaba dando pequeñas piruetas sobre sus pies, Maki encontró esto encantador y de inmediato se la imagino como una patinadora de hielo en un diminuto leotardo rosa con transparencias en color blanco que la hacían ver como una pequeña hada de cuento._

 _-Mmnnn~ nop, es solo que... la gran idol Nico Nii esta feliz de tener a una buena amiga como Maki~-_

 _Maki se sonrojaba por su imaginación hiperactiva pero el que Nico la considerara una buena amiga la dejo algo confundida, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo para su situación._

 _Fin del Flashback._

-N-nico esta bien Maki-

-Nico... Nozomi te rechazo y tratas de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado-

-...-

-Y es obvio que no funciona, la pelea con Eri es prueba de ello-

-Ya te dije que Nico esta BIEN!-

-No lo estas, debes desahogarte con alguien...-

*Sigh* -Por ultima vez, Nico esta- La pelirroja interrumpía a su senpai de baja estatura -Cuéntame lo que paso entre tu y Nozomi...-

Nico detenía su andar y volteo a ver a Maki. La cara de molestia en la pelinegra era mas que obvia.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia...-

-S-si, si lo es!-

-Que no!-

-Que si!-

-Que no, porque lo seria!?-

-POR QUE TE AMO IDIOTA!-

Nico estaba completamente atónita, si bien los sentimientos de la pelirroja ya eran mas que evidentes, por como se comporto y lo que le dijo en la mañana ella pensó que Maki jamas se le iba a declarar, es mas ella creyó que la pelirroja se dio por vencida al saber que a ella le gustaba Nozomi.

La pelirroja por otra parte se ruborizo por completo y se daba de golpes en su mente al darse cuenta que se había declarado en medio de una discusión, a unos pocos días que habían rechazado a la pelinegra; Si tenia alguna esperanza estaba casi segura que con la idiotez que acababa de cometer, la había perdido.

Nico decidió no decir nada mas y apresurar el paso completamente ruborizada por la repentina confesión de su kouhai. Se dirigió con pazo velos rumbo a su casa seguida muy de cerca por una igual de ruborizada Maki.

-Nico-chan espera-

Maki hacia intentos fallidos de detener el rápido andar de la idol de pelo negro y coletas.

-...Q-que quieres?-

-No vas a decir nada?-

-...So-sobre que Maki-chan?

Maki se estaba hartando muy rápido de este estúpido juego del gato y el ratón, si la iba a rechazar seria mejor ahora que luego que estuviera mas enamorada de la enana, así que tomo fuertemente de la muñeca a Nico y la llevo al parque que estaba cerca del apartamento donde vivía la pelinegra.

-He-ey para que me traes aquí-

La pelirroja seguía sin decir nada y solo buscaba un lugar adecuado para tener la conversación que iba a tener con "su enana".

-T-te advierto que si intentas aprovecharte de Nico gritare...-

Maki solo volteo rápidamente ante tal insinuación y con enojo iba a rebatir esa absurda proclamación pero... la cara de Nico ligeramente sonrojada, el hecho que no se pudiera mover libremente debido al fuerte agarre que ejercía en su muñeca y el que la pelinegra tuviera una expresión que ella solo pudo describir como erótica?, no le ayudo mucho a contradecir los temores de Nico.

-N-no t-t-te voy a hacer na-nada...idiota- _[No aun... AGHHHH! no, no ahora ni nunca, bueno no nunca, nunca, solo no sin su permiso... tal vez aghhhhhh! NO!]_

La pelinegra de ojos carmín había dicho eso en broma pero al ver como la pelirroja se revolvía furiosamente el pelo con la mano que tenia libre, en un claro intento de alejar pensamientos de su cabeza, Nico se pregunto si en verdad su castidad iba a estar a salvo en compañía de Maki.

Ya era un poco tarde y solo los tonos rojizos y naranjas del cielo iluminaban el pequeño parque donde Nico solía jugar cuando era pequeña... bueno cuando era niña. A donde Maki la llevo era un lugar apartado y tranquilo donde solo se oía el leve sonido de la briza atravesando los arboles.

-Quiero tu respuesta- Maki miraba intensamente a Nico y sin soltarle la muñeca la acorralo contra un árbol impidiéndole escapar por ningún medio posible.

-A-a-a que pregunta?-

-No te hagas la tonta Nico-

Nico uso su As bajo la manga y comenzó a provocar a Maki -A-así que Nico Nii te gusta...-

Maki asentía con la cabeza sin saber lo que Nico tenia preparado para ella.

-E-es por eso que no dejabas de hacerle cosas pervertidas a Nico con la mirada~?-

La pelirroja combinaba el color de su pelo con el de su rostro por el gran y evidente sonrojo que tenia

-Y-yo no hacia eso-

-Claro que si, Nico sentía la intensa mirada de Maki-chan-

-Q-que!?... yo no..-

-Si, Nico lo sabe-

-Ahggg que NO, yo no hacia eso!-

-Ah no!?-

-Q-que no, que no me escuchaste?!-

-Entonces porque Nico sentía como Maki-chan la desnudaba con la mirada~?-

-Y-yo si hacia eso... digo no!, no te estaba desnudando, solo en ropa interior! ahgggggg no eso no, yo no hacia nada!, me escuchas, NADA!-

Nico no paraba de reír ante la torpeza de Maki y la pelirroja solo pedía que alguien la matara en ese momento. Los segundos pasaron cada ves mas y mas lentos, el ambiente de risas de hace unos instantes se había esfumado. Era la hora de responder con sinceridad.

-... Maki-chan, tu... tu me gustas pero...-

-No me amas... verdad?- decir esto en voz alta hacia que el corazón se le estrujara a la pelirroja.

-...no-

Maki sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, su primer amor le estaba diciendo que no la amaba y aunque era de esperarse sabiendo que le gustaba Nozomi, eso no le quitaba lo doloroso que era escucharlo salir de sus labios, tan doloroso era que la pelirroja comenzaba a desear jamas haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Nico.

-...No aun-

-...!?- Maki sabia lo que significaba eso, o esperaba que significara lo que ella suponía que significaba, pero se impedía tener muchas esperanzas y aun así su corazón no paraba de latir cada vez mas rápido.

-Aun es muy pronto... literalmente Nozomi me acaba de rechazar el viernes pasado- *Geez*

A Nico se le nublaba un poco la mirada con el recuerdo de su rechazo, por eso trataba de tener el máximo tacto posible con Maki, si bien aun amaba a Nozomi y sabia que eso no cambiaría en un tiempo, también entendía que nunca iban a ser nada. Por otro lado, no podía negar que la pelirroja era de su agrado. Así que deicidio darle la oportunidad que a ella no le dieron.

-Si quieres a Nico Nii tendrás que hacerla caer totalmente de amor por ti Maki-chan-

Maki retomaba fuerzas de esto, Nico le daba la oportunidad de conquistarla y esto le daba la posibilidad de un futuro juntas un futuro por el cual la pelirroja pelearía con uñas y dientes.

-Espera y veras Nico-chan, pronto estarás perdidamente enamorada de mi!-

Nico al ver la decisión y seguridad en los ojos de la pelirroja, solo le dedico una de sus autenticas sonrisas a la de ojos violeta y esta solo se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba al verla.

-Gracias Maki- Nico se acerco y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de Maki y sin esperar respuesta se zafo del acorralamiento en el que la tenia la pelirroja y salio del lugar. Maki se quedo inmóvil por unos instantes para después dar brincos por todas partes mientas gritaba al cielo 'Me beso! Me beso!'.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Maki se vuelve loca por su 'tabla' :'d


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

El día comenzaba entre sollozos para Nozomi, al abrir los ojos con lo primero que se encontraba era con una visión nublada por lagrimas, lamentablemente esto no era nada raro ya que desde el día que rechazo a Nico, la pelimorada no paraba de sentirse miserable al ver como Maki y Nico se hacían cada vez mas cercanas, esto le tría un gran dolor a su corazón y provocaba que las lagrimas brotaran. Aunque esta vez el causante de sus lagrimas no eran las imágenes de Nico y Maki juntas, si no un sueño, un feliz recuerdo en forma de sueño que le había traído mas dolor a su ya afligido corazón.

Mientras que la pelimorada limpiaba sus lagrimas con las yemas de los dedos, se puso a recordar su sueño, un sueño que traía consigo recuerdos de un curioso y lejano pasado.

 _Flashback..._

 _-Hey acosadora quítate de mi camino, estorbas-_

 _Nozomi volteo para ver de quien provenía tan arrogante tono, temía que fuera de alguna alumna de segundo o tercero que quería buscar alguna victima de primero. Pero al ver que la dueña de tan arrogante tono era una niña de primaria se sorprendió mucho-_

 _-Acabas de pensar que soy una niña verdad!?-_

 _Nozomi se sorprendía, pero lo hacia mas y mas el ver que la niña traía su mismo uniforme._

 _-Traigo tu mismo uniforme porque también estudio en Otonokizaka-_

 _Nozomi estaba incrédula por lo que presenciaba, la niña había leído sus pensamientos!, acaso era una psíquica!? Los puntos de poder, fenómenos paranormales y super poderes eran ciertos!_

 _-No te puedo leer la mente- decía la "niña" con clara molestia en el rostro._

 _-...!?- c_ _omo poda decir eso la niña, si claramente le estaba leyendo el pensamiento de nuevo?_

 _-Es tu rostro, es muy fácil de leer- decía en un tono de fastidio la "niña" de coletas bajas amarradas con unas grandes ligas blancas mientras descendía las escaleras y se ponía a su lado._

 _La pelimorada se apartaba un poco su larga cabellera del rostro y se tocaba un poco la cara en un intento de saber si en verdad su rostro cambiaba tanto._

 _-Y?-_

 _-...?-_

 _-Puedes hablar o no, que esta conversación esta comenzando a ser monótona...-_

 _-E-es... si... yo-s si- respondía temerosa la alumna de primer año y ojos esmeralda_

 _*pffff* -Por dios, relájate no voy a comerte ni nada-_

 _Extendiendo las manos la niña de ojos carmín le dio una gran y enorme sonrisa_

 _-Soy Yazawa Nico, la idol numero uno del universo~!-_

 _-I-idol?-_

 _-Sip, Nico es la idol numero uno-_

 _Después_ _hizo su clásica pose de Nico Nico Nii y Nozomi solo podía mirar a la niña que tenia la sonrisa mas cálida que jamas alguien le hubiera dedicado y por alguna razón misteriosa ella también sonreía._

 _[Tiene una linda sonrisa] / [Que sonrisa tan cálida...]_

 _Ambas estaban pensando la una en la otra hasta que el ruido de una puerta las interrumpió._

 _-Si, llevare esto al laboratorio, si me disculpa-_

 _Se retiraba la presidenta de la clase Ayase Eri de el salón de maestros con una pila de hojas en dirección a los laboratorios. Y Nozomi se escondía un poco mientras seguía fijamente con la mirada a la Rusa._

 _-Hummm... así que las rubias son tu tipo?-_

 _Nozomi se sorprendió ante tal comentario y mas ante el hacho que la pelinegra estuviera a su lado, escondida con ella._

 _-Ti-tipo!?-_

 _La pelimorada negaba con la cabeza y Nico solo podía encontrar esto encantador._

 _-Que, acaso no estas acosando a la rubia porque te gusta?-_

 _-N-NO!... no es nada de eso, es solo...-_

 _Nozomi se callaba, no sabia porque había comenzado a hablar, usualmente se hubiera disculpado y salido corriendo lejos del lugar._

 _-...solo, solo que? no me dejes con la duda!-_

 _-E-es solo que...-_

 _-Que, que!? no pongas tanto suspenso, a Nico no le gusta que la hagan esperar!-_

 _-Yo... yo quiero ser s-su amiga-_

 _-...Hah!? y para eso tanto lió, si quieres ser su amiga deberías ir y preguntárselo-_

 _-Yo n-no se como hacerlo-_

 _Nico ponía una cara de incredulidad, nunca pensó que hubiera gente tan tímida, pero algo en la pelimorada de bellos ojos esmeralda le causaba ternura así que decidió ayudarla. Nico siguió a Eri y por inercia Nozomi la siguió a ella y vieron como la rubia apenas podía con tantos papeles._

 _-Ve y ayudala, con eso de seguro se hacen amigas!- con una gran sonrisa Nico apoyaba a Nozomi._

 _-No puedo... ella no quiso que nadie le ayudara-_

 _-Hah? como es eso, ella quiso ir por eso sola, no es algún castigo de un maestro?-_

 _A pesar de ser de primer año y no haber pasado ni un mes del inicio de clases, Nico ya había sido castigada mas de una vez por los profesores y uno de los castigos que había tenido que cumplir era ir por material para las clases por lo cual se sorprendió que alguien hiciera eso por voluntad propia._

 _-Ella es la presidenta de la clase y cuando estaban eligiendo a la vice presidenta ella dijo que no necesitaba a nadie, que podía hacerlo todo ella sola-_

 _-Terca y engreída...bueno eso no importa Nico te ayudara así que agradecelo-_

 _-...?-_

 _Nico explicaba su plan de ir corriendo hacia la rubia y provocar que se le cayeran los papeles, entonces Nozomi llegaría y le ayudaría, conversarían y aunque la rubia no quisiera ella se iba a auto proclamar vice presidenta de la clase._

 _-I-imposible, yo no puedo hacerlo!-_

 _Nico sonreía ampliamente mientras veía a la pelimorada negar y avergonzarse ante tan descabellado plan. Y en un acto que dejo a la pelimorada atónita, Nico se quito las ligas blancas y dejo su pelo suelto._

 _-Ven- Nico se ponía a la espalda de la pelimorada y amarrándole su largo pelo en dos coletas bajas le decía en un suave y dulce tono -Esto es un amuleto especial, mientras las traigas no te sentirás avergonzada y seras tan alegre y feliz como la gran idol Nico Nii-_

 _-Feliz...-_

 _Nico terminaba de acomodar el pelo de Nozomi y se disponía a ejecutar el plan a lo cual Nozomi solo pudo decir -Toujou Nozomi... un gusto en conocerte N-nico-_

 _El llamar a alguien por su nombre la avergonzaba mucho, pero la pelinegra había hecho mucho por ella en tan solo unos minutos, así que sintió que debería de dar todo de si y no desperdiciar el encuentro que la buena fortuna le había preparado._

 _-Yazawa Nico, un gusto Nozomi!-_

 _Corriendo como poseída Nico no solo logro tirar las hojas, si no que tirar a la rubia, la cual reclamaba con molestia. Nozomi solo miraba a la pelinegra voltear y dar una gran sonrisa. Esto lleno de ánimos a la pelimorada y a la rubia le enojo aun mas._

 _-Hola E-erichi... necesitas ayuda?-_

 _Fin del flashback._

En un pequeño espejo de la habitación se reflejaba una pelimorada con el pelo suelto y rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos. Con apatía Nozomi se preparaba para arreglarse, después de todo hoy se cumplía el plazo que le pidió a Eri para pensar en su respuesta... bueno mejor dicho, el día que Eri le dijo que le respondiera. Así que tenia que ir y aceptar la confesión de la rusa, aunque esto no la hacia nada feliz, no estaba eufórica y nerviosa como se supone que debería estarlo. Pauso un momento y sostuvo gentilmente un objeto blanco entre sus manos -Nicochi eres una mentirosa... dijiste que mientras tuviera esto sería feliz- la pelimorada sostenía sus típicas ligas blancas del cabello cerca de su pecho mientras le reclamaba al aire.

Nozomi había entendido que a quien amaba era a Nico pero aun así no podía aceptar sus sentimientos, el aceptarlos podría ser el fin de _μ's;_ Si los aceptaba corría el riesgo de lastimar a personas como Maki, que apenas se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos y comenzaba a sentir el amor; por lo tanto si se le rompía el corazón era posible que incluso dejara de tocar el piano u/o abandonar _μ's._ Por otra parte estaba también Eri a la cual ella misma la hizo caer en sus encantos pensando que lo que sentía por la rubia era amor, para solo darse cuenta que confundió los sentimientos que tuvo por su primer mejor amiga. Si ella se enfadaba lo suficiente, temía que dejara _μ's_ o que simplemente perdiera su usual brillo.

Si una o las dos se iban seria el fin de _μ's_ y con esto seria el fin del sueño de Nico de cantar frente a un gran publico con todas sus amigas y llevarle una sonrisa al corazón del publico, Y esto era algo que Nozomi jamas permitiría, no otra vez.

 _[Como pude ser tan estúpida y confundirme tanto...]_ con un poco de molestia Nozomi tomaba una carta de su baraja y volvía a salir 'The Lovers' _[Al menos ella sera feliz...]_ sin mas pausas se amarro el cabello en sus tradicionales coletas.

Debido a lo sola que siempre creció, Nozomi nunca fue buena con sus sentimientos, o hacer amigos de hecho se intereso en los puntos de poder, lo místico y el tarot como una manera de saber que iba a pasar, poder superar sus miedos y tratar de hablar con la gente. Literalmente Eri fue su primer mejor amiga; la rubia al ser tan diferente a ella la cautivo y la llevo a pensar que sus sentimientos de amistad, admiración y porque negarlo atracción física, eran amor. Pero estos últimos días le dejaron muy en claro que ella amaba a Nico y que lo demostraba de la manera mas tonta y estúpida que había: Lo demostraba como un niño de 5 años que le jala el cabello, le hace travesuras, le pega a la niña que le gusta y todo para tener su atención.

Ya completamente arreglada para irse Nozomi solo dejo salir un gran suspiro, se tumbo en su cama y se preguntaba en que momento callo ante los encantos de Nico. El sueño que tuvo regreso a su mente, al parecer era la respuesta a su pregunta y la única conclusión que le obtuvo es que quizás desde el primer momento que la vio se enamoro.

Al ver su reloj se dio cuenta lo temprano que era, aun faltaban horas para su cita. Podía volver e intentar recuperar el sueño perdido, aunque temía que si veía una vez mas el rostro de Nico en su mente, su determinación flaquearía. Así que decidió ir temprano a su cita, era mejor terminar ese asunto rápido.

(...)

Nozomi se encontraba frente a la casa de Eri, al tocar el timbre fue recibida por una muy entusiasta Arisa. Al entrar a la casa se dio cuenta que Yukiho también estaba en la sala con unos cuantos cuadernos en la mesita de centro, al saludarla le pregunto que hacia a lo cual la hermana pequeña de Honoka respondió que estaban estudiando un poco para los exámenes de admisión. Arisa llegaba junto con su hermana la cual estaba un poco adormilada y en pijamas. La rubia al ver que tenían visitas se fue corriendo para arreglarse en su habitación, las tres chicas se rieron ante la reacción de Eri y la pijama de conejitos tan infantil que no pegaba para nada con el desarrollado cuerpo de la rubia.

Apunto de partir con Eri a dar un pequeño paseo Nozomi no dudo en molestar a Yukiho y decirle que no porque estuvieran a solas le fuera hacer cosas indecentes a Arisa. A Yukiho se le estampo un gran sonrojo en el rostro y le reclamo a la pelimorada, Arisa no entendió muy bien lo que decían y Nozomi solo rió por lo parecidas que eran las hermanas Ayase.

Por otro lado Eri y Arisa se vieron y como si hablaran con la mirada ambas se acercaron, se abrazaron y se dedicaron unas palabras de aliento... -Buena suerte Onee-chan- con un tono un poco melancólico Alisa se despedía de Eli y esta le respondió un simple 'Estaré bien, no te preocupes' mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermanita.

(...)

-Es un bonito día no crees Erichi~-

El día estaba soleado y con un agradable clima pero para cierta rusa esto no importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Nozomi intentaba iniciar la conversación pero la rubia se quedaba en silencio, esto era realmente incomodo pero la pelimorada no dijo mas y se dedico a seguir a Eri. Ya en una pequeña plaza compraron un par de helados y se sentaron en una de las bancas alejadas de la gente, el asunto que tratarían era importante y no querían ser interrumpidas por la gente o por algún curioso.

-...Nozomi-

-¿Que Erichi?-

-Ahora si me dirás que paso entre Nico y Tu?...-

-Yo... yo rechace a Nico-

Al decir esto el rostro de Nozomi reflejo un profundo dolor y Eli lo noto de inmediato.

-Vienes a rechazarme a mi también Nozomi?

-N-no Erichi... ya te había dicho que te amo... así que...-

-Vienes a decir que seamos pareja?-

-...si-

Antes a Eri esto la podía haber emocionado enormemente si no fuera porque en la semana que Nozomi le pidió para pensar bien todo lo relacionado a ellas, en secreto siguió a Nozomi, pensó que quizás la rara actitud entre ella y Nico era porque ahora salían en secreto y no se atrevían a decírselo para evitar destrozarle el corazón. Pero lo que vio cuando la pelimorada llegaba a su destino le partía el corazón... aunque por una razón completamente diferente. Eri veía a Nozomi llorando por horas en un parque, completamente sola, todos los días después de clases. Muchas veces quiso ir y consolarla pero sabia que no era a ella a quien quería en ese momento. Sabia que a quien quería era Nico, pero por como se habían comportado, por fin entendió y pudo deducir correctamente (esta vez) que Nozomi había rechazado a Nico. Ninguna de las dos se hablaba si no era para asuntos de _μ's,_ cuando sus miradas se cruzaban ambas reflejaban un gesto de dolor en el rostro y se volteaban. Cuando Maki iba por la pelinegra para almorzar las dos solas, la pelimorada ponía una cara de profundo dolor al ver eso, esto también le dolía a Eri, ver que tan simples actos ahora le dolían tanto a Nozomi.

Todo eso hacia muy infeliz a Eri, tanto que estaba de mal humor incluso en su casa. Su hermana notando su cambio de actitud le pregunto por la razón. Al principio la rubia se negaba a contar cosa alguna a su hermana, pero al ver lo afligida que estaba su hermana al pasar los días, esta se rindió y le contó todo. La platica se convirtió en discusión pero al final Arisa hizo entender su punto y logro que su hermana mayor recapacitara.

-Entonces ahora somos novias, no es así Nozomi, tu me amas a mi y no a Nico...-

Eri sabia la verdadera respuesta a su pregunta, quizás siempre la supo y por eso se tardo tanto en darle chocolate a Nozomi, pero aun así le dolía el no ser ella la elegida por el corazón de la pelimorada, y lo que le dolía mas era ver a Nozomi lastimarse tanto por tratar de aceptar sus sentimientos.

-Si... yo te amo a ti Erichi...-

Eri vio la mirada llena de dolor de la pelimorada así que decidió que si Nozomi no iba a ser honesta ella la obligaría a serlo.

-Ayer hable con Maki... y me dijo que hoy iba a invitar a Nico en una cita, por lo que me dijo es probable que se le declare hoy- Eri mentía intencionalmente con la firme intención de lastimar a la pelimorada y hacerla recapacitar -No es bueno Nozomi? esas dos por fin van a estar juntas, tal y como lo decían tus cartas-

La rubia seguía con los ataques al ver que aun no lograba su cometido -Ademas... una Nico con el corazón roto caerá fácilmente ante los encantos de Maki-

Nozomi sintió que su corazón se estrujaba tanto que sentía perder el aliento, se llevo las manos a sus adornos de pelo y solo dejo salir un -... Si, eso es... bueno...-

*slap*

Un fuerte sonido cruzo toda la plaza. Eli había abofeteado a Nozomi tan fuerte como pudo. Nozomi no creía lo que acababa de pasar, su ahora novia le había pegado sin ninguna razón aparente y cuando pregunto el porque de tal acción solo recibió un fuerte reclamo.

-¡Si vas a fingir que me amas al menos hazlo bien!-

Reclamaba con furia la rubia de ojos azules a su novia la cual tenia una expresión de incredulidad pintada en toda la cara.

-¡Si vas a fingir que no amas a Nico al menos no comiences a llorar cuando te diga que tiene una cita con alguien!-

Nozomi se sorprendió y llevo la mano a la cara y corroboro que estaba llorando y no era por el golpe que Eri le propino, si no por el hecho de saber que Nico saldría con alguien mas.

*Hick* -Si vas a estar tan triste conmigo *snif* entonces... *hick* entonces vete...-

Eli no podía mas, los últimos días le dejaron muy en claro que a quien amaba Nozomi era a Nico y no ella, el colmo fue el verla hacer a un lado su corazón y todo por estar con ella aun sin amarla.

(...)

Pasaron un gran rato en silencio hasta que Eri dejo de llorar, el canto de las aves y el bullicio a lo lejos de la gente era lo único que llenaba el ambiente. Poco a poco Eri se tranquilizo y decidió hablar, lo que debía hacer era lo mas doloroso que se le ocurría pero al mismo tiempo sabia que bebía hacerlo y no solo por Nozomi, si no que por ella también.

-Esto es todo Nozomi...-

-Erichi!?-

-Es mejor que terminemos Nozomi-

-Q-que dices Eri! nosotras apenas hemos comenzado a salir-

Eri se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Nozomi, el beso duro menos que un suspiro y para la rubia fue muy... doloroso -...Si seguimos así terminaremos odiándonos-

-Erichi... yo...- interrumpía la ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil a su antigua vice presidenta -No quiero ver esa cara llena de dolor cada vez que te bese...-

Eli puso un dedo sobre los labios de Nozomi callándola y haciendo una señal con la que la pelimorada entendió que la ojiazul quería hablar sin obstrucciones.

-Soy muy triste estando a tu lado Nozomi... se que tu también lo eres y yo... yo no quiero eso-

La pelimorada intentaba hacer un comentario pero Eri negaba con la cabeza y le pedía que la dejara continuar sin interrupciones.

-He lastimado mucho a Nico a quien consideraba una de mis mejores amigas, me comporte de manera terrible con ella siendo que solo estaba enamorada... aunque fuera de la misma chica yo...yo no debí actuar de ese modo-

Nozomi escuchaba en completo silencio lo que su mejor amiga tenia que decir.

-Te he lastimado a ti que te considero lo mejor de mi vida y me he lastimado a mi por ser tan terca y obstinada en tenerte solo para mi aunque tu amaras a alguien mas-

Eri sostenía firmemente las manos de Nozomi que comenzaba a llorar, como era de esperarse la intuitiva lectora de tarot, supo que eso era posiblemente el fin de toda posible relación con la rubia, llámese novias, amigas o mejores amigas.

-Te amo mucho Nozomi, te amo lo suficiente... como para dejarte ir...-

Eri comenzaba a llorar, estaba dejando a la que para ella era el amor de su vida, pero su hermana tenia razón, ella no era feliz, y aunque tuviera a Nozomi en sus brazos de nada le serviría si su corazón estaba fuera de su alcance .

Nozomi se aferraba a Eri con un fuerte abrazo y repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su amada mejor amiga, tratandole de transmitir todos los sentimientos que tenia en ese instante.

-Erichi, Erichi, Erichi, Erichi, Erichi...-

-Lo se, lo se, yo también...Nozomi-

Con un ultimo y gran abrazo Eli se despedía de Nozomi y dedicándole unas palabras al oído se fue y dejo sola a Nozomi.

-...Es hora que seas un poco mas egoísta Non-chan, ve por ella y acorralala como lo hiciste conmigo, no dejes que Maki te la robe...-

Estas palabras se repitieron en la cabeza de Nozomi una y otra ves.

(...)

Nozomi estaba en el templo, era el refugio al que acudía cuando se sentía deprimida, sola o confundida. Se paso horas pensando y meditando lo que debería de hacer y llego a una decisión, aunque supo que no seria fácil y probablemente terminaría lastimando a mas gente; decidió ser mas egoísta y con decicion en los ojos la pelimorada saco su baraja de tarot y dejo que una fuerte ráfaga de viento se llevara sus cartas. Al ver las cartas de tarot volando sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima y se puso como meta el pelear contra el destino y hacer de Nico su todo.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Me pregunto si ahora odian menos o mas a Nozomi


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

Nozomi la estaba pasando realmente mal en esa semana... si bien al principio de semana se propuso enfrentar el destino y hacer que Nico la perdonara y aceptara salir con ella, Nico no ponía mucho de su parte, apenas llegaba la pelimorada a querer entablar una conversación con ella, esta se iba y dejaba a Nozomi con la palabra en la boca. Eri no podía aguantar dar unos pequeños suspiros al ver como su 'mejor amiga' hacia de todo por tratar de llamar la atención de la pelinegra sin mucho éxito, cuando la chica de coletas bajas y ojos esmeralda se vio observada por su 'mejor amiga', solo hizo un gesto de torpeza y le dedico una sonrisa algo culpable.

La pelimorada decidió que si quería hablar con Nico, debía emboscarla. Así paso la semana, tratando de sorprender a la pelinegra y dejarla sin salida, pero siempre lograba escaparse por poco, quedándose sin opciones, decidió que debía esperar a la pelinegra en el salón de club donde no podía escapar; si bien ella no quería llevar los problemas al club, se quedaba sin alternativas, así que se apresuro para llegar temprano y poder esperar a Nico; pero al llegar a el salón del club de investigación de idols, mejor conocido como la base de _μ's_ una pelirroja ya estaba sentada leyendo una novela. Cuando Nico llego se sorprendió por la inusual presencia de Nozomi. La pelirroja, sin mucha advertencia apenas vio a Nico la tomo de la mano y la llevo fuera del club. Esto dejo a Nozomi realmente molesta pero decidió esperar a que regresaran, si no era antes de la practica, bien podía esperar a después del ensayo.

(...)

-Hey Maki espera, tenemos reunión en el club, ya estamos a unos días del Love Live y tenemos que prepararnos al máximo-

-Lo se!-

-Si lo sabes entonces suéltame!-

-...No!-

-Hah!? como que no, la gran idol Nico Nii te dice que la sueltes!-

Maki solo hacia mas firme el agarre de su mano sobre la muñeca de su senpai de ojos carmín. Caminada sin rumbo fijo, solo sabia que quería hablar con Nico pero no tenia claro donde, así que se dirigió a uno de sus lugares favoritos que también era un lugar apartado y con la privacidad necesaria para tratar los asuntos que tenia en mente.

Ya una ves dentro del salón de música donde solía pasar ratos tocando en gran piano que había en su interior se dirigió a Nico en un tono temeroso y avergonzado.

-Nico! n-nosotras que somos!?-

-Huh?-

-S-si... tu...tu me dijiste que podía conquistarte y-y yo lo he estado haciendo pero.. mmm nosotras que somos-

-N-no te entiendo Maki-chan-

-Ahggg! quiero saber si tu y yo aun somos solo amigas o uhmmm.. algo mas!

La respuesta de porque la pelirroja hacia esa pregunta se encontraba en todos los días que pasaron desde su confesión. Esos días estuvieron llenos de altibajos, primero feliz por la oportunidad que le era dada y luego ansiosa al no saber como exactamente conquistaría a Nico, todo lo que sabia sobre los gustos de la pelinegra era que le gustaban los dulces, el color rosa y Nozomi; Y aunque en figura no le podía ganar, estaba segura que en unos años no le tendría que envidiar nada a la Miko; Después vino la incertidumbre, si bien Nico le dio una oportunidad... que eran ellas exactamente, ya no eran solo amigas o simples compañeras de grupo, eran algo mas; Después le siguió la angustia, que pasaba si Nozomi decidía que siempre si quería a Nico, ella veía como es que la pelimorada trataba de acercarse a Nico, toda esa semana la pelinegra estuvo escapando de Nozomi, eso la llevo a cuestionarse el que evitaría que estuvieran juntas? Con que derecho le reclamaría a Nozomi? No eran novias o si? el no saber eso la estaba matando. Y aunque no dejaba día sin desperdiciar y tener algún detalle con Nico, en secreto estaba sufriendo por tanta incertidumbre en cuanto a su relación.

-Oh!... eso-

-Ahggg si eso, quiero saber si tu eres... bueno si eres mi n-no-novia o algo así-

La pelirroja desviaba la mirada y jugaba tanto con su mechón de pelo que Nico podía jurar que se lo arrancaría de un momento a otro. Aunque la pelirroja tenia un punto valido, ellas dos que eran, no eran novias... pero tampoco eran solo amigas. Y al no saber que hacer quiso desviarse del tema pero la seriedad de Maki se lo impidió, sin mas remedio se puso a pensar arduamente en lo que eran, fue así que recordó un articulo de las cientos y cientos de revistas que leía, el cual había leído junto con Kotori hace ya un buen tiempo y mencionaba que 'Si no estas segura si ese chico que se te confeso puede ser tu príncipe azul, se su novia a prueba! si las cosas funcionan bien! y si no al menos ambos pasaron un buen rato n.n'. Ella recordó que Kotori pregunto si eso funcionaria a la inversa, a lo cual Nico le pregunto si se le iba a declarar a alguien y pedirle que fuera su novio a prueba, la modista no dijo nada y solo sonrió mientras seguía diseñando. Recapacitando decidió aplicar lo mismo a su situación, si bien era una chica y no un chico, Nico supuso que se podía aplicar lo mismo, al fin y al cabo no tenia a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas, y por lo que ella sabia, Nozomi estaba saliendo con Eri, así que decidió contarle a Maki su idea.

-Q-QUE!?-

-Ya me oíste, novia a prueba... es una tendencia que se usa hoy en día-

La pelirroja no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía la idol en frente de ella pero... eso significaría que serian NOVIAS! y aunque obviamente tenia al final la palabra 'a prueba' la pelirroja no hacia mas que sonrojarse enormemente mientras su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segura que Nico lo escuchaba.

-E-entonces somos N-novias...-

-A-a pru-prueba Maki-chan, entendiste, a prueba... si las cosas no salen bien simplemente no separamos sin malos entendidos...-

La pelinegra respondía con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, no sabia bien porque pero al ver la reacción de Maki ella también se sonrojaba

-S-si Nico-chan, ya entendí- la pelirroja seguía jugando con su mechón de pelo

-B-bien Maki-chan, desde ahora eres la Novia de la gran idol Nico Nii-

-A prueba-

-Huh!?-

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro Maki le recalcaba su pequeño error a Nico -Se te olvido decir novia 'a prueba'-

-S-si... no, la gran idol Nico Nii no lo olvido... es solo que...mhmm... no se escucha bien decir a prueba, si eso, no se escucha bien!-

-Ha~ entonces fue solo eso Nico-chan?- en un tono encantador y algo seductor en la opinión de la pelinegra, Maki la cuestionaba sobre su pequeño descuido.

-S-si... conque lo sepamos nosotras es suficiente-

-...Entonces esta bien si las demás solo se enteran de la parte de "novias"?-

-...!-

(...)

Ya en el cuarto del club con todas presentes, Maki se aclaro la garganta y les pidió a todas su atención y dándole una sonrisa triunfal por un segundo a Nozomi, anunciaba un gran hecho a sus amigas e integrantes de _μ's_.

Nozomi tenia toda la intención de pelear por Nico, pero el anuncio que hacia Maki no le ayudaba mucho a su cometido. Hace cuestión de segundos, la pelirroja les comunicaba a todas que Nico-chan era su NOVIA que si alguna quería decir algo debería de hacerlo ahora.

Esto tomaba por sorpresa a Nozomi y sobretodo a Eli, si bien Nico había sido rechazada, ninguna pensó que la pelinegra aceptara salir con alguien tan rápido.

-Queeeeee!? Como que están saliendo, Rin estaba segura que a Maki no le gustaba Nico, Nya~- se burlaba la chica gato de su pelirroja amiga

-Si, si, ya lo entendí, no era muy sincera- contestaba con enojo la pelirroja.

-Felicidades Nico-chan- la amante del arroz le daba un abraso a Nico, pero no duro mucho ya que Maki llego a separarlas y abrasar ella a la pelinegra. Nico sintiéndose un poco incomoda separo el abrazo.

*Geezz* -Si antes Maki estaba siempre al pendiente de la hermosa Nico Nii no quiero ni pensar en como sera ahora que estamos saliendo~-

Maki se sonrojaba y casi todas las chicas de _μ's_ se reían del pequeño acto. Aunque por dentro Nico aun estaba con el corazón roto, ella puso su mejor sonrisa y se dejo llevar por ese nuevo y pequeño sentimiento que tenia por Maki.

-Es increíble que estén saliendo... yo pensaba que se odiaban desde que las conozco- mencionaba Umi en autentico tono de sorpresa.

-Y-yo también creía algo parecido- agregaba la modista.

-Si que son lentas- añadía la "avispada" amante del pan que esa tarde tenia otra 'salida de amigas' con Tsubasa. Al parecer a Kira Tsubasa le daban muchos "boletos a punto de caducar" por eso desde el 14 de febrero, Honoka había estado recibiendo invitaciones al cine, parque de atracciones, zoológico, museo; en el que por cierto la carismática líder de _μ's_ se aburrió a muerte y termino por sentarse en una incomoda silla que por alguna razón le hizo ganarse un severo regaño de uno de los guardias. En fin, la pelinaranja había ido a muchas citas con la líder de _A-RISE_ sin darse cuenta... y aun así se atrevía a llamar lentas a las demás personas.

 _[Me esta llamando 'lenta' Honoka!?]_ por algún motivo la pelirroja se sentía realmente insultada

Las demás chicas se unían a la burla que hacia Rin, excepto por una pelimorada que veía con extrañeza a Nico, si bien la Nico que veían sus ojos estaba claramente feliz, ella sabia que era imposible que la pelinegra aceptara tan fácil a Maki. Pero en algún lugar de su mente regresaba lo que dijeron sus cartas y se preguntaba si ese era el poder del destino.

Eli vio como Nozomi sonreía y se unía a las burlas pero sabia que por dentro debería de estar pasándola realmente mal, aunque en su corazón sentía lastima al ver a la pelimorada, no podía evitar alegrarse al saber que Maki estaba con Nico. Y este pensamiento solo le hizo ver que no iba a ser tan fácil dejar ir los sentimientos que tenia por la Miko de voluptuosas medidas.

(...)

Por la feliz ocasión decidieron saltarse la practica he ir a celebrar. La verdad es que Nico no tenia cabeza para nada de eso, el día había sido muy largo pero decidió seguir a sus amigas, al fin y al cabo ya había llorado lo suficiente por Nozomi y el ir a celebrar su "noviazgo" con Maki no le podía hacer daño.

Umi y Kotori estaban en una especie de disputa que por supuesto la de cabellos grisáceos gano al usar su dulce tono de voz. Umi no tenia la mas mínima defensa contra esto. Así que muy a su pesar Umi accedió a las peticiones de su "amiga".

Ya en la cafetería cierta modista se armaba de valor y apoyada por su arquera, dijo lo que desde hace mucho quería decir a sus amigas.

-Chicas... nosotras también queremos decirles que Umi y Yo somos novias-

Las integrantes de _μ's_ tuvieron una reacción realmente aburrida, nadie se sorprendió, de hecho todas recordaban con claridad la escena de celos de Kotori, podían haber recordado otras cosas, pero el "yandere power" de Kotori dejo una impresión permanente en la mente de casi todo el grupo, unas también recordaban el como Umi gritaba que ella no había dejado llegar a su novia 'tan lejos'.

-Ya los sabíamos- respondían al unisono el grupo de amigas

-Ah! Incluso Honoka se dio cuenta- exclamaba una pelinegra de coletas

-No puedo creer que Rin también lo supo- decía en un tono de autentica sorpresa cierta pelirroja

La feliz "pareja" reviraba las burlas que habían sufrido hace rato.

-Que dices, nya!?-

-Hugggg como no saberlo si me he encontrado con ellas dos besándose sin cuidado-

-Hey! que estábamos en la casa de Kotori y con la puerta cerrada, aun no se como diablos entraste Honoka- reclamaba Umi totalmente roja por los recuerdos que le venían a la mente

El rato pasaba entre risas y burlas de lo despistadas que eran Rin y Honoka, como no habían ocultado muy bien su romance Umi y Kotori, el como todas creían que Maki y Nico se odiarían de por vida, pero resultaba no ser verdad. Y aunque no todo eran risas, sobre todo en el caso de Nozomi ya que a la pelinegra se le veía realmente feliz al lado de Maki, mientras que la pelirroja le restregaba en la cara su noviazgo con Nico.

Kotori trataba de interrumpir las risas y burlas para aclarar un punto importante si bien era cierto que últimamente Umi y ella no habían hecho un buen trabajo escondiendo su relación, lo que realmente querían decir con 'novias' ninguna lo imaginaba.

Umi al ver que su novia trataba inútilmente de interrumpir, decidió ayudarle a serenar las cosas.

-Chicas, lo que les queremos decir es que...-

-Que Umi y Yo estamos co-comprometidas!- Kotori terminaba la frase de su arquera

El resto de las integrantes de _μ's_ se sorprendía por tal declaración, incluso Honoka que se consideraba la mejor amiga de ambas no tenia ni idea del hecho.

 _Al recibir un sin fin de preguntas y cuestionamientos, la modista les contó el como en uno de esos días donde creían estar solas su casa, comenzaban con los besos y caricias pero fueron interrumpidas al ser descubiertas por su madre. Aunque la directora no estaba muy contenta de descubrir que su hija tenia esos gustos, trato de aceptarlo de la mejor manera y las dejo seguir con su relación. No sin antes hacerle prometer a la arquera que también le diría a sus padres, aunque ante tal posibilidad la peliazul temblaba de miedo, pero se tranquilizo al oír que la madre de Kotori las apoyaría._

Todas se preguntaban el como les fue con los padres de Umi ya que por lo que les habían dejado saber Honoka, Kotori y la misma Umi, sus padres no eran las persona mas flexibles del mundo, de hecho eran muy tradicionalistas y no imaginaban a tales padres aceptando que su hija tuviera novia.

 _Umi interrumpía para contarles que había pasado cuando les dijo a sus padres. Comenzó contando como ella organizo una cena en su casa e invito a Kotori y su madre. La cena transcurrió con normalidad, lo difícil llego cuando ella declaro que estaba saliendo con Kotori y que no tenia intenciones de dejarla. Como era de esperarse su padre fue el que peor lo tomo._

 _Kotori interrumpía el relato su novia y contaba el como su madre calmo a la alterada madre de Umi y le hizo entender que para ella también fue difícil pero la felicidad de su hija era lo principal para ella, de una u otra manera la madre de la arquera comenzaba a digerir la situación._

 _Umi retomaba la conversación solo para hacerles saber lo fuertemente que se oponía su padre a tal relación, decía el como cambiaría de escuela a la arquera, el como regresarían a el pueblo de sus abuelos para alejarla de Kotori. Mas de una de las integrantes de μ's se sorprendía ante tal hecho y se preguntaban el como afectaría su actuación en el Love Live, pero Umi proseguía con la historia. Sin muchos mas rodeos Umi les dijo que reto a su padre a un duelo de espadas._

Si bien el padre de Umi era maestro de Kendo, también era cierto que el clan Sonoda tenían historia que remontaba hasta la época samurai y ellos solo pasaban de padre a hijo las técnicas con la Katana.

Al oír duelo de espadas todas se tensaron y mas al ver lo que Umi escondía bajo su saco varios vendajes de cortadas menores dando a entender que el duelo apenas había sido ayer.

-Umi estas bien!?- Honoka preguntaba alarmada a lo cual la peliazul movía la cabeza en respuesta afirmativa.

 _Kotori tomaba la mano de Umi y le daba un tierno beso y contaba el como su arquera peleo con su padre por el derecho de poder decidir con quien compartir su vida._

Aunque como era de esperarse Umi no podía ganarle a su padre pero este se conmovió al ver a su hija cubierta de cortadas pero sin dar un paso atrás, sin que el fuego de sus ojos menguara ni un segundo, sin que su postura se rompiera por mas herida que estaba. Como su padre le dolía ver esto, pero como su maestro le llenaba de orgullo a ver que su determinación era de piedra y aunque le fuera la vida en ello, no cedería ni un centímetro. Al final Umi solo pudo hacerle un leve corte en la mejilla a su padre y este se dio por satisfecho. El señor que daba el aspecto de un samurai en toda la extensión de la palabra le dijo a su hija que desde ahora tendría que practicar mucho mas con la espada ya que seria cabeza de familia y no le permitiría ser una deshonra a el legado de la espada Sonoda.

 _Umi les dijo como es que al final del duelo de espadas su padre le dio el permiso de casarse con Kotori y el como cuando ella trato de decirle a su padre que por ahora solo estaban saliendo, este se molesto y le dijo que eso no era nada digno, que solo podía aceptar su relación si tenían intenciones de casarse. Si el nunca toleraría que anduviera tonteando con un chico y otro y otro, menos iba a aceptar que hiciera eso con una y otra y otra mujer._

 _Kotori termino la historia por su novia la cual ya estaba totalmente roja de vergüenza y les dijo el como Umi grito que ella lo que mas quería era pasar su vida a su lado pero no podía forzarla a estar comprometida, a lo cual ella corrigió a su arquera y le dijo que ella quería lo mismo, así que de esa forma quedaron oficialmente comprometidas._

Como era de esperarse las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

-Felicidades, nya~- Rin saltaba a abrazar a sus senpais

-S-si felicidades Umi y Kotori- Hanayo les daba una cálida sonrisa

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijeran- decía Honoka haciendo un gracioso mohin pero al final también felicito a sus mejores amigas

-Felicidades Kotori, Umi- decía políticamente Maki la cual seguía tomando la mano de Nico.

-Bien hecho Kotori, por fin pudiste ponerle el lazo a Umi- Nico bromeaba alegremente por fuera... aunque por dentro se sentía un poco triste al contemplar la idea de que un día también Nozomi se casaría con Eri o algún otra chica... cualquier chica, menos ella... Pero el leve apretón de mano que le dio Maki en señal de apoyo, la animo un poco. _[Acaso sabe que me puse triste...?]_

Una bella sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Nico, un gran sonrojo en el rostro de Maki y por menos de una fracción de segundo, una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en el rostro de Nozomi.

-Ara~ Umi bien hecho, por fin dio en el blanco tu _'Love Arrow'_ – Riéndose de la reacción de la arquera Nozomi parecía feliz, pero al pensar en matrimonio solo una mujer le venia a la mente, pero sabia que eso difícilmente pasaría ya que a esa mujer de cabello negro y brillantes ojos carmín la había rechazado y ahora ella estaba al parecer felizmente en una relación con su kouhai de rojizos cabellos.

-Y cuando sera la boda- preguntaba Eri que estaba un poco al margen de todo y solo veía como su mejor amiga apretaba los puños bajo la mesa.

La feliz pareja les dijo que al entrar a la universidad se casarían y que esperaban contar con su presencia y no solo como invitadas, si no como madrinas. Esto puso muy felices a las siete chicas las cuales aceptaron alegremente. Siguieron la platica mientras comían postres hasta que la tarde se hizo noche y decidieron que era hora de partir a sus respectivos hogares.

(...)

De camino a su casa Nozomi fue interceptada por Eri, la cual estaba claramente confundida.

-Nozomi!- la rubia le gritaba a su mejoramiganoviaporunosminutos, desde hace unos instantes le había estado hablando pero la pelimorada no respondía.

-Erichi- La pelimorada respondía casi como un cuerpo sin vida

-Es cierto, Nico y Maki están saliendo, no es algún truco o broma?-

Al mencionar esto Nozomi no reacciono de muy buena manera y arremetió contra su amiga descargando toda la furia que sentía.

-Hah!? y como quieres que yo sepa Erichi!-

-...!-

-Nicochi no me ha hablado ni una vez para otra cosa que no sea de _μ's_ , ya ni el saludo me da si no hay alguien mas presente!-

-...Nozomi yo-

Nozomi se daba cuenta que tan mezquina estaba siendo en ese momento -L-lo siento Erichi...yo me desquite contigo-

-Esta bien, pera eso estamos las amigas!-

La mención de esto le hacia doler el corazón a ambas chicas y por la expresión de sus rostros ambas se dieron cuenta. La rubia se apresuro a disculparse y la de ojos esmeralda lo hizo de igual forma.

-No, yo lo siento Erichi...no debí ser tan desconsiderada, me siento muy afortunada que aun quieras ser mi amiga-

La rubia abrazaba a Nozomi y le acariciaba la cabeza -Sabes que jamas dejaría de ser tu amiga- separándose del abrazo le dedico una gran sonrisa a la Miko -Ahora vamos por un Parfait y cuéntame que crees que pasa entre esas dos, si?-

Nozomi se sentía inmensamente feliz de poder conservar su amistad con Eri, que si bien no era la misma de antes y aun había momentos incómodos como el de hace rato, era cierto que ahora era mas sincera.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

A prueba...

Espero no les moleste que ahondara un poco mas en la relación de Umi y Kotori. También lo haré en la relación/amistad de Honoka y Tsubasa :d


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Varias semanas han pasado desde la prematura confesión de Maki y grandes acontecimientos han pasado entre ella, su enana, sus compañeras de grupo y rivales, pero para ella habían sido tres lo grandes hechos en su vida.

El primero y mas importante para ella es que Nico le dio una oportunidad de enamorarla, oportunidad que ella no ha desperdiciado y le ha llenado de detalles los días a su senpai de baja estatura. Si bien tiempo después le dijo que ahora eran novias, era algo así como un periodo de prueba en el cual la pelirroja tiene como meta enamorar a Nico y hacer que esta vez si sean novias de verdad. Y aunque no a dejado del todo su actitud tsundere y sus 'peleas' con Nico. Trata de ser mas sincera y abierta sobre sus sentimientos.

El segundo suceso que en realidad era el mas importante y definía su vida en familia, es que ella le confeso a sus padres que tenia sentimientos por otra mujer. Maki podía haberse esperado a ver como salían las cosas con ella y Nico después de su "periodo de prueba" y ver el como ellas juntas enfrentaban las presiones sociales, prejuicios y sus familias, pero ella decidió hacerlo por si misma, no porque no confiara en que podía atravesar ese proceso con Nico, o que no confiara que la pelinegra le diera un 'si' al final, si no porque creía que le debía la verdad a sus padres y a ella misma.

Esta confesión fue en parte animada por el relato de como Umi se enfrento a su padre en un duelo de espadas, poniendo su vida en la linea por defender su amor y defenderse ella misma de cualquier critica, desprecio o posible imposición de algún futuro prometido. Si Umi se había enfrentado a una espada por Kotori, que acaso ella no podía enfrentarse a una discusión con su padre por defender el amor que tenia por su enana?

Si bien todo esto le traía muchas preguntas a la pelirroja y una de ellas era si realmente quería definirse a ella misma como una persona que le gustan las mujeres aun siendo mujer. Esta cuestión había estado rondado rincones obscuros de la conciencia de la pelirroja desde que por fin acepto que amaba a Nico. Al recapacitar y ver su pasado, se dio cuenta que jamas le llamaron la atención los hombres, niños o chicos; pero en cambio reconocía que tal vez le había llamado la atención una niña de pelo plateado que fue con ella en el kinder, tal vez ese sentimiento de amistad con la chica castaña de primaria era otra cosa, que tal vez su cariño por su maestra de piano era otro tipo de "cariño" y ni se diga lo que siente por Nico.

Poniendo todo esto junto, Maki se daba cuenta que lo mas probable era que ella fuera lesbiana, no que Nico fuera la primera y única mujer que le hubiera gustado o de la única que se fuera a enamorar en su vida, aunque si se lo preguntaban, a ella le bastaba con tener a Nico y ninguna otra mas.

Para la pelirroja Nico no era un gusto pasajero, un capricho, o una fase debido al ambiente de _"lirio"_ que se respiraba en una escuela para mujeres; he incluso si las cosas no salían bien entre ellas dos, la pelirroja no se podía imaginar con un hombre, simplemente el pensar en estar con alguien del sexo masculino se le hacia raro y antinatural para ella.

Así que ya habiéndose definido y reconocido totalmente, decidió hablar con sus padres en una cena realmente larga y complicada.

Como era de esperarse la platica no fue de lo mas ameno, su padre se enojo mucho y su madre trato de explicarle que era una fase que algunas chicas que pasaban tanto tiempo en una escuela femenina desarrollaban. Maki se defendió mencionando lo antinatural que para ella era el simplemente imaginarse con un hombre, les explico que no era asco o miedo, era simple y sencillamente como si le dijeran que iba a ser novia de un piano o un avión, algo completamente ajeno a ella. En este punto su madre se rindió y trato de comenzar a entender a su hija.

Por otra parte su padre preocupado del futuro de su Princesita estaba tramando el en incluso mandarla fuera del país a lo cual la pelirroja dijo que aunque la alejaran de la chica que le gusta, con el tiempo seguro se enamoraría de otra mujer. En este paso de la discusión Maki se declaraba abiertamente lesbiana ante sus padres, no solo que le gustara una y solo una chica, admitía que si las cosas no iban bien, ella probablemente probaría suerte con otra chica cuando el tiempo fuera indicado y su corazón hubiera sanado.

-Pero hija eso no es normal-

-Lo es para mi-

-Sufrirás mucha discriminación Maki, podrías dañar tu reputación y la del hospital-

-Te interesa mas tu hospital que tu hija!?-

-No hija, pero entiende, el hospital es tu futuro, es el legado que tu madre y yo te dejamos-

-L-lo se Papa, pero...-

-Lo mas natural es que tengas un novio, te cases y tengas tus hijos Princesa-

Maki se quedo pensando unos segundos y dijo las palabras exactas para que su padre la comprendiera un poco.

-Papá, si te dijeran 'Desde ahora te van a gustar los hombres' tu aceptarías?-

-...-

-...Ya rinde te cariño, si tu odiabas la simple idea que un chico tocara a tu Princesita- terminaba con una risita la madre de Maki

-He-ey eso es normal- alzaba la vos y con una cara de seriedad absoluta continuaba -Cualquier tipo que se acerque a mi hija lo castro-

La señora de rojos cabellos igual que su hija, se burlaba de la actitud de su marido y le recordaba como el fue el que sugirió que entrara a Otonokizaka, así que le insinuó que no se quejara del resultado.

Con las dos en su contra, el señor Nishikino por fin acepto que a su hija le gustaban las mujeres... pero no por eso el iba a aceptar que cualquier chica saliera con su princesa, el tenia que corroborar si la señorita era o no digna para su hija.

A lo cual la tsundere pensó que al final era lo mismo, su padre seguía siendo tan sobre protector en ese aspecto que dudaba que algún día cambiara. Pero al menos la habían aceptado y el asunto no paso a mayores. Y claro que no iba a pasar a mayores, por muy estrictos que fueran, los padres de Maki la querían mucho, ella era su mas grande tesoro y jamas harían algo para lastimar a su hija.

El tercer y ultimo punto es que habían ganado el Love Live y la graduación de Nico estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, si quería pasar las vacaciones con la pelinegra tendría que hacer algo ya que al haberle confesado a sus padres su gusto por las mujeres, estos estaban un poco mas atentos a quien veía su hija, por lo cual llevar a Nico a su casa era como si pusiera a la pelinegra de coletas y ojos rubí en un exhibidor y les anunciara a sus padres con bombo y platillo que esa era la chica que le gustaba.

Los días pasaban y la pelirroja ideaba formas de pasar las vacaciones con Nico sin que sus padres se metieran en eso; Pasando por descabellados planes como secuestrar a Nico, o locos como decir que Nico era la hija ilegitima de su padre y que ahora viviría con ellos, pasando por los estúpidos como decir que Nico era una niña perdida a la cual iba a cuidar hasta encontrar a sus padres y pasando por los realmente idiotas como decir que Nico era una deidad intergalactica que tenia que complacer o si no la tierra y el universo mismo se verían destruidos. Al ver que sus planes eran cada vez peores y que lo único que harían es que sus padres la mandaran a un manicomio, decidió optar por la opción mas plausible... aunque no le gustaba del todo, era la única realista. Por lo cual la pelirroja de ojos violeta le sugirió a su amiga y próxima presidenta del club de investigación de idols, que a manera de despedida, pasaran unos días de vacaciones en su casa de la playa.

A lo cual Hanayo dio su primer orden como presidenta del club de investigación de idols y proclamo una semana entera de juegos! que después de ver el rostro de Umi, fue juegos y... ensayos. Ya que querían dar un ultimo concierto en la ceremonia de bienvenida de Yukiho y Arisa; Por lo cual no se podían permitir dar una actuación mediocre.

-Hanayo, debes de empezar a comportarte como una buena presidenta de club-

-S-si Umi-chan...-

-Kayo-chin sera la mejor presidenta de club, nya~-

La chica gato corría y abrasaba a su amiga de la infancia y esta solo se apenaba un poco ante la situación.

-R-rin-chan...-

-Hey! Nico Nii a sido la mejor presidenta, nadie se compara con la- interrumpía su "novia" -Si, si Nico, tu eres la mejor ya entendimos, pero ahora planeemos que día nos vamos y donde nos reuniremos-

*Hump!* Nico se volteaba un poco enojada que la interrumpiera su "novia" a lo cual esta solo le tomo la mano y le dijo en un leve susurro al oído -El fin de semana vamos a comprar trajes de baño Nico-chan- La pelinegra al ver lo sonrojada que estaba su novia, se ruborizo y contesto con un simple 'ok...'

 _[Otra vez... restregándome en la cara que Nico es su novia...]_

Maki al ver que Nozomi desviaba la mirada, solo dio una pequeña mueca en forma de victoria, ahora Nico era su novia (a prueba) y la pelimorada tenia que aguantar eso.

-Mhmmm chicas-

Llamaba la atención su aun líder de grupo, todas volteaban para ver que era lo que merecía una cara tan seria por parte de Honoka.

-Les parece bien si invitamos a _A-RISE_?-

-A-RISE?!- preguntaban al unisono las 8 chicas

-Si, me gustaría invitarlas-

-Y se puede saber porque invitarías a nuestras rivales Honoka?- Umi estaba un poco a disgusto con la idea, desde sus encuentros con sus eternas rivales _A-RISE,_ ella no dejaba de notar que cierta francesa pelinegra le ponía demasiada atención a Kotori y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Bueno... Tsubasa-san se la pasa invitándome a todas partes, así que quisiera agradecerle el ser tan buena amiga y...-

-Un momento!... Kira Tsubasa se la pasa invitándote a citas!?- Nico gritaba algo emocionada

-No son citas Nico- mencionaba segura la amante del pan -Es solo que Tsubasa-san tiene muchos boletos que están a punto de expirar y como Toudou-san y Yuuki-san están ocupadas, ella me invita a mi.

La idea colectiva fue de un claro sentimiento de lastima por Kira Tsubasa al estar tras semejante cabeza dura.

-Quería que las tres pudieran pasar mas tiempo juntas- explicaba su punto Honoka y al ver los rostros desanimados de las demás, les pregunto si estaban en contra a lo que respondieron que no, que debería invitarlas.

 _[_ _Pobre Kira Tsubasa, tener que enamorarse de esa idiota cabeza hueca... aunque no soy quien para decirlo]_ Nico volteaba y daba un rápido vistazo a Nozomi.

 _[Hah!? y aun así se atrevió a llamarme lenta!?]_ Maki aun seguía ofendida por lo que le dijo Honoka ese día

 _[Honoka...]_ la modista se avergonzaba de su amiga y su aparente retardo mental

 _[Solo espero que todo salga bien entre esas tres]_ Umi dejaba de lado lo cabeza dura que era su amiga para centrarse en el problema que le ocupaba mas... el pensar en como pasarían la semana Eri, Nozomi y Nico

[Unas vacaciones con _A-RISE_ , es un sueño hecho realidad! ellas ganaron el primer Love Live, sus canciones siempre alcanzan éxitos y sus vídeos son de los mejor calificados, si pudiera pasar todas las vacaciones con ellas podría morir en paz! Ademas están a punto de dar el salto de ser school idos a ser idols para la mejor compañía, van a ser compañeras de grupos como- -K-kayo-chin... - interrumpía sus pensamientos? su amiga de la infancia -Estas hablando muy fuerte...nya~-

Hanayo se avergonzaba al dejar salir ese lado de si misma y solo repetía su típica frase 'Que alguien me salve'

Todas reían y bromeaban sobre el entusiasmo de la nueva presidenta del club de investigación de idos.

-Bien! entonces este sera un campamento de idols, _µ's_ y _A-RISE_ juntas!- Animaba Honoka con su usual energía

Todas aceptaron gustosas... bueno casi todas, Nozomi parecía estar en una depresión, desde el noviazgo de Nico con Maki y como Eri se la pasaba metida en la sala del consejo estudiantil, no tenia realmente nadie con quien hablar, pero lo entendió, no podían volver a ser lo que eran tan rápido, de seguro Eri también necesitaba tiempo para ella sola y sanar.

El gran tiempo que pasaba Eri en la sala de consejo estudiantil lo apreciaba en demasía Honoka, al hacer su carga mas ligera pero la parejita de chicas comprometidas se preocupaba un poco por ver como se esforzaba tanto la ex presidenta, no sabían que era lo que pasaba, pero sabían que involucraba a Nico y probablemente a Nozomi. Las cosas entre las tres habían estado tensas las ultimas semanas. Aunque era mas evidente que el problema era con Nico, ya que entre Eri y Nozomi se sentía un ambiente un poco raro, pero con Nico no había el mas mínimo contacto amistoso, era una simple y pura relación de "negocios".

Aunque le preguntaron la razón a la ex presidenta, esta solo decía que era su 'imaginación' o que se debía a las presiones que tenían por los 'exámenes de ingreso'. Con Nozomi ni se podía hablar, rara vez se le encontraban en el salón, los pasillos, o el club; al parecer apenas timbraba la campana ella desaparecía hacia algún lugar. Y Nico pues.. Nico tenia una guarda espaldas de cabellos rojos que emanaba una aura peligrosa cada que se mencionaba a Nozomi en su presencia, por lo tanto el hablar con ella y preguntarle que pasaba entre Ella, Eri y Nozomi quedaba totalmente descartado.

(...)

Nozomi estaba en la azotea, solo contemplando el vasto cielo azul, los edificios a lo lejos, los salones vacíos y los pasillos que mostraban de vez en cuando un poco de la vida de sus transeúntes. La azotea se había vuelto su nuevo refugio dentro de la escuela, ahí iba cada ves que se sentía triste y deprimida al ver o recordar que Nico no era suya, lo cual era casi siempre debido a que la pelirroja no dejaba de dar muestras de afecto a Nico en frente de ella y lo que era peor es que la pelinegra no las rechazaba y seguía con ellas.

 _[Tan rápido me olvidaste Nico?...]_

La pelimorada trataba de despejar su mente, tenia que procesar el hecho que realmente le daban celos el solo ver a Nico y Maki interactuando de cualquier modo, quería ir y plantare una bofetada a Maki, tomar a Nico y darle un profundo beso francés, pero... no lo haría, no se atrevía a interferir en el noviazgo de Nico, aunque ella había decidido luchar contra el destino ella sentía que el destino ya había ganado desde antes que ella comenzara a luchar, así que decidía tratar de superarla u olvidarla, trataba de meditar para alejar de si las tentaciones y las furias que rondaban su corazón y su mente, pero lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo en uno de los pasillos no le ayudaba mucho a contener sus celos. La pelinegra que amaba y la pelirroja estaban besándose.

(...)

-H-ey por que fue eso-

-Por ser tan buena con Nico he invitarla a la playa una vez mas-

-N-no lo hice por ti, lo hice por todas...-

Nico hacia un puchero y ponía ojos de cachorrito y para Maki esto era simplemente imposible de soportar. Así que termino soltando toda la verdad.

-Ahggg Mou! Esta bien, esta bien, lo hice para poder pasar las vacaciones contigo, contenta!?-

Nico sonreía triunfal y le depositaba otro beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios a la pelirroja la cual se sonrojo hasta quedar casi al tono de su pelo.

-N-no crees que tus besos están cada vez mas cercas Nico-chan...?-

-Mhmmm~ cerca de que, Nico no entiende que quiere decir Maki-chan~-

-N-no te hagas la tonta, cada vez están m-mas cercas de m-is la-labios...-

La pelirroja aun tenia su rostro a juego con el color de su pelo o incluso mas rojo si es que era posible, esto causo mucha gracia y a la vez ternura en la pelinegra que veía como Maki se esforzaba en ser sincera y en conquistarla. Así que se acerco y le susurro al oído -Nico Nii se acerca mas y mas a los labios de Maki-chan porque cada día Nico piensa mas y mas en Maki~-

Nico se separaba con una de las piruetas que tanto fascinaban a Maki y solo le dejaba saber que esperaba mucho de las vacaciones.

-Ahora se una buena novia de prueba y pronto conviértete en una verdadera~- corriendo por los pasillos Nico solo gritaba -La playa siempre es buena para enamorarse- volteándose y guiñándole el ojo a Maki la pelinegra se iba dando de brinquitos por todo el corredor.

Viendo como se alejaba la pelinegra a Maki solo le vino un pensamiento a la mente _[Huh... déjà vu...?]_

(...)

Desde la azotea una claramente enojada Miko veía el espectáculo que se acababa de dar entre Maki y Nico.

-Nico...- la pelimorada veía como sus puños estaban tan fuertemente apretados que sus uñas le quedaron marcadas en las palmas de la mano.

Nozomi intento calmarse, respirar hondo y exhalar sus preocupaciones, pero cada que cerraba los ojos recordaba el tierno beso que le había dado Nico para luego sentir la punzada de los celos apuñalarle el corazón al recordar como Nico besaba a Maki. Simplemente no podía aceptarlo, quería saber si en realidad esas dos eran novias o solo fingían para molestarla, quería saber que tanto habían avanzado, quería explicaciones! y sabia donde las iba a encontrar.

(...)

Nico veía el atardecer frente a su edificio de apartamentos, iba cargada con las cosas para la cena, y tenia un especial buen humor, Maki se esforzaba mucho para meterse en su corazón y estaba dando resultados, si bien los sentimientos que tenia por Nozomi no desparecían, los sentimientos por Maki comenzaban a florecer poco a poco pero a paso seguro.

-Maki-chan~- ahora mencionar el nombre de la pelirroja le traía una pequeña sonrisa al rostro.

Llego a su casa y al saludar a sus hermanos desde la puerta de sus casa se percato de unos zapatos inusual mente grandes en la entrada, supuso que tenían visitas, por el tamaño de los zapatos podría ser alguna maestra o una vecina, pero al entrar a la sala y ver quien estaba sentada en ella, solo se congelo.

-Nicochi bienvenida a casa~-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Chan chan chan chaaaaaaan~!

Espero y la confesión de Maki a sus padres no quedara rara ( _ ;).

Gracias por sus comentarios :3


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

Nozomi estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en la cama de Nico con la mirada perdida en el techo mientras que la pelinegra entraba con te y galletas.

La pelinegra no se movía y solo estaba parada frente a Nozomi sin decir ni una palabra.

-Nicochi?-

-En este mismo lugar... fue donde te paraste y me rechazaste- Nico estaba con las galletas y te en mano. Nozomi solo sentía la culpa regresar y golpearla en la cara, había rechazado a Nico por pensar que sus cartas tenían razón y que la felicidad le esperaba al lado de Maki, por pensar que una relación entre Ella y Nico podía destruir el grupo; Acepto a Eri pensando que podía hacer florecer sus sentimientos por ella tan fuertes como los que descubría tener por Nico pero en lugar de eso también la hirió. Incluso se hirió a si misma por negar sus sentimientos y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

-Ten, las hice yo misma...-

-...gracias-

Nozomi tomaba una galleta y la saboreaba lentamente. Nico sabia que la conversación no iba a ser agradable, de seguro le venia a decir que estaba saliendo con Eri o que esperaba que pudieran al menos actuar como amigas en las vacaciones para no preocupar a las demás.

La pelinegra soltaba un gran suspiro ganándose la atención de Nozomi, esta no sabia que hacia en ese lugar, había ido al apartamento de Nico en un arranque de celos y en busca de explicaciones, pero que explicaciones quería? Acaso quería decirle algo como 'Porque sales con Maki!?', no tenia el mas mínimo derecho de hacerlo pues ella la rechazo, o quizás quería preguntarle 'tan rápido se paso tu "amor" por mi?' si bien lo otro no tenia el derecho de preguntar, esto era algo que menos podía cuestionar, por lo que le dijo la pelinegra cuando la rechazo, esta había estado enamorada de ella los últimos 3 años y ella jamas se dio cuenta, aunque tampoco se podía esperar mucho de una chica que confundió amistad por amor y viceversa.

Que pregunta le podía hacer... o mejor dicho que le podía pedir, le podía pedir 'Por favor se mi novia', o algo como 'Por favor rompe con Maki, el verlas juntas me esta matando'... por lo que sabia, Nico había estado lidiando con estos mismos sentimientos los últimos años al verla a Eri y a Ella flirtear en frente de ella todo el rato. Y aun así Nico aguanto mucho tiempo, se comió sus sentimientos y las apoyo en lo que pudo, lo hizo... siempre lo hizo, lo hizo hasta que ella arruino su amistad con ese beso.

Aunque había un sin fin de cosas que no podía preguntar y un millar mas que no podía pedir, algo le carcomía el alma por preguntar 'Que sientes por Maki...'

La pelinegra se sentaba a un lado de la mesa que estaba frente a Nozomi y se preparaba a cuestionarla sobre el motivo de su tan inesperada visita cuando vio que la falda de la pelimorada se deslizaba y le daba una vista completa de su 'zettai ryouiki'. La de ojos carmín se sonrojo y desvió la mirada tratando de disimular pero era muy tarde, Nozomi se dio cuenta de todo y decidió comprobar que tanto es que Nico la había olvidado realmente. Si bien la táctica no iba a ser la mas sutil, supuso que era todo o nada.

-Ara~ Nicochi, que pervertida~-

-Q-que! y-yo no soy ninguna per... v... e- Nozomi se estaba quitando el saco de manera muy lenta y sensual, esto dejaba con la boca abierta a la pelinegra.

-Decías Ni~co~chi~?-

-Q-que no lo soy, una idol jamas sera una pervertida...-

-En serio~?-

Nozomi se quitaba su chaleco y rebelaba su voluptuoso torso cubierto por una simple camisa escolar.

-Y-ya déjate de ton...te...a-

Nozomi aflojaba el moño y se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la blusa dejando a la vista de Nico un pronunciado escote.

-Nicochi... mis ojos están aquí arriba~- la pelimorada se reía un poco por la expresión que tenia Nico, la cual era una mezcla entre sorpresa, excitación, deseo y envidia. La pelinegra permanecía sin palabras pero reacciono al ver que Nozomi comenzaba a levantarse poco a poco la falda.

-Q-q-q-que crees que haces! E-eri me va a matar!-

-...?-

Nozomi se tensaba un poco ante la mención de la rubia, sabia que tenia que ser sincera si deseaba algo con la pelinegra así que aspiro hondo y dejo salir la verdad.

-Eri y Yo no estamos saliendo Nicochi...-

-QUE!?-

Nico se sorprendió ante tal declaración, si había visto que las dos estaban un poco distanciadas, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto, pensó que era alguna pelea de pareja. Aunque la información recibida le traía una nueva duda, si Nozomi no la rechazo porque quisiera mas a Eri, porque la rechazo...? Si ambas le gustaban pero rechazo a las dos, cual seria la verdadera razón de todo eso... acaso... le gustaba alguien mas aparte de ellas dos? El tren de ideas de Nico era interrumpido por una frase un poco tonta de Nozomi.

-Así que estoy libre Nicochi~-

Nico tardo unos segundos en contestar, la estúpida de Nozomi le había dicho algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

-Y eso que tiene que ver c-conmigo...-

La pelinegra se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada, no quería caer de nuevo en los trucos de Nozomi, ella estaba en vías de tener algo serio y lindo con Maki, si bien aun eran novias 'a prueba', eso no quitaba que lo estaba pasando realmente bien con la pelirroja y no podía desperdiciarlo solo porque la estúpida Ero-Tanuki le dijera que estaba sin ningún compromiso.

-Estaba segura que cuando lo supieras saltarías a mis brazos Nico...chi-

La de ojos carmín creyó oír algo raro en la voz de Nozomi, pero decidió seguir sin voltear y solo negar rotundamente tan descabellada afirmación.

-...Claro, después de todo ya tienes a Maki, no?-

Ahora si tuvo que voltear, el tono que usaba Nozomi le dio escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Pero al voltear solo se topo con que la pelimorada se estaba abalanzando sobre ella para tumbarla en el suelo.

-...Tan rápido me olvidaste Nico?-

La pelinegra no respondía y seguía intentando liberarse del agarre del cual era presa, pero sin mucho éxito, una de las cosas por las cuales la gran idol Nico Nii se destacaba era por no ser una gran contendiente en cuanto a fuerza física se trataba.

-...Responde...-

Nozomi tomaba firmemente las muñecas de la pelinegra con ambas manos y escondía su cara en el cuello de Nico para luego comenzar a besarlo poco a poco; Sin darle lugar a responder, quejarse o forcejear, colocaba su rodilla en medio de las piernas de la pelinegra y la subía lenta y peligrosamente en dirección de su entrepierna.

-...Su-sueltame- la pelinegra intentaba soltarse, intentaba negar lo que pasaba, intentaba no caer en la tentación

La pelimorada comenzaba a zafar el moño de Nico y a dar besos por la piel expuesta de la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a dar suaves caricias a los pequeños pechos de la pelinegra. El cardigan rosa de Nico se veía arrugado por la acción de las manos de Nozomi sobre este. La pelimorada ahora entendía bien porque había comenzado con su clásico Washi Washi Max, ella deseaba tocar a Nico, ella lo deseaba tanto, que invento eses estúpido castigo y aunque también castigo a otras chicas, nunca le provocaron ese sentimiento raro en su vientre; ese sentimiento que ahora definía como excitación, el tocar a Nico de esa forma la excitaba bastante.

Por otra parte a la pelinegra la ensordecía el incesante palpitar de su corazón contra su pecho, era tan rápido y fuerte el palpitar que estaba segura que Nozomi lo podía sentir a través del tacto que tenia sobre su busto.

Nozomi no sabia porque hacia esto, eran celos, era amor, era pasión o solo una mezcla extraña de todo; No sabia y no le importaba, lo único que le importaba ahora es que tenia a Nico para ella sola y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, así que sin mas preámbulos comenzó a desabrochar los botones del característico cardigan rosa de Nico

-...Para-

Nozomi comenzaba a besar los labios de Nico para silenciar sus suplicas y aunque al principio esta trataba de negarse, su resistencia termino sin mucho éxito.

-Mhnnn~-

Nico quería salir del agarre del cual era presa pero su cuerpo se lo negaba, tantas noches en vela soñando con esto, tantas fantasías y escenarios preparados en su mente hacían que su cuerpo le rogara para que se dejara llevar por la pasión. Pero no podía hacerlo, ella ya estaba en un relación, si bien Maki y Ella eran 'novias a prueba' seguía teniendo la palabra novias y ella no quería engañar a Maki o traicionar los nuevos sentimientos que tenia, por mucho que su cuerpo le suplicara o que su corazón le gritara, ella tenia que terminar con eso.

-Por favor no... así no...-

Nico estaba llorando y Nozomi la soltó por instinto, no podía creer que por segunda vez la hiciera llorar.

 _[Otra vez lo hice...]_

Nico se acomodaba la ropa que entre el forcejeo y las caricias que Nozomi le había dado, se había desalineado; al arreglarse cayo en cuenta que la pelimorada le había quitado su moño, desabrochando algunos botones de su cardigan rosa y le subió un poco la falda con la rodilla.

-Nicochi... yo... yo no se que me paso, por favor perdóname-

La pelinegra tardo en contestar, trataba de serenar su agitado corazón y también aunque no lo quisiera bajar su excitación.

-...Yo no te he olvidado Nozomi... pero... ya no eres la única en mi corazón-

-...Maki-

-Si, Maki...-

-...Tu...tu vas en serio con ella?-

-...No lo se, solo se que ella me hace sentir bien y yo... yo le di una oportunidad de que me conquiste y... y ella lo esta haciendo- Una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Nico y esto era como una daga clavándose en el corazón de Nozomi. La pelinegra bajaba la mirada y se tocaba el pequeño moretón que dejaron los besos de Nozomi en su cuello.

-Yo también...-

-...?-

-Yo también quiero una oportunidad Nico...-

Los ojos de Nozomi eran sinceros pero Nico aun estaba dolida por el rechazo. Así que en un rápido impulso se levanto y le comenzó a lanzar reclamos a la pelimorada que aun seguía sentada en el suelo.

-Tu.. tu me rechazaste! Pisoteaste mis sentimientos, me diste una falsa esperanza con ese beso y me dices que te de una oportunidad!?-

-Si...-

-Estas loca!?-

-...-

-Acaso sabes lo que es dormir en el mismo lugar donde la chica que quisiste por tres años te rechazo!?-

-...!-

-Responde!-

-...no-

-Claro que no! no sabes lo doloroso que es tener que dormir todos los días con ese estúpido fantasma tullo rechazándome una y otra vez- Nico trataba de contener el llanto, no quería hacerlo y uso todas sus fuerzas para impedir que sus lagrimas brotaran

-...-

-Lo doloroso que fue soportar el ir a todas las citas entre Tu y Eri-

-...-

-Tu... tu en serio no sabes cuanto daño me hiciste...-

-...lo siento-

-...-

-...pero aun así te amo Nico y quiero una oportunidad de demostrártelo-

La pelinegra solo se enojaba al sentir su corazón saltar de alegría al saber que era amada por Nozomi y se reprochaba el no poder superar a la pelimorada.

-Que te hace creer que te la daré!- cada vez el enojo de Nico era mayor y este le ayudaba a contener sus lagrimas

-...correspondiste mis besos-

-...!- El disgusto de Nico ya era evidente pero Nozomi lo ignoro y siguió atacando.

-Y se que te gusto lo que estábamos haciendo~- Nozomi tocaba seductoramente una pequeña parte húmeda de su rodilla.

Nico apretaba sus puños y desviaba la mirada totalmente avergonzada ante las reacciones de su cuerpo.

-...Solo vete-

-No... no hasta que me digas que me darás una oportunidad-

Se acercaba la pelimorada con seductor y felino andar hacia Nico -Me quedare aquí mismo hasta que me digas que si- la seductora voz de Nozomi, el como estaba andando y la inusual vista de la pelimorada postrada debajo de ella, hacia mella en la voluntad de la pelinegra.

-...No!-

-Nicochi~-

En ese instante entraba Kokoro a saludar a Nozomi, desde su ultima visita la hermanita de Nico había desarrollado mucho respeto por la pelimorada.

-Buenos días Nozomi-san-

-Esta bien con solo Nozomi- la pelimorada se levantaba del suelo y volteaba a ver con picardia a Nico -Después de todo puede que algún día seamos familia-

La pequeña Yazawa no entendía bien lo que decía Nozomi, pero el ser familia de alguien tan increíble y hermosa le hacia gran ilusión.

-E-en serio!?-

-Sip todo depende de Nicochi~-

Nico se molestaba al ver que Nozomi estaba usando a su hermana tan vilmente.

-No es así Ni~co~chi~-

-...solo vete-

-No hasta que respondas~-

-...Y-ya te di mi respuesta-

-Alguien no es honesta~

-...-

-Creo que ese alguien se merece un castigo~- Nozomi movía sus manos en señal de su usual castigo

La idea de que Nozomi la manoseara frente a su hermana la aterro, el incidente de hace un momento le demostró que no había olvidado en lo mas mínimo a Nozomi, sus caricias y besos eran irresistibles para ella; y si la pelimorada la tocaba frente a su hermana, no tenia ni idea de como iba a actuar, probablemente traumatizaría a su hermana de por vida así que dijo lo que fuera para evitar tal caso.

-Uhggg...si... esta bien pero vete y no me hagas nada frente a mi hermana-

Kokoro no entendía que pasaba con su Onee-chan y Nozomi-san en lo único que pensaba ahora es que podía ser familia de la pelimorada.

-No te arrepentirás Nicochi~-

 _-...- [Ya me estoy arrepintiendo...]_

La pelimorada se preparaba a marcharse, tomaba la ropa que se había sacado de encima y era acompañada por la pequeña Kokoro pero al voltear y ver la cara roja de Nico no pudo evitar molestarla y dedicándole una sonrisa le dijo.

-Cuando te encargues de 'esto' no olvides pensar en mi~-

Nico no sabia a que se refería hasta que vio la mano de la pelimorada indicaba una pequeña mancha húmeda en sus medias. La pelinegra cerro instintivamente las piernas y le aventó una almohada por la cabeza a Nozomi.

-Ya sal de aquí idiota!-

-Onee-chan! eso no es educado con las visitas-

La risa de Nozomi era estridente, hace mucho que no reía de esa manera, en un sentido, ella realmente necesitaba esa risa que solo Nico y sus reacciones le podían dar.

-Diviértete Nicochi~-

Con esta ultima frase Nozomi se marcho acompañada de Kokoro que le pedía perdón por el comportamiento de su Onne-chan, a lo cual Nozomi le regalo una sonrisa y le dijo que estaba bien y que no se preocupara, que eso hacían las amigas. Nico se quedo sentada en el frió piso tratando de retomar su serenidad, pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado si la pelimorada no se detenía.

Nico decidió irse a dar un baño frió, lo necesitaba urgentemente.

(...)

Nico estaba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto que Maki le ofrecía golosinas.

-Nico!-

-Heh!? Que pasa Maki-chan-

-...Que te paso, estas algo distraída-

Nico sabia que tenia que hablar de la visita de Nozomi a su casa pero esperaba estar en un ambiente mas privado para hacerlo.

-T-te lo diré cuando lleguemos Maki- con una sonrisa Nico tomo la mano de Maki, esta se sonrojo y se dejo llevar por su senpai.

Maki y Nico habían tenido una cita para ir de compras al centro comercial, habían ido a comprar cosas para las vacaciones y la pelirroja lo estaba pasando bien en su cita, aunque algo en Nico la estaba incomodando, no era tan cercana como en días anteriores y parecía estar realmente distraída con algo. Tan distraída estuvo que no amarro bien la parte de arriba del bikini que se estaba probando y cuando dejo a Maki verlo, este se zafo dejando al descubierto su pecho ante una pelirroja que por poco y moría de un derrame nasal.

Nico había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, no sabia bien como abordar el tema de la mejor manera, trato de hacer simulacros mentales de lo que pasaría pero ningún resultado le convencía. Decidió que si no había una buena forma de abordar el asunto, lo mejor seria decírselo a la pelirroja cuando estuviera de un humor excelente, así que sin mas Nico invito a su "novia" a disfrutar de una rica comida casera hecha por ella.

(...)

-Kokoa, Kokoro, Koutaro; tenemos visitas, compórtense y vengan a saludar

Maki llegaba al apartamento de Nico, aunque solo había estado cuando todas siguieron a la pelinegra y descubrieron su "pequeña" mentira, el lugar estaba tal y cual lo recordaba; Lindo y con un fuerte calor de hogar.

Los hermanos de Nico salían al encuentro de las visitas y saludaban educadamente, Maki aun se sorprendía como es que su "novia" cambiaba por completo de actitud cuando se trataba de sus hermanos. Sin mas que decir, la pelirroja se presento de nuevo y saludo de manera cortes a los niños frente a ella.

-...uhmmm... Onee-sama... hoy no viene Nozomi-san contigo?-

Nico no solo se golpeaba la frente mental, si no que físicamente ante la pregunta de su queridisima hermanita Kokoro. Sintiendo un profundo escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda volteo a ver a su "novia" y al ver que su gran y amplia sonrisa se hacia mas y mas grande a medida que sus ojos se hacían mas pequeños y agudos ella solo recordó la escena donde Kotori ahorcaba a Umi por creer que la engañaba con Honoka. _[Estoy muerta...]_

-Dime Kokoro-chan, Nozomi viene aquí muy seguido?-

-No mucho, solo ha venido dos veces-

-Ya veo...-

Maki no dejaba de sonreír ni un segundo y Nico no paraba de temblar, nada salio como lo planeo y la pelirroja se entero de la peor manera que Nozomi la hacía visitado. Al menos no se había enterado de lo que paso en el cuarto...

-Es que Nozomi-san dijo que pronto seriamos familia y yo le quería pedir si ella... podía aconsejarme en algo-

Y su hermanita lo hacia de nuevo, si ese día moría, ya sabia a quien debería de perseguir su fantasma.

-B-bueno...basta de charla, la comida no se hará sola...-

-Si, tienes razón NICO, tu prepara la comida mientras yo hablo con tus hermanitos en la sala...

 _[Si... estoy muerta...]_

Toda la comida fue una tortura para la pelinegra ya que no supo que mas es lo que había dicho su querida hermanita y ella estaba completamente aterrada de preguntar.

El menú fue hecho para agradar a Maki, el cual consistió en una rica hamburguesa acompañada de una ensalada de tomates cherry, pasta con salsa de tomate y un pan de tomate. Todo era increíblemente rico y del agrado de la pelirroja, tan delicioso fue que olvido por unos instantes que estaba enojada con Nico. Y una vez terminada la comida, Maki le 'sugirió' a su enana que pasaran al cuarto ya tenia algunas preguntas que hacerle.

(...)

Maki y Nico estaban sentadas una frente a la otra en la pequeña masita rosa que la pelinegra tenia en su cuarto, ninguna hacia ruido alguno hasta que la pelirroja rompió el silencio.

-Y?-

-...y que M-maki-chan-

-Nico no estoy como para jugar tus juegos, que hacia Nozomi en tu cuarto...-

-Hugggg...-

-Y bien?-

-...-

-Sigo esperando Nico-

-...Cundo llegue ella ya estaba aquí, yo no la invite...-

-Y?-

-...Bueno ella... yo...mmm...-

Nico trato de seleccionar muy bien sus palabras y su descripción de los hechos y aunque lo que salio de sus labios fue una versión _light_ de los hechos el mensaje era casi el mismo.

-...Déjame entenderlo...-

-...-

-Tu llegaste y Nozomi ya estaba en tu casa, verdad-

-S-si...-

-Ella te dijo que tenían que hablar y TU la invitaste a tu habitación-

-...s-si-

-Y luego ya en tu cuarto ella te dijo que no salia con Eri que te amaba ti-

-Si...-

-No conforme con eso, ella te pidió otra oportunidad, te abraso, te beso y en eso apareció tu hermana-

-...si?-

-Tu para no pelear frente a tu hermana con Nozomi le dijiste que 'si' para que se fuera, estoy en lo correcto?-

-...si...-

La pelirroja se paro para abrazar tierna y dulcemente a su "novia" y la pelinegra hizo lo mismo; y mientras Maki le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza acerco sus labios al oído de Nico.

-Tu crees que soy idiota Nico-chan-

La pelirroja no soltaba a Nico y a esta le estaba dando miedo el tono de Maki.

-Eso no explica el porque Nozomi estaba con poca ropa o porque tu estabas toda 'roja, sudorosa y con la ropa toda arrugada'

-...!-

-Kokoro es mas observadora de lo que piensas, Nico-

-M-ma-maki...yo... déjame explicártelo, yo...-

-Nico... Nozomi... ella...-

-...?-

-Ella hizo algo mas que solo abrasarte y besarte, cierto...-

-...Maki-

La pelinegra se rindió y le contó todo a Maki; le dijo como Nozomi le decía que no tenia nada con Eri, como le decía que la amaba, como estallo en reclamos, como estuvieron en el suelo 'forcejeando', como le pidió otra oportunidad y como se valió de su hermanita para que ella dijera que si. Eso hacia rabiar a la pelirroja, no era una, si no que dos veces Nozomi había besado a Nico, pero esta ves fue peor, se atrevió a manosearla, se atrevió a tocar a su novia!.

Maki no iba a dejar eso así como así, por lo que su primer asunto era demostrar que ella era la novia.

-Nico...-

La pelirroja separaba el abrazo y capturaba los pequeños labios de la pelinegra en un tierno y torpe primer beso para la pianista, que poco a poco fue aumentando su intensidad. La pelirroja sostenía firmemente la cadera de Nico mientras esta se paraba de puntitas y rodeaba el cuello de la pelirroja con sus brazos, haciendo el beso cada vez mas profundo, duraron unos instantes hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno las obligo a separarse.

-Tu eres mi Novia, no me rendiré tan fácil y si Nozomi quiere pelea, pelea le daré-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ;D


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

Todo _μ's_ se encontraba en el tren con rumbo a la casa de playa de Maki. A ellas se les había unido _A-RISE_ en una inesperada aparición, ya que aunque dijeron que estaba bien que las invitara, ninguna de las musas realmente espero que las idols casi profesionales, las acompañaran a unas vacaciones a la playa por toda una semana. Al parecer todo era culpa de Honoka y su poder de convencimiento. Aunque en la realidad era que la amistad entre Kira Tsubasa y Honoka se había estrechado mas y mas o mejor dicho, Tsubasa se negaba en dejar que se le escapara Honoka, no importaba que tan densa fuera, ella iba a dar todo de si en las vacaciones para conquistarla y si eso significaba cancelar unas cuantas apariciones en publico para lograrlo, ella con gusto lo haría.

Sin desperdiciar el tiempo, Tsubasa le comenzaba a coquetear a Honoka, pero esta ignoraba que era un coqueteo y pensó que Tsubasa-san era una amiga muy melosa, algo así como era Rin con Hanayo. Aunque claro a los ojos de terceros era algo obvio e incluso penoso de ver, la líder de _A-RISE_ daba leves y suaves toques al brazo de la líder de _μ's_ , le susurraba cosas al oído, le daba fuertes y largos abrazos, le daba de comer golosinas en la boca y se lamia los dedos de forma provocativa cuando terminaba de darle alguna golosina en la boca a la pelinaranja.

*sigh* -...Espero perdonen a la Enana, ella por lo general no se comporta como gata en celo-

Toudou Erena se disculpaba por la actitud de su amiga pero las integrantes de _μ's_ que compartían asientos con ella le dijeron que no había problema, es mas ellas les pidieron disculpas por verse arrastradas debido a lo idiota y densa que era su líder.

-Por otra parte, me agrada compartir vacaciones con la gran Minalinsky- una pequeña sonrisa le fue enviada a la modista de cabellos grisáceos lo cual no paso desapercibido por la prometida de esta.

-Si... gracias Toudou-san-

-Erena, puedes llamarme Erena... Kotori~-

*Hjmmm* -Toudou-san, podrías por favor no referirte tan casualmente a MI PROMETIDA-

Todas quedaron sorprendidas ante tan clara señal de celos proviniendo de Umi. Ella no era de las que mostraran tan fácilmente sus sentimientos, pero ahora en un claro tono de celos le advertía a Erena que no fuera tan familiar con su pajarita.

-Seria ella la que tendría que decírmelo, o no Sonoda-san?- la daba una sonrisa algo sarcástica a la arquera, que al ver este gesto solo se enojo mas de lo que ya lo estaba

-...-

-O es que teme que la señorita Kotori me prefiera a mi?-

Umi se levanto de inmediato y en una clara señal de molestia apretó lo mas fuerte que pudo los puños, si la francesita quería robarle a su novia, tendría que romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo para lograrlo.

El ambiente se puso realmente tenso en los asientos que estaban cerca a la pelea que se daba entre Erena y Umi.

-...n-nya...-

-Que alguien me ayude...-

En un acto que sorprendió tanto a Umi como a Erena, Kotori quien se había mantenido callada, se levanto de su asiento y se coloco frente a Erena -Toudou-san, le pido por favor que deje de provocar a mi Novia- Kotori hacia una pequeña reverencia y la pelinegra integrante de _A-RISE_ se puso realmente nerviosa, no supo como reaccionar hasta que su amiga y compañera de grupo intervino.

-Vamos... Ere-chan, no te pongas a pelear- sin decir nada mas, Yuuki Anju tomaba el mentón de Toudou Erena con una mano, bruscamente la volteaba hasta tenerla frente a frente y le daba un gran beso sin la mas mínima preocupación -Si comienzas a coquetear con otras chicas en realidad me enojare-

-Lo...siento...-

-Como puede ver Sonoda-san, no tiene de que preocuparse, Ere-chan ya tiene dueña-

-...hey... no soy un perro como para que digas que eres mi dueña...-

-Yo diría que una lobita a la que le quisiera poner una correa~-

-Hey... en publico no...-

Anju abrazaba a su novia por la cintura y les dejaba ver a todos que no tenían de que preocuparse, si bien Kotori era del agrado de Erena, esta realmente no haría nada, lo hizo nada mas porque quiso molestar un poco a Umi, a ella no le gustaba el como siempre se veía tan seria y estoica.

-Ya esta todo bien, si?- Kotori tomaba de la mano a su petrificada novia al ver tal demostración de amor en pleno día y la dirigía a sentarse a su lado, sin soltarle la mano la modista entrelazo los dedos con su prometida y descansando un poco en el hombro de la peliazul, dejaba salir la tensión de hace solo unos instantes y el cansancio de haberse levantado tan temprano. Por su parte esta acción hacia que el pulso de Umi se elevara y un claro sonrojo se estampara en su rostro, pero sin hacer el mas mínimo intento de zafar su mano, solo la apretó un poco y deposito un tierno beso en la cabeza de su somnolienta pajarita.

En un no tan leve susurro, Anju le indicaba a su novia que 'así' se debería de comportar y no de andar coqueteando en frente de ella a lo cual recibió como respuesta un apasionado beso francés de parte de la francesa.

-...que incomodo, nya...

Rin se quejaba al estar compartiendo los asientos con dos parejitas en pleno romance, a su lado izquierdo estaban Anju y Erena dándose un apasionado beso, directamente en frente de ella estaba Hanayo completamente roja de la cara pidiendo que alguien la ayudara; al lado derecho de la amante del arroz estaban Kotori y Umi descansando una en la otra con las manos aun entrelazadas.

-...aun así Rin no quisiera estar aya...n-nya...-

La chica gato veía como Honoka era acosada por Tsubasa-san mientras Eri tenia una expresión pintada por toda la cara que decía 'Porque a mi?'. Aunque eso era mejor que estar en el asiento de enfrente el cual consistía en Nico sentada a el lado de la ventanilla, seguida de Maki que parecía tener un aura que la pelinaranja recordaba haber visto en algún lado y al final, una Nozomi que parecía estar muy sonriente y divertida hablándole a Nico, alabando su apariencia a pesar que esta no le respondía con mas de tres palabras o a pesar de que la pelirroja la miraba y literalmente rechinaba los dientes de rabia ante la actitud de la Miko.

 _[Realmente odio como la esta viendo Nozomi... urgh! Nico! porque te tenias que vestir de esa forma! ...cuando la vi debí de mandarla a que se cambiara de ropa o comprarle algo...]_

 _Flashback..._

 _Desde que llego a la estación de tren, Maki no había soltado ni por un segundo la mano de Nico y aunque podría dar la impresión de ser una hermana mayor cuidando a su hermanita, por como iban agarradas, era obvio que su relación era otra._

 _La pelirroja agarraba a Nico como si quisiera protegerla de todo y apenas alguien la miraba, ella volteaba y daba una mirada asesina. Maki se enojaba por la actitud de la pelinegra, ella actuaba como si nada pasara, pero vestida de esa forma era obvio que algo si pasaba! como diablos Nico se atrevía a salir a la calle en tales prendas. La idol de ojos carmín traía un short de mezclilla azul realmente corto que daba la ilusión de que la pelinegra tenia las piernas mas largas de lo que las tenia, sus clásicos tenis rosas, unas pulseras rojas en las manos; el top era blanco y con pequeñas rallas rosas, apenas le llegaba unos centímetros debajo del pecho; el cual si te fijabas un poco, podías notar que Nico no tenia brasier debajo. Cuando Maki la vio llegar a la estación del tren, la regaño por ir en tan poca ropa a la calle a lo cual la pelinegra le dijo que estaba bien, que traía algo para cubrirse, abrió la bolsa que traía colgada del hombro y saco una sudadera roja de gorro y sin mangas. En cuanto se la puso y dio una pequeña pirueta con el gorro puesto, la pianista no dudo en imaginarse a su novia como la 'caperucita roja' y por una extraña razón sentía como si de inmediato le hubieran crecido unas orejas y cola de lobo._

 _-Como me veo Maki-chan?~-_

 _-Apetecible...- Maki dijo esto en medio de un trance que solo provoco una gran risa de parte de la pelinegra_

 _-Maki-chan no ecchi~-_

 _Nico corría y abrazaba a la pelirroja de cara totalmente roja que intentaba decir que no estaba imaginando nada, que no era pervertida y un sin fin de cosas que solo hacían reír mas y mas a la pelinegra_

 _Nozomi que ya había llegado hace unos momentos al ver este acto solo se molesto y decidió que era mejor ver el paisaje de la estación del tren, tendría toda una semana para estar con Nico, así que por el momento tenia que aguantar a Maki y Nico estando tan juntas._

 _Todos μ's se encontraban en la estación de tren con A-RISE. En la mirada de ciertas chicas se notaba el fuego saliendo de sus ojos. Kira Tsubasa iba a conquistar a Honoka como fuera, no dejaría que esta oportunidad se le fuera de las manos, es mas, esa mañana se juro a si misma que si no regresaba con al menos el primer beso de Honoka, cometería harikiri por ser tan inútil. Umi también estaba con el espíritu ardiente, ella se propuso que a la mas mínima provocación, sacaría su shinai y confrontaría a Toudou Erena, nadie le iba a robar a Kotori sin pelear. Maki por su parte se propuso alejar lo mas posible a su novia de las pervertidas intenciones de Nozomi. Por ultimo estaba la pelimorada que se comía "sutilmente" con la mirada a Nico y aunque esta lo noto, decidió ignorarlo, no se podía dar el lujo de desperdiciar unas vacaciones en la playa y todo por líos amorosos._

 _Fin del flashback._

(...)

Cuando por fin llegaron a la parada final de su viaje en tren, todas tomaron su equipaje y decidieron partir lo mas pronto posible ya que aunque estaba cerca la casa de la playa, era un tramo algo pronunciado el que le esperaba a las idols.

De camino decidieron que era mejor llevar los alimentos para la semana, si en si iba a ser algo difícil llevar el equipaje y la comida, decidieron que era mejor ahora que estaban las doce juntas. Así que dieron un pequeño desvió hasta el mini super mercado mas cercano y comenzaron a comprar para la semana. Como era de esperarse Nico fue la que guió la expedición de compra y aunque nadie lo esperaba Nozomi se acerco a ayudar, ella también sabia una o dos cosas de cocina pero raramente presumía, aunque esta era la oportunidad perfecta de acercarse un poco a la pelinegra de ojos carmín.

-Te ayudo Nico-chi?-

-N-nozomi!? q-que crees que haces-

-He? solo te ayudo con las compras Nicochi-

-Hah!? y tu que vas a saber de compras-

-Acaso no recuerdas que vivo sola~-

-...si, si lo recuerdo-

Cuando la pelinegra se entero que Nozomi vivía sola, decidió ir a cocinarle, supuso que seria una buena estrategia para acercarse a la pelimorada. Aunque cuando estaba a punto de llegar vio como Nozomi llegaba con una rubia hermosa a su apartamento; a lo cual solo salio de los labios de la pelinegra un 'claro... Nozomi debe estar saliendo con ella... siempre ella'

-Nicochi?-

-...Recordaba como... nada, no es nada-

-Nico?-

-...Trae lo que quieras, yo iré con Maki-

-No podrás evitarme para siempre Nicochi-

La pelinegra le daba la espalda a Nozomi y se despedía agitando la mano

-Puedo intentarlo!-

-Así no se supone que funcione el darme otra oportunidad Nico!- La pelimorada alzaba un poco la voz mientras veía como se alejaba Nico.

(...)

Nico estaba buscando a su 'novia' pero solo se topo de frente con Eri. Esto era realmente incomodo... ella y la rubia no se habían hablado casi nada desde lo que había pasado entre Nozomi, ella y Eri.

-oh! perdón Eri...-

-No hay problema Nico, yo estaba distraída-

-...bien... si me disculpas-

Nico se retiraba, no tenia nada mas de que hablar, su amistad con Eri estaba muerta y esto le dolía a la pelinegra, si bien ella tenia celos de como Nozomi era tan cercana a ella, de como era tan alta y con buen cuerpo, en el ultimo año encontró en ella una buena amiga con la que podía contar.

-Espera Nico, tenemos que hablar...-

-No tenemos nada de que hablar Eri- Sin voltear a ver a su ex amiga, siguió caminando en búsqueda de Maki

-Si, si lo tenemos Nico, tenemos que hablar de Nozomi-

-...No te preocupes Eri, yo no me acercare a ella...-

-No es eso de lo que quiero hablar Nico-

Esto intrigo a Nico y volteo para ver que Eri se arrodillaba frente a ella

-Primero tengo que pedirte disculpas por como me he portado Nico-

-E-eri, que crees que haces, levántate!- La pelinegra intentaba levantar a Eri, pero esta se negaba y solo seguía disculpándose mientras gente que estaba en el lugar se acercaba curiosa al ver la escena -Esta bien, esta bien te disculpo pero párate, estas haciendo una escena!-

-En serio Nico, me perdonas- Eri levantaba la cara y dejaba ver que estaba llorando

-...Hug... si, te perdono así que no llores-

La rubia se paraba de inmediato y abrazaba fuertemente a Nico, por mas que quiso odiarla no pudo, no pudo odiar a una amiga que compartía el mismo sentimiento que ella.

-Urgh...E-eri... me asfixias...-

La ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil soltó a su amiga y solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento Nico, es que estoy muy feliz de que me perdones-

-Ya déjalo Eri, yo también necesito que me perdones-

Imitando las acciones de Eri, Nico también se inclinaba ante ella y la rubia veía lo vergonzoso que era recibir tal muestra de arrepentimiento.

-Nico, ya párate!-

-No hasta que me perdones~!- la pelinegra ya decía esto en un tono de broma y la rubia lo entendió bien

-Si, si, si ya entendí, fue vergonzoso para ti, así que párate-

La pelinegra solo se paraba y al ver a Eri, ambas dejaron salir una gran risa que termino con un gran y fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Nico, ya necesitaba reír así-

-No, gracias a ti Eri, por dar el primer paso-

-...Nico... con respecto a Nozomi...-

La pelinegra le paro el alto con la mano en una clara señal de que no continuara con el tema.

-Por favor Eri, por ahora solo hablemos de nosotras-

-...Esta bien Nico-

Nico vio como su amiga decaía un poco, así que decidió que podía animarla en algo y decidió hacer algo que guardaba para su cumpleaños, pero supuso que seria algo bueno para reavivar su amistad.

-Eri, que dices si te preparo un poco de Borsch!-

-Борщ!?- la rusa dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-He... si... no tengo ni idea de que dijiste-

-Perdón Nico, me emocione mucho cunando dijiste Borsch, hace mucho que no lo como-

-Perfecto, entonces sera una buena manera de reconciliarnos, no?-

-хорошо!-

Nico daba su mas sincera y cálida sonrisa a Eri y esta se sonrojaba un poco ante el hecho. _[Creo que entiendo un poco el porque esas dos se enamoraron de Nico]_

-Bien! ahora solo busquemos al Tomate y podremos seguir con las compras-

-Al Tomate?-

-He... si... es como le digo a Maki... jeje-

-Eso no es nada considerado Nico-

-Pero ella me dice Enana!-

Rápidamente las dos volvían a re-acomodar su amistad entre risas y regaños; de tal manera que parecía que nada había pasado, aunque entre ellas el tema de Nozomi seguía siendo taboo.

(...)

Al llegar a la enorme casa de playa, las chicas decidieron dividirse en equipos para las labores del hogar, el equipo de cocina era el único que estaba pre decidido por las habilidades de cocina, por lo cual quedando en el equipo numero uno, Nico, Kotori y para sorpresa de todos Tsubasa la cual de antemano se puso a practicar mucho y dejarle ver a Honoka su lado bueno.

-Bien, mientras nosotras hacemos la comida, ustedes deberán limpiar, la gran idol Nico Nii las recomenzara con la mejor comida internacional que jamas han probado!- ante este comentario unas se quedaron confusas pero una rusa solo comenzaba a saborearse la comida.

-H-honoka! espera con ansias mi comida, te derretirás al probarla!-

-Heh? si, ok Tsubasa-san-

-Umi, tu también espera por mi comida, si...-

Con un dulce tono y ojos que mostraban un poco de vergüenza la modista le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa a su prometida mientras esperaba por la respuesta de Umi; Honoka y Rin comenzaron a molestarla.

-Umi, probaras la comida de tu futura esposa, dime que se siente-

-Rin también quiere que alguien especial la consienta como a Umi-chan, nya~-

Umi zafándose de las burlas solo apresuro a todas a tomar los papeles y formar los equipos, deberían de limpiar la gigantesca casa de playa y si no comenzaban ahora, de seguro no terminarían antes que cayera la noche.

-Bien, todas tomen un papel y hagan pareja con quienes tengan la misma figura-

Umi las apresuraba como si de la practica se tratara, y aunque esto era algo nuevo para las integrantes de _A-RISE_ pronto se integraron al ritmo y sacando todas un papel, los equipos quedaron de una manera que aseguraría algunos problemas.

Equipo 2: Erena y Umi. Ambas sacaron un papelito con un circulo dibujado. Al ver que haría pareja con Toudou Erena la arquera solo maldijo su suerte y se resigno a su destino, aunque decidió que tal vez seria buena oportunidad para disculparse por el incidente del tren.

Equipo 3: Anju y Honoka. Estas dos sacaron un papel con una luna creciente dibujada. Anju decidió que seria buena oportunidad para ver que si realmente era tan idiota como lo aparentaba la líder de _μ's_ o si solo estaba jugando con su amiga.

Equipo 4: Nozomi y Maki. Ellas sacaron un papel con un triangulo dibujado a lo cual Nozomi solo se rió por la ironía de sacar un triangulo, cosa que no le parecía nada graciosa a la pelirroja.

Cuando este equipo fue anunciado Nico solo se podía dar de golpes contra una pared al ver que la dama de la fortuna se burlaba de sus deseos de unas tranquilas y agradables vacaciones.

-Nico-chan, que pasa?- la pelinegra era cuestionada por su consternada amiga pero esta solo le dijo que era por tonterías

-Concentrémonos en la comida Kotori, debes de darle una probada a Umi de lo que le esperara cada día después del trabajo-

Equipo 5: Rin, Hanayo y Eri; Ellas sacaron un papel con una estrella dibujada y como este era el otro grupo de tres personas, a ellas le toco lo mas pesado del quehacer. No era secreto que a Eri le hubiera gustado estar con Nozomi, pero al estar con Rin y Hanayo, sentía que sus preocupaciones desvanecían, estas dos chicas siempre habían sido como unos lindos gatitos que aliviaban el corazón de la rubia.

(...)

El trió de chicas conformado por Eri, Hanayo y Rin limpiaban las enormes habitaciones mientras se preparaba la comida. Mientras arreglaban todo, la rusa tarareaba una canción en un claro buen humor lo que no paso desapercibido por sus dos kouhai.

-Eri-chan me alegra ver que estas mejor-

-Hum?-

-E-es que te veías un poco distraída desde hace algunas semanas-

-Si, Rin noto que Eri estaba triste, pero Rin no sabia si debía preguntar, nya~-

-Gracias chicas, pero ahora ya estoy un poco mejor- la rubia les dedicaba una sonrisa

-Podemos saber que fue lo que paso?-

-Mmm... es algo personal...- la rusa solo pudo darles una pequeña parte de información al ver sus ojos suplicantes -Es que tuve una pelea con Nico pero ya se soluciono-

-Con Nico?-

-Porque fue la pelea, nya?-

-Eso no se los puedo decir, pero les puedo asegurar que Nico y Yo ya estamos mejor-

(...)

Maki iba hacia el comedor para acomodarlo, y era seguida en silencio por Nozomi, la cual no dejaba de sonreír.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Eri y Nico se reconcilian :'3


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

Nozomi estaba arreglando la mesa mientras Maki solo veía con un claro enojo, la pelimorada la estaba ignorando y ella solo sentía su enfado crecer y crecer.

-Me vas a responder porque diablos te metiste al apartamento de Nico o no?-

Nozomi dejaba de arreglar las servilletas para voltear y ver a la pelirroja, soltó una pequeña risita y dijo en tono de burla.

-Ara~ Maki, que no puedo ir y visitar a mi amiga a su casa?-

-Si por visitar te refieres a ir y manosearla en contra de su voluntad, pues no!-

La pelirroja dejaba salir parte de su irritación pero Nozomi solo soltó una gran carcajada ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

-De que te ríes?-

-Lo dices como si la hubiera forzado-

-Claro que la forzaste, igual que la forzaste para que te diera otra oportunidad-

-Yo no la force~-

-Si, te valiste de que su hermana llego y ella no quería pelear frente a Kokoro-chan-

Maki solo se enojaba mas ante la sonora risa de Nozomi.

-Eso crees que paso?-

-Si, eso paso, me lo dijeron Nico y Kokoro-chan-

La pelimorada solo se aclaro un poco la garganta y dijo en un tono muy suave y claro -Nicochi me dio otra oportunidad porque ella aun me ama y mis caricias son irresistibles para ella~-

-...!?-

-Nicochi te lo dijo, no?-

-D-decirme que!?-

Nozomi sonrió de una manera tal que hizo que la pelirroja se estremeciera -Nico y Yo estuvimos a nada de hacer el amor~-

Maki al oír esto, de inmediato intento abofetear a Nozomi pero esta solo evito el golpe moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Por esa reacción supongo que Nicochi no te lo dijo o si, Maki~?-

Maki salio casi corriendo de ese lugar y fue en busca de la pelinegra, quería confirmar si lo que Nozomi le decía era verdad o solo estaba provocandola; por lo que le había dicho Nico, ellas forcejearon en el suelo y Nozomi aprovecho para manosearla, pero jamas dijo que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo!. Al llegar a la cocina vio como su novia estaba sonriendo y bromeando con Kotori y Tsubasa; esto le ayudo mucho, al ver su sonrisa la tranquilizo y evito que hiciera una escena de celos que le pudo haber salido muy cara, si seguía como iba, de seguro ella y Nico terminarían peleando.

 _[Tal vez es lo que quiere Nozomi... hum no, aunque eso hubiera pasado, si voy y encaro a Nico es probable que peleemos y Nozomi se aprovecharía de eso]_

La pelinegra notaba a su novia y le preguntaba por la razón de su estadía, le pregunto si todo estaba bien.

-Mmm si Nico-chan, todo esta bien... yo solo-

-Solo que Maki? querías ver a la gran idol Nico-Nii con su delantal?-

-Heh... claro que no... tonta-

Un pequeño sonrojo y la mirada desviada no ayudaba mucho a que la pelirroja convenciera de lo contrario, pero gracias a eso, ya estaba mas tranquila y pensaba con calma todo.

-Venia por los platos...-

-Ok~-

-Ten Maki-chan, ya casi esta lista la comida~-

Con los platos en mano Maki se dirigió al comedor solo para ver que Nozomi estaba fuera de la cocina con una cara seria y algo molesta.

-No voy a pelear con Nico...-

-Ara~ Maki y a que viene eso?-

-...No importa si es verdad lo que dijiste, ella esta conmigo ahora y no lo voy a desperdiciar por una escena de celos-

-...Segura~?-

-Si, así que ahórrate tus comentarios que no voy a caer en tus trucos-

-Segura Maki~ segura que no estas intrigada por lo que yo y Nico hemos hecho?-

-...Ella es mi novia y tendrás que aceptarlo Nozomi...-

La pelirroja abandono el lugar y se fue rumbo al comedor, dejando tras de si a una realmente molesta pelimorada. Nozomi solo dio un pequeño vistazo a la cocina y vio la gran sonrisa de Nico, esto la tranquilizaba mucho, siempre que veía esa gran y hermosa sonrisa, se sentía en paz y realmente feliz. La pelinegra se dio cuenta que era espiada por Nozomi y al verla de ese modo, tratando de ocultarse tras una pared con una tímida expresión en el rostro, recordaba la primera vez que la vio... recordaba el preciso momento donde se enamoro a primera vista de una chica de brillante cabello morado largo y hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-Que quieres Nozomi?-

Las demás chicas volteaban a la puerta de la cocina, ninguna de las dos se había percatado de la presencia de la pelimorada.

-Ara~ Nicochi, que forma tan ruda de preguntar~-

-Si vienes por los platos, Maki se los acaba de llevar Nozomi- respondía amable y consideradamente la chica de cabellos grisáceos

-No... yo venia por...- sus mirada solo se poso en Nico que estaba de espaldas a ella y solo se concentraba en la cocina -Venia por los cubiertos, Maki los olvido...-

Tsubasa saco los cubiertos y se los entrego a Nozomi, esta le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho del lugar. Los minutos pasaron y Tsubasa se sentía algo incomoda, no sabia si debía tocar el tema o no, después de todo no era tan cercana a las dos chicas a su lado como lo era con Honoka. Kotori se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a Tsubasa y decidió preguntarle que era.

-Mmmm etto Tsubasa-san...-

-Con Tsubasa basta, Kotori-san-

-Bien... entonces puedes llamarme solo Kotori- una dulce sonrisa salia de la boca de la pajarita

-Y, que paso Kotori, necesitas que corte algo mas?-

-Mmm no, no es eso, es solo que te veo algo distraída desde hace unos instantes...-

-...-

-Estas bien, Tsubasa-san?- se unía a la conversación la pelinegra, la idea de que una de las idols que mas admiraba se pusiera enferma, realmente preocupaba a Nico

-Con Tsubasa esta bien Nico-chan, te lo hemos dicho en las respuestas de tus cartas-

Nico se sonrojaba un poco, el saber que sus idols favoritas recordaban sus cartas, siempre la hacia sentir muy bien -He... mhmm de-de acuerdo... Tsubasa-

La idol de amplia frente solo sonreía ante el sonrojo de Nico, pera después poner una cara seria y hacer la pregunta que le carcomía la lengua hacer desde hace rato.

-Nico-chan... puede que esto no sea mi asunto pero...-

-...?-

-...!?-

-Mmm... tu... a ti te gusta Nozomi?-

Nico por poco deja caer el sartén que sostenía ante el impacto de esa pregunta, acaso era tan obvia, si era así porque nadie se lo había dicho, que le debería de responder... que debería hacer, negarlo? o decir lo bromista que era Tsubasa? esta y otras cuestiones mas pasaron por la mente de la pelinegra.

-N-nico, eso es cierto!?- en un tono claramente alarmado le pregunto Kotori a su amiga y compañera de costura, aunque no era necesario preguntar, en cuanto la pregunta llego a los oídos de Nico, esta se puso mas roja que un tomate y sudaba completamente nerviosa.

-N-no...como crees Ko-kotori-

Si algo no podía hacer Kotori era diferenciar una mentira de una verdad, en especial en el caso de Nico, pero esta mentira fue tan mala que incluso la modista se dio cuenta.

-Nico!... Maki lo sabe?-

-...Yo...-

-...Nico, estas jugando con Maki!?- Kotori se alarmaba un poco al pensar que su amiga y compañera idol estuviera jugando con la pelirroja

-N-NO! yo no estoy jugando con ella y... Ma-maki... Maki sabe...-

-...!-

-Nico-chan, nos contarías que pasa?- Tsubasa ponía una mirada que mostraba un poco de preocupación, si bien no conocía mucho a Nico, sus cartas y muestras de apoyo siempre fueron un gran incentivo en su carrera

-Nico...-

-Porque por lo que vi, no solo a ti te gusta Nozomi-san, a ella también le gustas... Nico-chan-

-...!-

Nico se rendía y sentaba en un pequeño banquito que estaba en la cocina. Se dispuso a hablar y pedir consejo, tal vez ya era hora que comentara con alguien lo que estaba pasando entre Maki, Nozomi, Eri y Ella.

-Bueno la verdad es que...-

Nico cerraba sus puños, era la primera vez que realmente iba admitir frente a sus amigas que le gustaba la pelimorada.

-A-a mi me gusta Nozomi desde el primer año...-

Kotori se sorprendía por todo el tiempo que Nico había estado enamorada; sobretodo porque ella apenas se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Umi, comenzó a idear una manera de declararse, de como acortar la distancia con la penosa arquera que se avergonzaba de todo lo romántico. Tsubasa también tuvo una reacción similar y no podía imaginarse estar tres años enamorada de Honoka, apenas iban unos cuantos meses desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por la líder de las musas y la espera por ver si sus ataques funcionaba la estaba estresando de una gran manera.

-Y yo... bueno yo jamas se lo dije-

-Porque Nico?- la modista posaba sus manos en las manos de sus amiga en una clara señal de apoyo

-Yo... yo no soy nada en comparación de Eri...-

-Nico...-

-Nico-chan, no debes decir eso de ti misma-

-Pero así me sentía, en eventos, clubes o cualquier otra actividad, Nozomi siempre elegía estar con Eri-

 _La pelinegra les contaba el como es que invito a Nozomi a su primer concierto, el como había planeado mostrarle su lado de idol y deslumbrarla con su actuación en el escenario, lo malo es que... ella nunca fue, nadie fue, ella solo se sentó sola en el gran escenario mientras sus compañeras de grupo se iban: Ya totalmente sola, ella se dejaba caer en el escenario mientras veía todas las butacas vacías._

Esto le trajo malos recuerdos a Kotori, ella también recordaba lo que era estar frente a ese auditorio por completo vació, la impotencia y la tristeza que se sentía el que no se hubiera presentado nadie. Estaba segura que esa hubiera sido una de las experiencias mas triste de su vida si es que no se presentan Hanayo y Rin.

 _Nico seguía con su relato y les dijo como fue a buscar a Nozomi, ella quería una explicación, la pelimorada le dijo que sin falta ella iba a estar ahí. Pero cuando por fin la encontró, se dio cuenta que estaba al lado de Eri, sonriendo y riéndose como si nada pasara, cuando por fin vio a Nico, la pelimorada solo le dio una sonrisa y se fue al lado de Eri a seguir repartiendo volantes._

Una punzada de culpabilidad se hacia presente en el corazón de cierta rubia que había ido a la cocina a ver como iba el Borsch, aunque se escondió al escuchar que hablaban de 'ese' asunto en particular. _[Cuando hice mi campaña para vice presidenta escolar... Nico, desde entonces tu ya...?]_

 _Nico seguía con los relatos, el como Nozomi la cito el día de San Valentin a un aula vacía y como ella pensó que seria una confesión para solo ver un montón de libros y el como la puso a estudiar; también les contó como en segundo año ella se entero que Nozomi vivía sola y decidió ir y cocinarle, solo para encontrarse con que la pelimorada estaba siendo acompañada a su apartamento por Eri, les contó como después de eso, ella se encerró en el club, no quería saber de nadie o de nada, sus amigas la habían traicionado y se fueron del grupo sin mas. Y a Nozomi era mas que claro que le gustaba Eri, por eso decidió alejarse de todo pero fue en vano, Nozomi la seguía visitando regularmente como si nada pasara; para después darle chocolates el siguiente año, que al final resultaron ser otra broma, ya que eran chocolates picantes._

Eri solo se daba un golpe en la frente, ella no sabia que Nozomi fuera tan idiota _[Con razón Nico no te da otra oportunidad Non-chan]_ Ella decidió que era mejor salir de ese lugar, pero se sorprendió al ver la mirada de reproche de Umi, al seguir la trayectoria se dio cuenta que se poso sobre Nozomi, al ver esto Eri se sorprendió y volteo solo para ver a todo _μ's_ y demás miembros de _A-RISE_ , al parecer todas habían terminado sus deberes y llegaban a la cocina para ver cuanto faltaba para que la comida estuviera lista. Pero al ver a Eri escondida tras la puerta, todas las que llagaban la imitaban y se iban enterando de todo lo que la pelinegra comentaba.

 _La pelinegra les contaba el como Nozomi le dio una carta el pasado 14 de febrero y ella pensó que era otra broma, aunque al final fue al lugar al que era citada, espero por horas y nadie se presento. Hasta que Nozomi llego y le dijo que al final esa carta era un truco para que Ella y Maki estuvieran juntas, esto le rompía el corazón, no solo Nozomi no la tomaba en cuenta, si no que la hacia de cupido entre ella y Maki. Les dijo como es que tuvieron una pelea y como se reconciliaron, les dijo como es que Nozomi la beso, como ella la beso y le dio chocolates._

-Y aunque hice honmei choco cada año, nunca se los di, siempre terminaba comiéndomelos yo sola; pero ese día... ese día ella me beso y yo me arme de valor... le di los chocolates junto con un beso... y me arrepiento de ello-

-Nico...- la modista abrazaba a su amiga lo mas fuerte que podía mientras que la líder de _A-RISE_ solo la tomaba del hombro en señal de apoyo

-Pero... entonces como es que sales con Nishikino-san, Nico-chan?- preguntaba inquieta la chica de amplia frente

-E-ella se entero de que Nozomi me rechazo y...y ella se me declaro- un pequeño sonrojo se hacia presente en las mejillas de Nico

-Y solo por eso aceptaste, Nico-chan?- preguntaba Tsubasa un poco molesta al considerar que se estaba jugando con los sentimientos de alguien

-N-no... yo no la acepte de inmediato... pero si le di la oportunidad-

-Entonces lo de Nozomi, tu sabias que le gustas o que paso Nico?- la modista estaba realmente confundida y no sabia que había pasado para que dos personas que se gustan no estén juntas

-Si, como supiste que a Nozomi le gustas? porque cuando te dije que al parecer le gustabas, tu cara parecía decir que ya lo sabias Nico-chan- la líder de _A-RISE_ preguntaba algo curiosa, no entendía como era que ellas dos no salían juntas si ambas se gustaban

-Bueno cuando ella me rechazo me dijo que le gustaba... pero aun así no podía salir conmigo...-

-Fue entonces que Maki-chan se te acerco?- la pajarita estaba algo perdida al saber que todo paso en tan corto tiempo

-S-si bueno... Maki llevaba días acercándose a mi y... cuando me pelee con Eri en el ensayo, ella preocupada fue y me consoló-

-Fue cuando se te declaro Maki-chan, Nico?- Kotori estaba algo sorprendida de saber que el día en el que fue descubierta por su madre, también era el día que Maki se declaro

*Sigh* -Si... que clase de persona se declara en medio de una discusión y justo después de enterarse que te rechazaron- la auto nombrada idol numero uno daba un pequeño suspiro mientras ponía su mano en la cadera y hacia ademanes con la otra mano en señal de reclamo.

La pelirroja fuera de la cocina solo se sonrojaba al ver la mirada burlona de su felina amiga y la mirada llena de compasión de su amiga amante del arroz.

-Pero le diste una oportunidad, no Nico?- la modista preguntaba inquisitiva

-Si... ella fue muy sincera y yo...yo no pude negarme a darle una oportunidad de que me conquistara-

*Ains* -Yo que mas quisiera que Honoka me diera una oportunidad así- suspiraba la chica de amplia frente y provocaba unas risitas en sus dos acompañantes.

-Siento que mi amiga sea tan despistada Tsubasa- con una risita Kotori se disculpaba

-En serio Tsubasa-chan, si quieres que Honoka te entienda debes ir, agarrarla del cuello y darle un beso!- Nico sugería una acción agresiva ante tan despistado enemigo

-Creo que considerare muy seriamente tu propuesta Nico-chan, si sigo esperando que Honoka se de cuenta que me gusta, de seguro moriré antes que ella lo note- en un tono algo burlón la idol de frente amplia bromeaba con sus nuevas amigas

Las chicas dentro de la cocina solo se reían ante lo tonta y despistada que era Honoka, mientras que las chicas escondidas fuera de la cocina, solo miraban como Honoka cambiaba de tonos hasta llegar a ser mas roja y brillante que un semáforo de noche.

Las chicas escondidas llegaron a la conclusión que seria mejor irse y pretender que no sabían nada, si seguían en ese lugar, quien sabe de que mas se llegarían a enterar. Así que sin mas, todas se retiraron de las afueras de la cocina y dejaron a las tres chicas dentro de la cocina continuar con su platica. Ya iba a medio camino al comedor cuando Nozomi fue alcanzada por Eri y esta le empezó a reclamar el ser tan tonta y hacerle tantas bromas a Nico.

-En serio Nozomi, que te pasa, como podías hacerle ese tipo de bromas a Nico-

-Yo... yo no sabia que era lo que sentía por ella...-

*sigh* -Ahora me siento peor, ella estaba enamorada de ti mucho antes que yo...-

Este comentario dejo caer un incomodo silencio entre las dos, silencio que fue interrumpido por una pelirroja que les daba alcance.

-Nozomi!-

La pelimorada volteaba solo para ver a Maki con una semblante realmente molesto. -...!?-

-Maki!?- se escandalizaba la rubia al ver a su kouhai tan enfurecida.

-Si antes no me iba a rendir, ahora menos lo haré, estoy segura que a tu lado Nico-chan solo va a sufrir- La pelirroja se iba sin decir una palabra mas mientras que dejaba detrás a Eri y Nozomi, mientras que Umi llegaba para solo dar un regaño

-En serio Nozomi, espero que ustedes se arreglen, no me gustaría que esta semana pasara entre pleitos como este-

-...Umi... yo... yo intentare que todo este tranquilo-

-...Solo espero y esto se arregle- Umi se adelantaba al comedor seguida de cercas por Hanayo y Rin que solo le daban unas pequeñas disculpas por el comportamiento de su amiga Maki

-En serio ustedes si que son divertidas- decía Erena que estaba tomada de la mano de su novia Yuuki Anju

-...gracias... supongo- Nozomi daba una torpe sonrisa y se dirigía al tocador acompañada de Eri, estas discusiones no las manejaba tan bien como lo esperaba.

(...)

Ya en el comedor con un gran banquete frente a ellas, las idols comenzaron a comer y a alabar lo bueno que estaba el platillo, el como Nico podía cocinar de todo, como la comida de Kotori tenia ese sabor de hogar y para la sorpresa de cierta idol de frente amplia, Honoka alababa y atinaba exactamente cual era el platillo que preparo para solo decir lo bueno que era con una amplia sonrisa y un sonrojo en el rostro. Como era de esperarse las bromas y provocaciones no se hicieron esperar. Ya con todo servido, casi todas dijeron el como era la primera vez que probaban algo así.

-очень вкусный!- la rusa dejaba salir su emoción por el platillo que degustaba y con lagrimas de felicidad solo comía mas y mas

-Eri, ya te pareces a Hanayo cuando come arroz- se burlaba un poco la pelinegra al ver a su amiga entre lagrimas de felicidad disfrutando su comida

-Y-yo me pongo así!?-

-Si, nya~-

-Masaka!-

-H-hey! es solo que hace mucho que no comía Borsh-

La comida pasaba entre burlas y juegos de como todas se ponían al comer su platillo favorito. las burlas iban desde Hanayo y su arroz, Rin y su curry, Eri y el chocolate y aparentemente el Borsch, así pasaba la comida entre risas y juegos, bueno para casi todos, porque en ese instante, Yuuki Anju le comenzaba a susurrar cosas al oído a Maki.

-Si en verdad quieres a la 'pequeña diablilla' te aconsejo que la tomes por la fuerza, el amor nunca espera al que es bueno y se espera- Comentaba esto Yuuki Anju a cierta pelirroja; Al ver como Nozomi le mandaba miraditas y risitas a Nico -Las "niñas buenas" no se quedan con la chica, yo se lo que te digo- Anju veía a su novia que estaba sentada frente a ella y le mandaba un guiño y un beso a lo que la francesa solo se avergonzaba un poco.

-P-porque me dices esto...-

-Porque tu tienes la misma actitud que la ex-novia de Erena-

-...No me digas que tu!?-

-Si, conquiste a Erena aunque ella ya tenia novia y tu tienes el mismo aire de "chica buena" que ella-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Ya todas las musas saben parte de los problemas entre sus senpai o:

Y realmente no me agrada mucho Anju... a_á


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

Sol, playa, arena, chicas en bikini y... diversión? No, diversión no era precisamente a como llamaría esto Tsubasa, desde ayer la pelinaranja de la cual había estado enamorada, se había comportado extraño, siempre que la miraba su cara se ponía completamente roja, cuando intentaba acercarse le y coquetear como siempre, Honoka se ponía rígida como una piedra y sus movimientos eran tan mecánicos que parecía un robot.

La "diversión" tampoco se veía por ningún lado entre las chicas de tercero, Nico "ignoraba" los avances de la pelimorada. Eri estaba tratando de reavivar su amistad con la pelinegra pero siempre teniendo cuidado de no mencionar a Nozomi. Maki quería romper las "sandias" que Nozomi se pasaba exhibiendo frente a su Novia y finalmente Nozomi... ella se ponía bloqueador solar de una manera muy erótica, incluso le pregunto a Nico si no quería ponerle bloqueador en la espalda mientras se tumbaba sobre una toalla en la arena y desabrochaba la parte superior de su bikini morado.

-En cerio Nicochi, no quieres ponerme bloqueador~?-

-C-c-claro q-que no, porque debería hacer eso-

-Ara~ yo pensé que querías acariciar suavemente mi espalda~, deslizar tus manos hacia mis caderas~, subir lentamente hacia mi cuello y en un "accidente" tocar mis pechos~-

Nico trago una gran cantidad de saliva, lo que le proponía Nozomi era increíblemente tentador, y mas con ese bikini morado de dos piezas, cuando la vio salir de la casa de la playa con una camiseta larga, Nico se pregunto que clase de traje de baño traería encima, se pregunto si era similar al pasado. Esta intensa mirada se gano la molestia de Maki he hizo que le gritar fuertemente a la pelinegra que serrara los ojos y dejara de mirar a la pelimorada como una pervertida.

Nico se apenaba debido a que el grito causo que todas voltearan a verlas, aunque fue por poco tiempo ya que Nozomi se quito la bata y rebelo un bikini morado, el top amarrado a su cuello con listones que amenazaban con zafarse en cualquier segundo y dejar al descubierto su pecho, bajando se podía ver igual una tanga con listones amarrados a los lados que no era tan reveladora como la parte de arriba, o eso pensó Nico hasta ver que Nozomi se daba la vuelta para doblar su camiseta larga y dejarla en una de las sillas. Cuando la pelimorada se dio la vuelta, dejo ver o mejor dicho, no dejo ver casi ningún rastro del bikini que claramente por el frente se veía que portaba, la pelinegra forzó la mirada y vio que diminutas cuerdas salían a los lados de la cadera de la pelimorada, solo para unirse de nuevo al centro y perderse en medio de los glúteos de Nozomi, si, la pelimorada usaba un bikini morado con t-back.

Hasta ese momento, Nico se creía una chica de pechos, ella creía firmemente que le gustaban tanto por el hecho de que ella carecía de dicho encanto, pero al ver el suave, terso y ¿apretable? trasero de Nozomi, se puso a revaluar sus gustos.

La pelinegra despertó de su hipnótico trance solo para ver la mirada fría y molesta de Maki, cuando volteo a pedir ayuda, noto que no era la única en dicho trance y por ende no era la única en problemas.

Umi miraba de reojo a Nozomi cuando sintió el frió toque de la muerte en su espalda... digo el suave toque de su novia en la espalda que le "pedía" que le dejara ponerle bronceador; aunque estaban en la playa, ya pasaba del medio día y en el cielo no había ninguna nube, Umi pudo sentir claramente como si estuviera en el polo norte y sentía como el frió la traspasaba hasta los huesos.

Rin y Hanayo, bueno Rin no hacia caso y solo inflaba una enorme pelota de playa mientras Hanayo comía tazón tras tazón de arroz, al parecer por todas las incoherencias que decía, ella 'podía comer diez porciones de "eso"'

Eri... bueno Eri estaba como loca regañando a Nozomi por su bikini pero si veía su cara, te debas cuenta que estaba mas roja que un tomate y por alguna razón trataba de mirar a todos lados menos al pecho de Nozomi.

Anju solo mordía la parte izquierda de su labio inferior , mientras que Erena se le pegaba al brazo y le susurraba cosas al oído.

Y Honoka... Honoka seguía sin poder ver directamente a Tsubasa en su bikini naranja y la idol de frente amplia se intrigaba mas y mas por el comportamiento de la pelinaranja así que su atención no estaba para nada en la sensual Miko.

Nico vio que algunas de sus amigas y idols que admiraba se comían con la mirada a Nozomi y eso no le gusto, pero su freno de mencionar algo ya que ella actualmente tenia novia... a prueba, a prueba... últimamente se le olvidaba agregar ese termino a su relación con Maki.

(...)

El día siguiente fue casi una repetición del anterior con la excepción de que ese día también decidieron que canciones cantar y los detalles menores. Y aunque ellas querían hacer algo especial y componer una nueva canción, coreografía y trajes, tenían el tiempo encima así que decidieron dar casi el mismo show que en el Love Live.

(...)

El tercer día amenazaba con ser una repetición de los días anteriores, juegos, ensayos, Nozomi tratando de acercarse a Nico mientras Maki lo impedía, bueno, eso hasta que paso la hora de la cena y todas se reunían en la sala.

(...)

Nico no sabia como es que estaba en esa situación, de un lado estaba Nozomi y del otro lado estaba Maki, ambas se estaban peleando mientras que _μ's_ y _A-RISE_ trataban de separarlas.

Todo comenzaba por un estúpido juego de "Quien es el rey"

 _Flashback..._

 _-Hey chicas, les apetece que juguemos algo?- Yuuki Anju preguntaba a las idols en pijama que tenia en frente si querían jugar, después de todo eran vacaciones y las vacaciones eran para juegos, diversión y mas._

 _-Bien, que jugamos, nya~-_

 _Con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, la idol de ojos morados solo dejo salir de sus labios 'Ousama Game'_

 _Las idols se reunían en la amplia sala y se sentaban una a el lado de otra, haciendo una gran rueda._

 _Honoka se sentaba de piernas cruzadas y algo nerviosa por su compañera de al lado; Tsubasa estaba sentada con las piernas hacia un lado y ligeramente recargada hacia el lado de Honoka; Erena estaba sentada en medio de su amiga y su novia; Anju abrazaba a su novia mientras maquinaba lo que haría si era el rey; Rin estaba sentada al lado de Yuuki Anju, y realmente emocionada por el juego; Hanayo que estaba sentada al lado de Rin, estaba algo nerviosa, era la primera vez que jugaba al juego del rey; Eri se sentaba con dificultad, ella había comido demasiado Borsch esos días y tenia unas ligeras molestias estomacales; Nozomi ayudaba a sentarse a su amiga y hacia una broma de lo tragona que era, la rubia solo se avergonzaba y reclamaba; Umi se sentaba en su clásica posición de Kendo a el lado de Nozomi; Kotori se sentaba al lado se su prometida con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; por ultimo estaban sentadas al final Maki y Nico, Maki no paraba de tomar la mano de Nico y esta estaba un poco incomoda ante tal situación, desde hace unos días la pelirroja no paraba de encimarsele y abrazarla sin previo aviso, si bien no estaba totalmente en contra de ello, el que la agarrara tanto comenzaba a ser incomodo y un poco molesto._

 _Honoka saltaba de emoción y mencionaba que era hora de iniciar el juego! cuando se volvió a sentar ella toco con su mano por accidente la mano de Tsubasa, ante tal acto la idol de amplia frente se ruborizo he iba a quitar la mano, pero en un acto inesperado, Honoka le sostenía fuertemente la mano evitando que la quitara, cuando Tsubasa volteo a para ver el porque de tal acto, solo se encontró con la cara sonrojada de la pelinaranja que desviaba la mirada mientras nerviosamente entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos. Tsubasa no hizo ningún otro intento por separa su mano y solo se dispuso a disfrutar del sentimiento de estar tomada de la mano de la chica que le gustaba._

 _Varias chicas se dieron cuenta de la situación que pasaba entre Honoka y Tsubasa, pero se vieron una a la otra y entre movimientos de cabeza, señales con la mano y gestos con la cara decidieron no decir nada y dejar que las chicas disfrutaran un poco mas de su mutua compañía._

 _Las chicas preparaban unos palillos numerados del 1 al 11, y solo uno con el símbolo del rey "_ 王 _". Todas sacaron un palillo de una lata vacía de refresco y cantando al unisono 'Ousama dare da~' todas se vieron entre si nerviosas y esperando a ver quien era el rey._

 _-Y-y ahora que hago?- preguntaba una nerviosa Hanayo que había sacado el palillo con la marca del rey_

 _-Ah! Kayochin es el rey! nya~-_

 _-Rin-chan no grites así...-_

 _-Y bien Hanayo, cuales son tus ordenes?- preguntaba ansiosa Maki, intentando mandar un mensaje telepático a su amiga diciéndole que la escogiera a Ella y a Nico, aunque todo lo que recibía Hanayo era una mirada intensa por parte de Maki que le causaba miedo._

 _-Bueno... es que es la primera vez que lo juego y no se que hacer...-_

 _-No te preocupes, si no sabes que hacer le puedes dejar el papel de rey a la gran idol Nico Nii, estobafmug nbgfub mgafi, mguagfi!- la gran idol Nico Nii no había terminado su discurso porque su queridisima "novia" le había tapado la boca con la mano -No le hagas caso a Nico, Hanayo-_

 _Nico miraba realmente molesta a Maki, últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre a la pelirroja el interrumpirla o callarla mientras hablaba y eso no le agradaba mucho a la egocéntrica idol. No, de hecho no le gustaba nada, Maki se estaba tomando muchas libertades últimamente, esto para la pelinegra era como si la pianista dijera abiertamente que ella era suya y que podía hacer lo que quisiera; Y realmente era lo que la pelirroja hacia, cada que abrazaba a Nico, le daba uno que otro beso en la mejilla o tomaba su mano, de inmediato volteaba a ver a Nozomi como presumiendole. Pero para Nico esto era molesto, si bien los ataques de Nozomi eran obvios, ella no iba a hacer nada y no veía el caso de tales acciones, pero la actitud de Maki le dejaba ver que no confiaba para nada en ella, que le daba mas importancia a presumir... y eso le molestaba ._

 _-El juego es que elijas dos números al azar y luego les des una orden- Anju decía en un tono algo juguetón mientras hacia mas fuerte su abrazo sobre su novia_

 _-ok... entonces... los números tres y siete ti...tienen que prepararme arroz!-_

 _La pelinegra de ojos carmín se quitaba bruscamente la mano de Maki de la boca solo para reclamar -Ha!? que clase de orden es esa!?-_

 _-Son las ordenes del rey Nicochi y recuerda que sus ordenes son absolutas~- con un guiño terminaba su comentario la pelimorada y solo hacia que Nico se sonrojara y que Maki se enfadara_

 _-Bien quien es son los números tres y siete?_

 _-Yo soy el tres- Umi levantaba la mano_

 _-Y yo el siete- Eri levantaba la mano en un aire de pesimismo_

 _Al mismo tiempo que Eri decía ser el numero siete, Nozomi se ponía a rezar en dirección a Hanayo un mantra budista 'Namu amida batsu'_

 _-Nozomi!- la rubia reclamaba tal acto de su amiga_

 _-Lo siento Erichi, es solo que tu arroz es incomible- con una pequeña risita la pelimorada mencionaba lo mal que le quedaba el arroz a su amiga_

 _-He practicado mucho, incluso Arisa me dijo que ya estaba mejorando...- con un pequeño puchero se iba Eri en dirección a la cocina_

 _-Suerte con eso y no quemes nada Erichi- la pelimorada no dejaba la burla sobre su amiga_

 _Después de unos minutos las dos regresaron de la cocina, Umi traía un simple onigiri mientras que Eri traía lo que parecía ser una sopa de arroz. Hanayo primero degusto la bola de arroz y dijo como era un sabor fuerte y directo, como el kendo, que tenia la cantidad perfecta de sal y la firmeza suficiente para no deshacerse al primer mordisco._

 _-Bien hecho Umi-chan... aunque también me hubiera gustado probar tu onigiri- decía un poco decepcionada la modista_

 _-P-pensé que dirías eso, así que ten- Umi entregaba un onigiri con forma de corazón a su prometida_

 _-Umi-chan!- la chica de cabellos grisáceos se lanzaba al los brazos de su amada arquera al ver lo romántica que podía ser aunque le diera vergüenza._

 _Las demás chicas veían como Umi se sonrojaba mas y mas por el abrazo mientras que Hanayo tomaba en sus manos el plato con la sopa?, caldo?, alguna clase de engrudo?_

 _-Bien ahora prueba el de Erichi- Nozomi decía divertid_ _amente mientras que Hanayo tomaba una cucharada de aquel extraño platillo_

 _-Y bien... como quedo Hanayo!?- preguntaba un poco nerviosa la ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil_

 _-Puedo ver el cielo...- a Hanayo se le iluminaban los ojos tanto que parecían dos orbes blancos... demasiado blancos, es mas, ya no se podía ver sus característicos ojos purpura_

 _Hanayo caía en K.O. ante el sabor de otro mundo provocado por el arroz de Eri, ante tal situación, Nozomi se apresuro a pararse y levantar el brazo de su amiga declarándola como la vencedora por knock out._

 _-Mou! Nozomi!-_

 _-Kayochin, no te mueras, Kayochiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!- Una dramática escena se dejaba ver entre Rin y el cuerpo 'sin vida' de Hanayo_

 _-En serio Eri, tendremos que regresar a los puntos básicos de tus clases de cocina- decía la pelinegra que estaba decepcionada de su alumna_

 _-Si, lo siento Nico...- hacia una pequeño puchero la rubia que el resto de las chicas encontró adorable_

 _A Nozomi ya había pasado la sorpresa de esto, desde hace unos días había estado pensando pero después de hablar con la rubia todo era claro; Eri y Nico habían hecho las pases._ _Por un lado esto la hacia feliz pero por otro la ponía triste el ahora ser ella la única distanciada de Nico._

 _Después_ _de unas cuantas burlas y recriminaciones por parte de Rin al intentar matar a su Kayochin, siguieron con el juego._

 _~Ousama dare da~_

 _-Yo soy el rey!- Honoka decía alegre mientras volteaba y veía a Tsubasa; esta en un "descuido" le dejo ver que ella era el numero tres y la carismática líder de las musas no desaprovecho la oportunidad_

 _-La numero tres le debe de dar pan al rey!-_

 _Tsubasa no esperaba ese tipo de orden, pero tratándose de Honoka no pudo quejarse, así que fue a la cocina y ltrajo una bolsa con 'Meronpan', la pelinaranja no tardo ni medio segundo en abrir la bolsa y comenzar a comer un pequeño trozo de pan._

 _Tsubasa ponía una cara de resignación mientras veía a Kotori y Nico. Esto lo noto Honoka y en un impulso, hizo algo que la dejaría avergonzada por un buen rato._

 _-Así es como le debes dar pan al rey- en un acto que sorprendió a todas incluida Honoka misma, la pelinaranja puso un trozo de pan en la boca de Tsubasa y en medio de un acalorado beso, comió todo el pan._

 _Honoka evito los gritos emocionados, las preguntas y las burlas al decirles que mejor se apresuraran a jugar. Aunque por otro lado, Tsubasa estaba en un limbo rosa, sentía que flotaba y que ya nada mas importaba, Honoka veía la cara de Tsubasa y daba una pequeña risita mientras se acomodaba de vuelta al lado de ella mientras terminaba de comer su pan._

 _~Ousama dare da~_

 _Las rondas siguieron entre bromas y retos algo cursis. Como cuando Kotori fue el rey y le pidió a Umi que la cargara como princesa o el como Maki ser el rey proclamo que el numero uno se debería sentar en su regazo, resultando con que la numero uno era Eri, la pelirroja no vio por completo el numero de Nico, el cual era el once, a lo cual Maki solo se gano una mirada por parte de Nico que claramente decía 'en que diablos estabas pensando'. Después de tantas humillaciones llego el turno de Eri en ser el rey y les dijo a todas que le deberían de dar chocolate, unas intentaron decir que no era justo que las eligiera a todas pero una frustrada y avergonzada Eri les dijo que las ordenes del rey son absolutas! Cuando llego el turno de Tsubasa de ser el rey, se fijo muy bien en el numero de Honoka y le ordeno que la abrazara por detrás de la espalda, a Honoka esto le causo un enorme sonrojo pero acepto y se quedaron de esa forma durante un buen rato. Cuando fue el turno de Rin, esta ordeno que Kayochin durmiera a su lado esa noche, las demás ni se molestaron en discutir o hacerle ver a Rin que ni siquiera había dicho un numero. Al llegar el turno de Nico de ser el rey, una gran aura maligna se emitía de ella y les ordeno a A-RISE cantar una canción con ella; cantaron 'Shocking Party' mientras que Hanayo grababa todo, la chica de cabellos castaños y amante del arroz se desbocaba en alagos, cumplidos y reproches de porque no había elegido algo así cuando ella fue rey, mientras que Nico maquinaba el como usar ese vídeo con A-RISE para impulsar su carrera de idol. Todas hacían casi lo mismo, coquetear con la chica que le gustaba, poner algunos retos tontos y equivocarse de persona una que otra vez; El problema comenzó cuando Yuuki Anju fue el rey._

 _-Bien! por fin es mi turno- cantaba triunfante Anju al ver que era el rey, con una sonrisa maliciosa la idol les ordeno a todas las presentes que dijeran quien había sido su primer amor_

 _-Hey Anju, no puedes hacer eso- intentaba reclamar su novia pero solo recibió una negativa como respuesta y cuando algunas intentaron decir que debería de escoger a solo dos o que no dijo números, ella les recordó que ya habían seguido ordenes similares que las incluían a todas o que ni un numero_ _decían. Resignadas, una por una de las idols contestaban._

 _-Mi primer amor fue Kotori- esto provenía de la boca de Honoka. Por tal proclamación Tsubasa se separaba del abrazo de Honoka, pero esta la agarro de nuevo y le dio un abrazo mas fuerte._

 _-H-HONOKA!?- Umi se paraba y encaraba a su amiga -Que diablos estas diciendo!-_

 _-Solo dije la verdad, pero tranquila Umi, ahora todo lo que siento por Kotori es una gran amistad, ademas... ya hay alguien que me interesa- la pelinaranja volteo a ver a Tsubasa, le dio una cálida sonrisa y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella_

 _Pocas podían creer como es que Honoka había dejado caer una bomba así como si nada y terminar al mismo tiempo coqueteando con Tsubasa._

 _-Mi primer amor fue Umi-chan- Kotori aun tenia un sonrojo en su rostro al saber que ella fue el primer amor de Honoka_

 _-E-el mio fu-fue Kotori- Umi uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse al decir algo tan vergonzoso_

 _-E-el mio es Honoka- decía armándose de valor la líder de A-RISE_

 _Esto le dio un enorme sonrojo a Honoka y en un impulso saco fuera de la casa a Tsubasa, decidió que deberían de dar una caminata por la playa nocturna y hablar de lo que pasaba. Tan repentina decisión se gano unos gritos y silbidos por parte de las idols que solo hacían que las lideres de los grupos se sonrojaran aun mas._

 _-Bueno, mi primer amor se llamaba Kotomi- decía retomando las confesiones la integrante de ojos purpura de A-RISE_

 _-Mi primer amor fue... Alice- decía en un tono algo triste Toudou Erena al recordar a su ex-novia_

 _En respuesta a esto, Erena recibió por parte de Anju un apasionado beso que la dejo sin aliento._

 _-Ya las quiero a todas, nya~ en especial a Kayochin, nya~!-_

 _La chica de actitudes felinas se abrazaba de su amiga mientras esta solo decía que le dolía tan fuerte abrazo. Al cuestionar a la amante del arroz sobre quien era su primer amor, ella dijo que aun no lo tenia, pero un leve sonrojo y una miradita a Rin, la pusieron mas que en evidencia._

 _-Bien, solo faltan ustedes cuatro- Anju señalaba con un poco de malicia a las cuatro idols restantes_

 _-E-esto es tonto, la_ _idol Nico no tiene porque decir semejantes co- -Mi primer amor fue Nico...- La pelinegra era interrumpida por la súbita confesión de Nozomi_

 _-Mi primer amor es Nico- repetía la pelimorada su frase para asegurarse que a Nico se le quedara bien grabado en la mente. Maki se enojaba ante tal acción y miraba desafiante a Nozomi_

 _-...Mi primer amor fue Nozomi...- decía la rubia en un tono casi inaudible_

 _Tanto Nozomi como Nico sentían un poco de culpa mientras veían a la rubia desviar la mirada. Para algunas idols esto era una sorpresa, para otras era lago que sospechaban. En el cazo de Umi, a pesar de estar sonrojada por escuchar tales confesiones, en su mente comenzaba a hacer conexiones y ya se daba una mejor idea del porque las tres alumnas graduadas habían estado distanciadas._

 _-...miprimeramorfueNozomi- la pelinegra dijo esto lo mas rápido que pudo y de inmediato junto los palillos para continuar el juego_

 _-...Nico- Aunque la pelirroja sabia que Nico estaba enamorada de Nozomi, no tenia idea de que ella también era su primer amor y eso le dolió, y le dolía aun mas ver como su Enana se sonrojo al decir eso._

 _-...Mi primer amor es Nico...- una cabizbaja pelirroja respondía con un tono apenas audible_

 _~Ousama dare da~_

 _Era el turno de Nozomi en ser el rey y Nico sintió escalofríos recorriendo toda su espalda._

 _-Ara~ por fin es mi turno... me pregunto que debería ordenar o a quien se lo debería ordenar~-_

 _La pelimorada barajo unos naipes de poker que estaban al lado de todas las botanas y saco una carta, el dos de corazones. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y mientras veía como Nico cubría su numero a muerte solo dijo 'La que tenga el numero dos que se pare~' Nico maldijo en su mente los extraños poderes que tenia Nozomi y mas a fuerza que de gana se paro, Nozomi hizo lo mismo mientras era seguida de cerca por la enfurecida mirada de Maki._

 _-Bien Nicochi, tu le debes de dar al rey un gran y fuerte... -_

 _Beso, manoseo, caricias, abrazo, se...la mente de Nico era un remolino, pensaba en lo que había pasado en su habitación y en lo que pudo pasar, se pregunto que tan atrevida iba a ser la orden de la pelimorada, se preguntaba que tanto la iba a avergonzar en frente de todas._

 _-Apretón de manos~-_

 _La pelirroja se pregunto si había escuchado bien, ella estaba segura que Nozomi le iba a dar a Nico alguna orden pervertida o decirle que la besara, vamos, incluso que la abrazara, todo menos un apretón de manos, aun así se preguntaba que era lo que planeaba la pelimorada._

 _Nico no podía creer lo que había oído, Nozomi no le ordeno nada pervertido, pero podía cambiar de opinión, así que se apresuro y volteando la mirada extendió la mano, le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Nozomi terminando con la orden. Pero cuando quiso soltar la mano, esta noto que la pelimorada no la soltaba, esto solo la hizo voltear y v_ _er directamente a Nozomi a los ojos; la pelinegra noto la mirada llena de amor en los ojos esmeralda de Nozomi y solo se sonrojo enormemente, de pronto toda la habitación daba vueltas, sudaba como si estuviera en un sauna y su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido que hizo cuestionarse a la pelinegra si era físicamente posible que el corazón latiera así._

 _Por su parte la pelirroja se estaba enojando cada vez mas y mas, Nozomi no soltaba la mano de Nico y esta solo se estaba muriendo de_ _vergüenza; Maki lo odiaba, odiaba que Nico amara a Nozomi, odiaba que a pesar de sus esfuerzos aun no pudiera superar a la estúpida Miko, odiaba el enterarse de todas las bromas y desaires que le hizo la pelimorada a su Enana y saber que aun así la seguía amando, odiaba el tener que ver como frente a ella Nico se derretía por un simple toque entre manos._

 _-Nico, yo te amo y siempre lo are- al terminar de decir esto, Nozomi coloco una rodilla en el suelo y mirándola directamente a los ojos carmín que tanto le gustaban, le deposito un tierno beso en dorso de la mano. Acto seguido la pelimorada recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Maki_

 _-Que crees que haces con MI NOVIA!-_

 _Todas se alarmaban ante tal muestra de violencia por parte de Maki pero Nozomi solo sonrió y le dijo que estaba dándole un beso a la chica que amaba, que cual era la falta en eso?._

 _-Tu...tu no tienes el derecho de hacerlo!-_

 _-Claro que lo tengo, la amo y ella aun me ama, eso me da todo el derecho de hacerlo-_

 _-Tu...-_

 _Nozomi y Maki se agarraban literalmente a golpes mientras todas trataban de separarlas_

 _-¡Por favor ya cálmense las dos!- Umi gritaba claramente enojada pero no lograba nada, ambas estaban realmente concentradas la una en la otra que no ponían atención a nada_

 _-¡Nozomi cálmate por favor!- Eri trataba de detener a la pelimorada aunque sin mucho éxito, ella no sabia que la pelimorada fuera tan fuerte_

 _Fin del flashback_

Nico no sabia que hacer, era imposible que ella detuviera una pelea de fuerza física. Los forcejeos continuaban hasta que literalmente un balde de agua fría les caía a las dos contrincantes en la cabeza.

La responsable de tal acto era Honoka!

* * *

Ni Love Live o sus personajes me pertenecen.

Ready... _FIGHT!_

 _No se si responder aquí o en un comentario, así que por mientras lo haré aquí: Anju me cae mal desde su encuentro con las musas, algo en sus actitud no me gusto y... eso es todo xD_


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

-YA BASTA!- Honoka gritaba a todo pulmón mientras entraba corriendo a la casa de la playa

-Que diablos les pasa a ustedes dos!- la pelinaranja intervenía en la pelea arrojandoles agua fría para calmarlas -Yo venia alegremente a decirles que ahora Tsubasa-chan es mi novia y me encuentro con ustedes dos peleando a golpes!- Tsubasa se sonrojaba un poco ante la mención de que ahora son novias.

-Por dios, ustedes son amigas!-

La pelimorada y la pelirroja ya un poco mas serenas, empapadas y con unos visibles golpes en todos lados se sentaban y daban disculpas a todas por lo sucedido.

-Ahora me quieren decir porque diablos peleaban!?-

Ambas se vieron y voltearon el rostro al mismo tiempo hacia el otro lado.

-No es "porque diablos", si no por una linda~ "pequeña diablilla"- Anju le mandaba un guiño a Nico y se ganaba la mirada asesina tanto de Nozomi como de Maki

(...)

Cuatro idols estaban sentadas sobre sus rodillas mientras recibían una fuerte reprimenda por parte de Umi y Honoka.

-Y bien, quien me quiere decir porque peleaban!?- Honoka estaba realmente molesta, de hecho era la primera vez que la veían de esa forma, incluso sus amigas de toda la vida Kotori y Umi, podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que habían visto a la pelinaranja enojarse de ese modo.

Honoka había llegado muy feliz después de haberse convertido en novia de Tsubasa pero al llegar, solo vio la pelea entre Nozomi y Maki, y esto no le agrado para nada. Y aunque tampoco le agrado mucho a la líder de _A-RISE_ que a los pocos minutos de ser novias, Honoka se metiera en una pelea, en todo lo que podía realmente pensar era en su noviazgo y su beso con la pelinaranja.

 _Flashback..._

 _Honoka tomaba fuertemente de la mano a Tsubasa_ _y la sacaba fuera de la casa. La playa estaba perfecta, con una hermosa vista de las estrellas y una gran luna llena comenzaba a asomarse, así que decidió que deberían de dar una caminata por la hermosa playa y hablar de lo que pasaba._

 _-Honoka... yo bueno veras yo...- Tsubasa estaba realmente nerviosa, la pelinaranja había estado realmente cariñosa y atenta, ni se diga el incidente del pan, ese fue su primer beso!_

 _-Lo siento Tsubasa-chan- Honoka se inclinaba en señal de disculpa y esto le trajo un gran dolor a la idol de amplia frente_

 _[Por supuesto... soy una tonta, eso solo fue por el juego...]_

 _Tsubasa comenzaba a llorar y Honoka se alarmo al ver esto, no sabia porque lloraba la chica en frente de ella._

 _-E-esta bien Honoka... yo-yo entiendo que no sientas lo mismo que yo...-_

 _-...?-_

 _-Al menos te puedo pedir que seamos amigas?-_

 _-NO!- Honoka gritaba con todo su ser_

 _Tsubasa se sentía desmayar, Honoka ni siquiera quería ser su amiga, todo su esfuerzo se había ido a la basura por confundirse en un estúpido juego... o eso pensó hasta que sintió los brazos de la pelinaranja rodeando su cintura y sus labios devorando su boca._

 _-No quiero ser tu amiga, quiero que seas mi novia!- Honoka por fin había separado el torpe y hambriento beso que la unía a ella y a su idol de frente amplia_

 _-Novia? he? que!? yo pensé que tu me estabas rechazando...?!-_

 _-N-no, yo te pedía perdón por ser tan idiota, de hecho ni siquiera cuando Yuuki-chan me dijo que si 'solo estaba jugando contigo o si realmente era tonta', entendí a que se refería...-_

 _-Anju te dijo eso?-_

 _-Si, me quede pensando que era lo que quería decir con eso, así que... cuando terminamos de arreglar fui a la cocina a preguntarte pero... cuando llegue estaban Eri, Nozomi, Maki, Rin, Hanayo, Umi, Toudou-san y Yuuki-chan fuera de la cocina, ocultándose... cuando quise saber que pasaba las demás me callaron y me dijeron que escuchara...-_

 _-La cocina...- Anju recordaba las veces que había estado en la cocina y una escena en particular o mejor dicho una platica se le vino a la mente -N-no me digas que tu...-_

 _-S-si... escuche cuando decías lo de darte una oportunidad-_

 _La líder de A-RISE se sonrojaba mas de lo que ya lo estaba, la pelinaranja la había escuchado, la escucho diciendo todas esas tonterías._

 _-Ho-honoka yo...-_

 _-Por eso te pedía perdón, por haber sido tan idiota y tardarme tanto en descubrir que me gustas...- la pelinaranja tenia un sonrojo que la hacia brillar en medio de la estrellada noche y esto lo encontró irresistible la ahora novia de la atolondrada, impulsiva y enérgica líder de_ _μ's._

 _-P-por eso has estado distante estos días?-_

 _-He... s-si... yo-yo estaba poniendo en orden mis sentimientos...a-así que te pido disculpas si te hice sentir mal por evitarte un poco-_

 _-Esta bien, te perdono, al fin y al cabo eso ayudo a que estuviéramos juntas- la chica de amplia frente cerro la distancia entre ella y su novia con un lindo y amoroso beso_

 _-Supo incluso mas dulce que el primero- la enérgica idol líder de_ _μ's_ _hacia mención a su primer beso que para siempre iba a tener el sabor del meronpan para ambas chicas._

 _Fin del flashback._

-Yo solo me defendí- alegaba Nozomi mientras se dolía de los costados y se ponía un pañuelo en el labio que tenia partido

-Yo solo defendí a MI novia- Maki se dolía de los puños, realmente la princesita no peleaba como una, peleaba mas como un boxeador, afortunadamente para Nozomi, la pelirroja no era extraordinariamente fuerte, si no eso podía haber acabado peor.

-Yo no estaba peleando- Eri reclamaba el por que ella también estaba sentada recibiendo el regaño pero Umi le dijo que deberían arreglar la situación que tenían entre ellas de una vez por todas.

-Nico no tiene nada que decir-

-NICO-CHAN...- Umi también se comenzaba a molestar y esto era malas noticias para la pelinegra

-S-son asuntos privados que no podemos tratar con ustedes- Nico sacaba una razonable excusa pero todo se vino abajo cuando cierta chica gato intervino.

-Pero si todas escuchamos afuera de la cocina que a Nico le gusta Nozomi, nya~-

Kotori y Nico no sabían que habían sido espiadas. Tsubasa se había enterado hace unos momentos atrás cuando Honoka se le declaro. Las demás se lamentaba el no haberle dicho a Rin que eso era secreto y que no lo debía de decir.

-R-rin-chan, e-eso se supone era un secreto- Hanayo trataba de hacerle ver a su amiga su error

-Me estuvieron espiando de nuevo!?- Nico se levanto realmente molesta, tan molesta que incluso Umi y Honoka retrocedieron un poco, cuando Nico realmente se enojaba podía verse un poco temible, sobre todo por ese color de ojos. La pelinegra no lo podía creer, habían espiado la charla privada entre Kotori, Tsubasa-chan y Ella.

-N-no escuchamos todo, solo una parte- Honoka era la primera en flaquear; tan raro como era su enojo, también era corto

-Que tanto escucharon?-

-No mucho en realidad...- La pelinaranja desviaba la mirada, no podía soportar los ojos de Nico mirándola tan fijamente -Ahggg mou~ escuchamos hasta donde tu y Kotori se burlaban de mi, eso no fue muy amable de su parte- Honoka terminaba con un pequeño puchero y se iba a refugiar al lado de su novia, esta la recibía con un abrazo mientras Kotori se disculpaba por haber sido tan mala.

*Sigh* -Ya decía yo... se me hacia raro que de la nada comenzaras a coquetear con Tsubasa-chan- Nico solo veía a la recién y feliz pareja, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Tsubasa esta le dio una enorme sonrisa y la pelinegra también sonrió -Bueno, si eso hizo feliz a Tsubasa-chan, supongo que la gran idol Nico Nii no tendrá otra opción que perdonarlas-

Nico les dijo que a manera de celebración les podía cocinar un pastel de chocolate, a la mención de esto Eri se emociono, bueno no solo Eri, todas lo hicieron pero en especial la rusa. La pelinegra estaba a punto de partir rumbo a la cocina cuando Umi la agarro de la parte trasera de la blusa y la sentó como si de una niña se tratara.

-Si crees que te escaparas como siempre, estas muy equivocada, ahora las cuatro van a decir que pasa aquí y lo resolveremos entre todas-

-No habrá pastel?- Eri hacia un puchero mientras Nozomi solo reía.

*Urgh... Kotori, tu esposa es mala conmigo- Nico se paraba e iba a abrazar a Kotori

-Umi-chan, no crees que podríamos hablar de esto después, ya es tarde y mejor deberíamos ir a dormir, no?-

Una pequeña sonrisa triunfal se dibujo en el rostro de Nico y volteo a ver a Umi, esta solo se enojo, Nico estaba claramente manipulando a Kotori y aun así su novia apoyaba a la pelinegra. Por un momento, Umi vio a Nico como una niña pequeña de pelo azul marino con un peinado similar al de Kotori y ojos ámbar que sonreía triunfal porque su 'mamá' le había quitado el castigo que su "papá" le había impuesto.

-Umi...?- Kotori veía como su novia se había quedado en el limbo por unos segundos, un poco preocupada se separo de Nico y fue al lado de Umi -Umi, estas bien?-

-AUN NO!-

Kotori se sorprendió por el repentino grito de Umi y se separo de ella un poco, trastabillando en el proceso estaba a punto de caer cuando la arquera la tomo de la cintura -Tal vez esa pelea la perderé, pero esta no!- Umi regresaba con renovados bríos y le exigía a Nico que se sentara mientras sentaba delicadamente a Kotori que tenia la cara mas roja que el cabello de Maki.

*Tch* Nico regresaba a su asiento

-Buen intento Nicochi~-

La pelinegra era recibida por una sonriente Nozomi y de inmediato recibió una fría mirada de parte de Maki.

-Y Bien, quiero saber en sus palabras que es lo que pasa- Umi miraba de una a una a las cuatro chicas sentadas frente a ellas. Ninguna quería decir nada y todas desviaban la mirada.

-No nos iremos a dormir hasta no solucionar esto- Umi decía en un tono impaciente

-Para que les decimos algo si ustedes ya saben todo-*Jum* Nico cruzaba los brazos

-No supimos todo, nya~-

Rin solo se gano una mirada enojada por parte de Nico.

-Esta bien... les diré- Nico se daba por vencida y se ganaba la mirada de todas-

-En pocas palabras y-yo estaba enamorada de No-nozomi desde primero pero nunca me arme de valor de declararme- Nozomi sentía un vació en el pecho y temblaba un poco, Nico estaba hablando en pasado, como si ya no tuviera sentimientos por ella -En una discusión que tuvimos ella y Yo terminamos besándonos... y yo...yo le di honmei choco- Hasta ahora Nico no aportaba nada nuevo, todo era mas o menos lo mismo que habían escuchado tras la cocina.

-De..después- Nico hacia una pausa y Eri se armaba de valor, si quería resarcir realmente su amistad con Nico, tenia que aceptar sus culpas y hablar -Después de eso, yo hable con Nico y le reclame el haberse declarado... casi casi la amenace con que dejara de hablar con Nozomi- Eri mencionaba lo que había hecho y recibía unas cuantas miradas de incredulidad, sobretodo por parte de Nozomi, ella no tenia ni idea de que Eri había ido y hecho eso.

-Posteriormente, como todas debieron de notar, yo... yo me porte muy mal con Nico durante todos los ensayos y en general en las clases- Eri se paraba y se sentaba frente a Nico y se volvía a disculpar, Nico le sonreía de nuevo y la abrazaba diciéndole que todo eso ya era pasado.

-Yo me declare a Nico después de saber que ella fue rechazada por Nozomi- Maki decía algo cortante, la interacción entre Eri y Nico le daba celos, la interacción entre la pelinegra y Kotori le dio celos, la interacción entre su Enana y la Miko le dio unos increíbles celos, todo le daba celos pero no podía controlarlo, sentía que Nico se iria de su lado en cualquier momento.

-Ella me dio una oportunidad y... ahora somos novias- Maki tomaba la mano de Nico y le daba una sonrisa algo triste y retomaba su discurso -Pero por alguna razón, Nozomi aun no deja a Nico, a pesar de que ella la rechazo...- Maki volteaba y veía fijamente a Nozomi. La pelimorada la vio y pudo distinguir claramente el dolor, la angustia, las lagrimas que empezaban a formarse y la incertidumbre en los ojos de Maki, Nozomi se sentía peor por esto y decidió por fin hablar.

-Yo... yo... me di cuanta que me gustaban Nico y Eri, pero elegí a Eri en lugar de a Nico...- La pelimorada agachaba la cabeza y tomaba valor, la mirada llena de dolor de Maki le había traído toda la culpa que había intentado alejar de si. En un plan ridículo y convencida de que al final solo iba a hacer mas daño, Nozomi tomo una decisión y suspiro, estaba apunto de mentir de nuevo, de mentir en grande y esta vez no habría vuelta atrás, esta vez si perdería a Nico para siempre, pero decidió que era lo mejor, lo mejor... para Nico y Maki, pero no lo mejor para ella...

-Pero Eri me rechazo... y yo...yo comencé a acosar a Nicochi por despecho...- Nozomi se paraba y se iba corriendo hacia uno de los cuartos y casi de inmediato Eri se fue tras la pelimorada

-Nozomi, Nozomi, detente ahí, Nozomi!-

Nico sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho y sus lagrimas caían involuntariamente por su rostro, Nozomi lo había hecho de nuevo, de nuevo había jugado con ella, de nuevo se había burlado de ella, y de nuevo ella cayo como una idiota.

(...)

Eri corría tras de su mejor amiga, hasta que llego a un cuarto he intento encerrarse, la rusa uso de toda su fuerza y se metió al cuarto, al estar dentro, le dio la espalda a su amiga, saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, hizo unos movimientos en su pantalla y lo coloco en la bolsa de su chamarra muy discretamente, pera terminar puso el seguro a la puerta y se dirigió a Nozomi que le daba la espalda.

-Nozomi que diablos crees que estas haciendo-

-...-

-Si no vas aya y aclaras todo, Nico se lo creerá todo!-

-...que bien-

-Nozomi!- Eri volteo bruscamente a su amiga pelimorada y vio que su rostro reflejaba puro dolor mientras lloraba

-...Nozomi, porque...?-

-Maki... esta sufriendo... y yo... yo no tengo derecho de arruinar su relación, por mucho que ame a Nico, no puedo, no puedo...-

La pelimorada había estado bajo un increíble estrés desde que llegaron al tren, ella había hecho de todo para congraciarse con Nico, pero solo se había ganado la molestia de algunas de sus amigas y el hacerle daño a Maki. Ya no podía mas, y el ver la cara de la pelirroja de hace un rato había destrozado la poca voluntad que aun le quedaba.

Eri abrazaba a su amiga -Nico no te va a perdonar esto...- Nozomi solo sonreía mientras seguía llorando -Lo se... yo ya perdí a Nico para siempre-

-...Nozomi-

La rubia se armo de valor y encaro a su amiga -Nozomi, necesito que me cuentes todo, porque has actuado así y que tanto amas a Nico-

La pelimorada no estaba para eso y trato de zafarse de la conversación pero Eri le dijo que era lo mínimo que le debía. La rubia tenia razón, hasta ahora ella no le había explicado bien el porque de todas sus acciones así que decidió decirlo todo.

-Y bien Nozomi, me lo vas a contar no?- Eri metía discretamente la mano a su chamarra y pulsaba la pantalla de su celular

*sinf* -Yo... *snif* cuando bese a Nicochi yo...-

(...)

Todas en la sala estaban sin habla ya llevaban un buen rato ahí pero Nico no dejaba de llorar y por mas que la pelirroja intentara consolarla, no lo lograba en lo mas mínimo.

-Nico... yo...lo siento- Umi se postraba frente a la pelinegra en dogeza e imploraba su perdón

-Esta bien Umi... no es tu culpa-

-Pero Nico, yo las force a discutir todo esto...-

-Es mejor así Umi... al menos ya se que Nozomi solo jugo conmigo todos este tiempo-

-Pero...-

La pelinegra se paraba y le daba una palmadita en la cabeza a la arquera -En verdad esta todo bien Umi-

Nico le pidió a su novia que la llevara a su habitación, ese había sido otro largo día y ella ya no tenia ganas de mas. Maki solo vio esto con tristeza y les dijo a las demás que se retiraba con Nico.

(...)

-Nico... como sigues?-

-Bien, porque lo preguntas, nico~-

*sigh* -Porque siempre que inicias con tu caracterización es porque no quieres hablar de lo que te molesta...-

Maki no había estado tanto tiempo cerca de la pelinegra sin aprender una o dos cosas sobre ella.

-...- la pelinegra solo mando una mirada molesta en forma de respuesta y sin mover sus labios para dar alguna respuesta, se acerco a su maleta y saco su pijama.

-No te vas a poner tu horrible mascarilla?- Maki jugaba con un mechón de su pelo, todos los días Nico se había puesto esa horrible mascarilla verde "mata pasiones" y ella ya se había medio acostumbrado a este hecho.

-...No estoy como para eso en este momento- la pelinegra comenzaba a sacarse la ropa en frente de la pelirroja sin ningún tipo de preocupación

-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE CREES QUE HACES?

-Cambiándome, no es obvio?-

-E-eso lo puedes hacer dentro del baño!-

-...no... quería hacerlo aquí, frente a ti-

Nico se paraba frente a Maki, vistiendo nada mas que un simple par de pantaletas rosas con lasos rojos a los lados, su pelo suelto resbalaba por los hombros y acariciaba sus pequeños pechos. Para la pelirroja esta vista era celestial, su 'novia' estaba frente a ella en diminutas prendas. Ella como pudo se contuvo de saltar sobre Nico y le pregunto después de un sin fin de tartamudeos que 'que es lo que haces'.

-Hazme olvidar Maki...-

La pelinegra se acercaba y abrazaba muy lentamente por la cintura a la Maki, esta al sentir el cuerpo casi desnudo de la chica que amaba, solo se dejo llevar por sus deseos. En un acto impulsivo, la pelirroja capturaba apasionadamente los labios de Nico, mientras comenzaba a recorrer las áreas desnudas de su compañera con las manos.

La pelinegra mandaba caricias por toda la espalda de Maki mientras hacia el beso cada vez mas y mas profundo; La pelirroja se ponía mas atrevida y capturaba con firmeza los glúteos de Nico, esto libero un pequeño gemido de sus labios, el cual Maki aprovecho para aventurar su lengua dentro de la pequeña boca de su novia.

La pianista no podía mas y fue empujando a su compañera contra la cama; ya en ella, la pelirroja se deleito con la vista frente a ella. Nico estaba claramente excitada, gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en su frente, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas pesada y entrecortada, sus pantaletas daban señales de estar ligeramente mojadas en el centro y el sonrojo de sus mejillas era evidente.

Sin mas preámbulos, la pelirroja tocaba leve y suavemente la parte mas privada de Nico, aunque lo hacia por encima de la ropa interior, Maki podía sentir que tan húmeda y cálida estaba; la pelinegra soltaba un gemido mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y llevaba el reverso de la palma de la mano a su boca en un fallido intento de ahogar sus gemidos, esto encendía mas la llama de la pasión de la pelirroja y en un acto precipitado, atacaba el cuello de Nico mientras seguía dando su leve masaje a la entrepierna de su novia.

Y entonces paso, en una pose similar a la que ya había estado, con un calor que ya había sentido, el subconsciente de Nico tomo el control de sus labios y hablo.

-Mmnnnnnn~... Nozomi...-

La acalorada habitación perdió todo su fervor en un instante y solo dejo un frió sepulcral. Las dos se vieron una a la otra por lo que parecieron horas... la pelirroja después de sentir que algo dentro de su pecho se rompía se apresuro a separarse de Nico.

-M-maki, de-déjame explicarte-

-...No hace falta Nico... yo... yo lo entiendo-

Sin decir nada mas la pelirroja se dirigió al la puerta y se dispuso a marcharse, seguida de la pelinegra que aun seguía solo con una prenda de ropa cubriendo su intimidad.

-Maki, espera, déjame explicarte...-

-...necesito aire-

Sin mas Maki azoto la puerta y dejo el área de las habitaciones para ir la terraza y recibir la brisa de la noche. Por su parte Nico se quedo frente a la puerta cerrada y solo la golpeo con el puño; se recargo de espaldas a la puerta y poco a poco se fue dejando caer, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, lo había arruinado y se recriminaba ese hecho.

 _[Todo es por culpa de Nozomi, ella me hizo eso y ahora no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza aunque sepa que no me ama... soy una completa idiota!]_

Nico intentaba culpar de todo a Nozomi, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que ella no era la única culpable y como si fuera un castigo auto impuesto la pelinegra solo se daba de topes contra la puerta mientras se repetía lo idiota que era.

(...)

-Eres una idiota Nozomi, como puedes negarte el amor por razones tan... tontas!- La rubia se enojaba al saber que Nozomi había hecho todo para que _μ's_ no se desintegrara, no arruinar el sueño de Nico y por lo que le decían sus cartas.

-...en ese momento no me parecían tontas- una leve sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Nozomi

*bam!*

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose fuertemente las interrumpía, para unos instantes después oírse unos fuertes sollozos en el pasillo de en frente. Al salir y ver que pasaba, Eri vio a Maki doblar la esquina llorando y se apresuro a ir tras ella.

(...)

Eri vio a Maki sentarse a llorar en una de las sillas que estaban en la terraza, esta le dio lastima ver a la pelirroja en ese estado, el mismo estado en el que había estado ella antes de hablar con su hermanita. Con decisión en la mirada, la rusa se acerco a la pelirroja y se sentó a su lado.

Mientras Eri sostenía su teléfono en una de sus manos se acerco a Maki y en una voz llena de compasión simplemente le dijo -Maki... tenemos que hablar...-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

10 cosas que no debes decir en la cama: #1 el nombre de tu "ex" xD!

*Francamente soy un ferviente NicoMaki shiper peeeeeero, ya hay mucha miel en ese plato, así que hace falta un poco de 'limón' y sal de lagrimas para sazonar :3


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII**

*crrrjck* *sinf* -Yo... *snif* cuando bese a Nicochi yo...- *crrrjck*

-No...- *tsss*

*tsss* -En el momento en que Nicochi me beso *crrrjck* yo... yo creo que supe que estaba enamorada de ella-

-Al principio estaba feliz *snif* pero después comencé a desesperarme- *shssss*

-Yo... yo estaba segura que estaba enamorada de ti Erichi-

-...-*crrrjck*

-P-pero me di cuenta que eran sentimientos muy diferentes... *snif*-

-Como no supe que hacer consulte mis cartas *hick* ...aun me arrepiento de eso- *ssssss*

-Las cartas me mostraron que si aceptaba a Nico... *sigh* ...nosotras jamas ganaríamos el Love Live-

*tsssss*-No ganaríamos? que quieres decir con eso Nozomi?-

-...Si yo aceptaba a Nico las cartas me decían que se desintegraría _µ's_ -

-Como es eso?- *crrrjck*

-Maki y Tu... probablemente se separarían del grupo...-

*crrrjck*-YO NO... no... si... tal vez eso hubiera hecho, si eso hubiera pasado antes que hablara con Arisa, lo mas probable es que dejara el grupo...-

-Maki tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo y yo... yo no podía permitir eso, no podía hacerle eso al sueño de Nicochi *hick*-

-Entonces porque rechazarla de inmediato, no hubiera sido mas fácil que esperaras a terminar el Love Live, no creo que Nico hubiera puesto algún inconveniente- *shhh*

-No podía... yo... la carta puso todo en movimiento, la carta hizo que Maki se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos...-

*sigh* -En serio Nozomi, aun no se porque hiciste esa carta...-

*crrrjck*-Yo... yo en ese momento realmente creía que ayudaba a Nico... las cartas decían que en vez de "Esa" persona, Nico seria feliz con Maki y yo... yo haría todo porque ella este feliz-

-...Esa persona?-

-Las cartas me dijeron que Nico estaba sufriendo por un amor difícil-

-Mhmmmm...- *tssssssssss*

-No me mires así Erichi, yo no sabia que le gustaba a Nico, ella jamas dijo nada!-

-Bueno... eso es cierto, yo me sorprendí cuando supe que a Nico también le gustabas- *crjck*

-También?-

*crrrjck*-...Uhmmm-

-E-ri-cchi-

-Ugh... c-cálmate Nozomi, yo no estaba segura pero no lo iba a decir, decirlo era como admitir mi derrota!-

-...?- *fffffff*

-Yo... yo tenia una ligera idea que te gustaba Nico... aunque tu no te dieras cuenta...-

-QUE!?-

-S-si... no fue algo que pudieras esconder muy bien, digo... todo lo que hacías era casi siempre para el bien de Nico o porque Nico necesitaba algo...-

-Yo... yo lo hacia!?- *crrrjck*

-Si! recuerdas porque me ayudaste repartiendo volantes para mi candidatura de vicepresidenta?-

-Para que ayudaras con fondos al club de Nicochi-

*tssss*-S-si...-

-Que era lo que discutíamos cuando íbamos por Parfait?-

-De como ayudar a Nicochi a reclutar gente para su club- *tssssss*

*sigh* -si...-

-Que paso cuando te enteraste de que Nico tenia bajas calificaciones y era probable que repitiera el año?-

*shssst* -!La encerré en el salón y la puse a estudiar sin descanso!-

-Si..sobre eso Nozomi... hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubieras hecho el 14 de febrero-*crrrjck*

-Pero si le decía que íbamos a estudiar ella huiría como siempre!-

-Bueno eso es cierto...- *ffffffssss*

-Que paso cuando Nico fue abandonada por sus compañeras de grupo...-

-Te lleve a mi casa para que fueras mi conejillo de indias y probaras las galletas que le hice a Nicochi-

*crrrjck*-Y lo dices como si nada...-

-Que paso cuando te dije que lo mejor era cerrar ese club por ser un derroche de dinero-

-ME OPUSE, ESO ES OBVIO!- *tsssss*

-Si... pero no te enojes-

-Con quien íbamos a nuestras "citas"-

*tsssss*-Con Nicochi~!-

-Y porque la invitabas?-

-Porque quería pasar ti..empo... c-con ella...-

-...!-*crrrjck*

-*sigh* Ya viste... ahora que lo veo desde un punto de vista frió, creo que eras realmente obvia, -

-Lo...lo fui?-

-Si, las únicas que no se dieron cuenta fueron Nico y Tu...-

-...Yo-

*tssssfff* -Bueno, como decía... todo esto casi siempre lo hacías por Nico, así que comencé a sospechar que aunque te me acercabas mucho y decías que me querías, tu también querías estar cerca de Nico, aunque jamas dije nada porque Nico jamas mostró ese tipo de interés en ti... y yo pues... tampoco me iba a poner una rival-*crrrjck*

-...Ya-ya veo...-

*sigh* -...Yo en definitiva no te iba a lanzar a sus brazos como si nada-

-Ahora eso ya no importa, en este momento de seguro Nicochi me odia...-

-...puede ser...-

-...-

-P-pero tampoco te ayudaste mucho Nozomi, muchas de tus acciones podían tomarse a mal, como lo de San Valentin! Nico esperaba una confesión, no una pila de libros!-

*crrrjck*-...pero era por su bien...-

*sigh* -Si, lo entiendo... pero ella no, probablemente muchas de tus acciones por bien intencionadas que fueron, Nico las vio como desprecios...-

-...pero yo...-

-...Si... por cierto-

-...?-

-A que se debió el chocolate con relleno picante, acaso Nico estaba triste y la intentaste reanimar o algo así?-

-Ah... eso no pues...-

-Mhmmm?-

-Eso si fue una broma...-*tsssss*

-No-zo-mi...-

-Fue sin mala intención, recuerdas que ese día también te di a ti y a las chicas del consejo estudiantil chocolates?-

-Ugh... no me lo recuerdes...-

*crrrjck*-Recuerdas lo fuerte que grito Mimi-chan cuando saco la rana de la caj*CLICK*

Una rusa paraba la reproducción en su teléfono celular, el simple hecho de recordar la rana, los insectos y la serpiente en su bolsa, la hacia temblar.

Esta acción capto mas la atención de la pelirroja que estaba sentada a un lado de ella

-Eso es todo Eri?-

-Si Maki, lo demás es casi lo mismo...-

-Y porque me hiciste escuchar esto?-

-Para que veas que Nozomi no es tan mala como crees, ella también tuvo sus razones para todo esto... no quiero que guardes odio a nadie Maki...-

-No es tan mala... SABES LO QUE ELLA HIZO!?-

-...-

-Ella...ella por poco y forzó a Nico... ella la beso contra su voluntad *snif* ella uso a su hermanita sin remordimiento y solo para que le de otra oportunidad *snif* ella... ella-

Maki no podía mas y caía de la silla sobre sus rodillas llorando, Eri se apresuraba a abrazarla y tratar de consolarla, pero realmente no había mucho que hacer.

-Porque...*snif* porque Eri?-

-...?-

-Porque ella no me ama?-

-...-

-Porque ella ama a Nozomi a pesar de todo...-

-...Maki...- un tono lleno de compasión salio de los labios de Eri, ella sabia como se sentía la pelirroja, ella misma aveces se sentía así

-Porque no puedo ser yo la que ocupa su corazón-

-Maki tu... eres feliz? yo... yo no lo era, no era feliz estando siempre preocupada de Nozomi, preocupada de por quien latía su corazón, preocupada de si aun estando conmigo... pensaba en ella-

-...!-

-Por eso decidí rechazarla aunque la amo, me debo amar a mi un poco mas, no crees?-

Eri le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa y le acariciaba la mejilla retirando unas cuantas lagrimas a Maki.

-Te lo repito de nuevo Maki, tu eres feliz con Nico?-

La pelirroja pensó unos instantes para después negar con la cabeza y dejar que las lagrimas siguieran rodando por sus mejillas.

-No lo soy... pero aun así la amo, no puedo alejarme de ella aunque me duela tanto...-

Maki lloraba a mares sobre el pecho de Eri y esta solo le acariciaba la cabeza en un intento de aliviar todo su dolor. Esto era suficiente para que una pequeña sombra que había estado escondida tras la puerta todo el tiempo no soportara mas y se fuera lejos de ese lugar, la pequeña sombra se sentía aun peor de lo que se sentía anteriormente pero a diferencia de antes, había una gran determinación en sus ojos carmín.

(...)

Unos toquidos se oían en la puerta de la recamara de Nico, ella supuso que era alguna otra de las chicas que como las demás, habían ido a lo largo del día a disculparse o a ver si todo estaba bien.

La noche anterior Maki solo regreso para tomar su maleta y se fue a una de las habitaciones vacías, cuando Nico intento hablarle esta la ignoro y se fue tan rápido como pudo. Esa noche fue en especial pesada para la idol numero uno del mundo, no pudo dormir bien, las culpas, remordimientos e incertidumbres por lo que había escuchado la mantuvieron despierta toda la noche.

Al llegar la mañana, lo primero que hizo Nico fue el intentar hablar con Maki, pero al parecer esta le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo y se negaba a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Las demás se dieron cuenta de esto y de inmediato trataron de aliviar el ambiente entre las dos chicas, pero al parecer todo era en vano, el arroz especial de Hanayo, el curry extra picante de Rin, el chocolate suizo de Eri, las disculpas de Umi, los intentos de bromas de Honoka, todos fueron inútiles y el día paso entre un aire de seriedad y pesadez.

Incluso la playa perdía su soleado brillo y dejaba ver unas nubes que amenazaban con convertirse en una torrencial lluvia.

*sigh* _[De seguro es Umi... no quiero que tratar con ella ahora...]_

-Largo!-

Nico se recargaba de espaldas en la puerta esperando que quien fuera que estaba afuera entendiera que no quería hablar en ese momento.

Pero al parecer la figura de afuera no escuchaba razones y seguía tocando.

-Que no me escuchaste, te dije que largo!-

Apenas acabo su frase la figura misteriosa abrió la puerta, en ese momento Nico recordó que esas habitaciones abrían hacia afuera y que no la había cerrado con llave por si Maki decidía regresar, solo la había cerrado de golpe en un intento de calmar su molestia.

-kya-

Nico se cayo de espaldas ante la repentina apertura de la puerta, cuando abrió los ojos solo vio el interior de una falda morada, unas piernas largas con medias y un liguero de encaje.

 _[N-negro!?]_

-Ni-nicochi!-

Esta voz alarmo a Nico y se apresuro a levantarse, cuando por fin estuvo con la dueña de esa prenda intima tan erótica, se dio cuenta que sus miedos eran ciertos, la insistente persona detrás de la puerta era Nozomi. La pelinegra ya estaba lista para explotar en reclamos cuando vio que la pelimorada tenia la cara completamente roja y desviaba la mirada, Nico se pregunto porque la Miko estaba de esa manera hasta que una leve corriente de aire le hizo recordar que en ese momento ella se estaba cambiando de ropa y que solo traía sus pantaletas y un brasier cubriendo su cuerpo.

-E-e-estas bien Nico...? oí que gritabas y me preocupe...- La pelimorada seguía desviando la mirada... un poco, en realidad solo había volteado un poco la cabeza pero seguía echándole un vistazo al cuerpo casi desnudo de Nico. El grito del que hablaba se debió a que Nico uso sus últimos recursos y le hablo por teléfono a Maki pero esta no respondió, un poco enfadada le mando un mensaje pero al ver que la pelirroja no los contestaba estallo en furia gritando 'NI SIQUIERA UN MENSAJE ME PUEDES RESPONDER!?' al oír el grito en la habitación de enfrente, Nozomi salio un poco preocupada, Maki había estado rara todo el día y Eri no le dijo de que hablo con ella anoche, temía que en algún arranque de celos pudiera lastimar a Nico, así que ignorando si debía entrometerse o no, incluso ignorando que apenas ayer mintió y decidió apartarse del camino de Maki, se dirigió a la puerta y toco fuertemente.

-No...-

-No?, no que Nicochi?-

-NO MIRES PERVERTIDA!- Nico corría a la cama y le lanzaba una almohada por toda la cara a Nozomi mientras se enredaba la sabana al rededor de su cuerpo.

Nozomi reía un poco y se quitaba la almohada de la cara, entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

-Mas pervertida es la que se para desnuda en la puerta Ni~co~chi~-

Al oír esto Nico se ponía por completo roja he iba a reclamar cuando recibió un almohadazo en la cara. Nico se quito lentamente la almohada de la cara y miro con enfado a Nozomi.

-No quiero ser llamada pervertida por alguien que usa ese tipo de ropa interior...-

Nozomi tardo un segundo en reaccionar y coloco sus manos sobre su falda como si tratara de taparse.

-Me... tu... MIRONA!-

-A quien llamas mirón!?-

-A quien mas va a ser!-

-No vi porque qui-quisiera!-

Las dos chicas estaban con los ánimos exaltados pero la pelimorada decidió tranquilizarse y hacer lo que venia a hacer.

-Estas bien Nico...?-

La pelinegra también se calmaba e intentaba serenarse, respiro hondo y vio a la pelimorada directamente a los ojos.

-...Porque?-

-Porque me preocupas Nico...-

-...porque?-

-Porque oí gritos y me pregunte si todo estaba bien-

-...porque me dijiste que me amabas si era mentira...-

Nozomi reaccionaba, los 'porque' de Nico no se referían al motivo de su visita, si no al motivo de sus "mentiras".

-...Yo... lo siento Nico...-

-Es todo lo que vas a decir...-

-...Es todo lo que puedo decir- Nozomi se inclinaba frente a Nico y le pedía disculpas una vez mas

-...- Nico solo apretaba los puños, quería darle un buen golpe a Nozomi en ese mismo momento, pero decidió no hacerlo, decidió hacer algo para estar segura de si lo que había escuchado anoche no era alguna clase de ardid de Eri para apaciguar las cosas un poco por lo que restaba de las vacaciones. Si resultaba que todo era falso, ella se convenció a si misma que eso seria lo único que necesitara para alejar para siempre a Nozomi de su corazón, para convencerse que estaba fuera de sus alcance, de que la alejaba para siempre de su vida y que nunca regresaría.

Pero si era cierto, ella...

-...Nozomi-

La pelimorada al oír su nombre alzo la mirada y se encontró con una fría expresión en el rostro de la pelinegra que le erizo los bellos del cuerpo.

-...Yo acabo de tener relaciones con Maki-

Al oír esto, Nozomi sintió como si le hubieran disparado justo en el corazón, sentía que toda la habitación daba vueltas, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Por eso aun estoy en ropa interior...-

-No...-

-...?-

-Tu no pudiste hacer eso...- Nozomi clavaba la mirada al piso, sentía la cabeza tan pesada que pensó que en cualquier momento se le caería

-Porque no?-

-Tu aun estas peleada con Maki...- La pelimorada usaba un argumento lógico que tomo desprevenida a Nico, pero ella no iba a dejar que su mentira fuera tan fácilmente descubierta

-Tu lo has dicho, estaba... y con 'eso' le demostré que a quien amo es a ella...-

-...eso no... no es...cierto-

-Si lo es...-

-E-ella no esta aquí, por eso se que mientes...-

-...Ella se fue por su maleta y no tarda en regresar, así que te pido que te retires-

-Tu... tu aun me amas...-

-No, ya no lo hago- la actuación de Nico era casi perfecta, cruzaba los brazos y miraba fríamente a Nozomi

-Mientes...-

-No... yo amo a Maki y por eso me acosté con ella...-

-Mientes...- Nozomi comenzaba a llorar, sentía que el mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies

-...Digo la verdad-

-Di que mientes...- la pelimorada poco a poco iba perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas que apenas y la podían sostener

-No.. y es mejor que te ya retires Nozomi-

-Por favor di que mientes...- ya en este punto la chica de ojos esmeralda se le había olvidado hasta como respirar

-!Ya te dije que no miento!-

-Por favor...- Nozomi caía arrodillada frente a Nico llorando totalmente desconsolada -di que mientes...-

Nico veía lo que estaba pasando con total incredulidad, Nozomi estaba llorando como si se hubiera muerto alguien, lloraba como si lo que le estaba diciendo le doliera mucho, lloraba como si la amara y el oír esas palabras de su boca le rompieran el corazón, estaba llorando como si todo lo que escucho a escondidas la noche anterior fuera cierto.

-...!-

En un acto de impulso la pelinegra se arrodillo frente a Nozomi y tomándola fuertemente de los hombros la sacudió un par de veces hasta que Nozomi desclavo la mirada del suelo y la miro directo a los ojos.

-Nozomi... dímelo, dime frente a frente, dímelo a los ojos que no me amas y que todo fue una broma, que solo lo hiciste por despecho!-

-...no puedo...-

-Porque no!?...-

-...porque...-

Nozomi intentaba desviar la mirada pero la pelinegra se lo impedía tomándola agresiva y fuertemente del mentón.

-Te dije que me miraras a los ojos y que me lo digas, di que no me amas!-

-No puedo, no puedo, no puedo...-

La pelimorada sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado zafándose del agarre de Nico, pero esta uso las dos manos para detenerle la cabeza y obligarla a que la mirara de nuevo directamente a los ojos.

-Dilo!-

-Yo... yo TE AMO!

En respuesta a eso, Nico la abrazo de inmediato lo mas fuerte que pudo

-Entonces porque, porque tantas mentiras, porque me haz hecho sentir como basura, porque me haz hecho sentir que solo jugabas conmigo!?-

-Yo... yo no quería arruinar tu sueño...-

 _[Parece que Eri no falsifico esa grabación o algo por el estilo...]_ -...como que arruinar mi sueño?-

-Yo... yo lo vi en las cartas-

-Tus cartas?- ahora que la pelimorada lo mencionaba, ella no había visto a Nozomi jugar con sus cartas, por lo regular ella hubiera molestado a todas en el juego del rey y con la ayuda de sus cartas, todas habrían salido perjudicadas o avergonzadas.

-Si yo aceptaba tu chocolate... lo mas probable era que Maki dejara el grupo...-

 _[Lo mismo de anoche]_

-También era muy posible que Eri dejara el grupo o... que simplemente perdiera su brillo-

-...por eso me rechazaste-

-...si... yo-yo no quería arruinar tus sueños de ser idol y cantar en el Love Live, no podía permitir que lloraras de nuevo...-

 _[Realmente tu... Nozomi en serio sigues siendo la niña miedosa de aquella vez]_ -Que idiotez!-

Nozomi alzaba la mirada y veía como Nico cruzaba los brazos enfadada.

-No es ninguna idiotez, mis cartas tenían razón, nosotras ganamos el Love Live y tu... tu eres feliz al lado de Maki... las dos ya comparten un lazo que jamas se romperá-

El decir esto en vos alta, le desgarraba el corazón a la pelimorada, pero sabia que hizo lo correcto, protegió el sueño de la chica que ama y la encamino a los brazos de alguien que realmente la hacia feliz.

-Es tu destino estar a el lado de Maki...-

Nozomi derramaba lagrimas que derretían por completo el corazón de Nico. La pelimorada le mintió, jugo con sus sentimientos una y otra vez, pero aun así muy a su manera lo hizo por ella.

-Yo decido mi destino y con quien voy o no voy a estar Nozomi-

La seria mirada de Nico le dio un leve sonrojo a la pelimorada e hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

-Nico...-

La pelinegra se acerco lentamente al rostro de Nozomi, esta sentía que su cara estallaría en llamas, al ver que se acercaba mas y mas el rostro de Nico a ella, cerro los ojos fuertemente y espero el beso... lo espero y siguió esperando, cuando abrió los ojos para ver que pasaba se encontró con que Nico se había puesto una short y una camiseta larga para disponerse a salir del cuarto.

-Nico?-

La pelinegra volteo con una sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió hacia Nozomi y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a pararse.

-Vete a tu cuarto Nozomi, yo... yo tengo que hacer algo importante-

-Nico tu...-

Sin decir nada mas Nico salio de la habitación dejando tras de si a una Nozomi con una cara por completo roja y una pequeña e inocente sonrisa.

(...)

Nico busco por un rato a Maki, la busco en su cuarto, la busco en la cocina he impidió un incendio por la comida de Eri, también se pregunto si Hanayo era masoquista por pedirle a la rubia cocinar de nuevo ese arroz toxico; busco en el gran baño y vio que... bueno que Honoka no perdía el tiempo y que Tsubasa iba a tener que incrementar su stamina si quería seguirla el paso a su novia; busco en la sala y se encontró con Umi pidiéndole disculpas de nuevo, fue a todos los lugares que se le ocurrieron hasta que por fin encontró a la pelirroja junto al mar admirando el bello atardecer... o eso debería de ser, en lugar de un bello atardecer de rojos, azules y naranjas hermosos, en el horizonte se divisaban nubes de tormenta y la linea que separaba a el cielo y el mar había desaparecido, en su lugar solo se veía un abismo total iluminado por uno que otro rayo que caía sobre el negro y atemorizante mar.

-Maki, tenemos que hablar-

-Nico...-

-Maki, yo...-

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Soy 'autor' y no 'autora' :'U


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX**

-Maki, tenemos que hablar-

Nico llegaba al lado de la pelirroja y esta solo miraba un poco a Nico para después regresar su mirada al turbulento mar.

-Nico...-

-Maki, yo...-

-...-

-Yo acabo de hablar con Nozomi... y...-

-El periodo de prueba se acabo Nico?-

La pelinegra veía como Maki tenia una triste mirada en el rostro, ella de seguro sabia a lo que venia pero aun así tenia que hacerlo, por Nozomi, por ella y sobre todo por Maki, ella no podía seguir lastimandola de ese modo.

-...Si Maki, se termino-

-Y el resultado no es a mi favor, verdad?-

-Lo siento Maki... tu en realidad eres increíble, tierna, cariñosa, amable...-

-Pero no soy la elegida, verdad...-

-No...-

-...-

-Aunque tu eres mejor que ella para mi... a ella la amo mas que a nada y no puedo cambiarlo... por tres años me he sentido así...-

-No logre que te fijaras ni un poquito en mi Nico, no logre que me amaras ni aunque fuera un poco?-

-No es eso Maki... de hecho tu te ganaste rápidamente un lugar en mi corazón y te tengo un cariño muy especial-

-Nico...-

-Y por ese cariño no puedo seguir haciéndote esto, no puedo seguir haciéndote daño...-

-Me quieres... pero no soy a la que amas... es eso?-

-... lo siento Maki-

-...-

-Lo único que espero es que puedas perdonarme-

-Ella solo te hará sufrir, lo sabes verdad...-

-Es posible pero aun así... aun así es ella con quien quiero estar...-

Maki ya se temía esto, desde anoche que platico con Eri, temía que este desenlace seria el resultado final de esta semana, ella temía que en cuanto Nico oyera esa grabación iba a ir corriendo a los brazos de Nozomi... al parecer ni siquiera fue necesario que ella escuchara la grabación para que se diera ese resultado, o la escucho y vino a verla, ya no lo sabia, todo el día se la había pasado ignorándola, tratando de pensar en que hacer, en que era lo mejor para ella y para Nico.

-...Nunca debí haberte traído a estas vacaciones verdad?-

Maki daba la mas hermosa sonrisa que había visto la pelinegra, y como si el clima respondiera a la tristeza que sentía en su corazón la pelirroja, el nublado y frió cielo dejo caer la lluvia, aunque para Nico todo era empañado por las lagrimas de dolor que rodaban por la mejillas de la pelirroja.

-...Lo siento Maki-chan... de verdad lo siento...-

(...)

Umi se estaba preocupando demasiado, Nico y Maki aun no regresaban de la playa y afuera caía un diluvio, se debatía entre si ir a buscarlas o esperarlas en la sala, ella sentía que ya había hecho mucho daño. Cuando por fin se decidía en salir y buscarlas, Nico entraba a la casa de la playa seguida de la pelirroja, ambas estaban empapadas hasta los huesos, la pelinegra reflejaba una gran culpa en el rostro y Maki parecía que había estado llorando por un largo rato hasta que se le acabaron todas las lagrimas.

La primera en hablar fue Umi y de inmediato pregunto que pasaba, al recibir como respuesta un frió 'Nico y yo terminamos' por parte de Maki, la peliazul se sintió fatal, sentía que ella había provocado todo ese percance he intento hablar con las dos pero fue en vano, tan pronto como Maki le había dicho eso a Umi, ella se encamino hacia el baño.

-...como te sientes Nico?- la consternada modista interrogaba a su amiga de costura mientras le pasaba una toalla para que se secara y veía como su prometida iba tras Maki en un inútil intento de arreglar las cosas

*sigh* -...Como basura...-

-...Nico?-

-A pesar de todo yo aun no puedo olvidar a Nozomi...-

-Por eso terminaste con Maki?-

-...si, yo no le puedo seguir haciendo daño...-

-Entonces...-

-Vas a salir con Nozomi?-

-No se, realmente no lo se...-

-...-

-...-

-Sera mejor que te des un baño Nico, no querrás resfriarte...-

-Gracias Kotori...-

Nico se dirigió al baño y vio que Umi regresaba con una cara de derrota, al toparse con Nico, lo único que hizo fue disculparse una vez mas, a esta acción la pelinegra solo le dijo que no se preocupara y que nada de eso había sido su culpa.

Nico espero fuera del baño para no interrumpir a Maki, pero esta no salia, espero un rato mas y escucho el ruido de algo cayendo, sin pensarlo dos veces la pelinegra entro al cuarto de baño y encontró a Maki desnuda tirada en el piso, cuando se acerco a ver, vio que Maki se quejaba y temblaba un poco.

 _[Esto es mi culpa]_

Maki veía con un poco de vergüenza como es que su ex novia (si es que podía llamarla así) estaba poniéndole una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y mojaba un trapo en agua fría y se lo ponía en la frente.

-Maki, estas bien, te puedes poner de pie?-

-...Nico...-

-Tienes fiebre Maki?-

-...-

-Te traigo algún medicamento?-

-...No yo... yo estaré mejor si solo descanso un poco...-

-Espérame aquí Maki-chan, deja llamo a alguien para que me ayude a cargarte a tu cuarto-

-...No... por favor, no me dejes Nico...-

A Nico se le hizo un nudo en el corazón y detuvo sus intenciones de pedir ayuda, solo se paro a cerrar la puerta y le cambio el trapo mojado por uno nuevo.

Un incomodo silencio estaba presente entre las dos idols y Maki fue la primera en romperlo.

-...deberías de cambiarte Nico, tu también te pondrás mala si sigues así...-

-...s-si... me cambiare aya- Nico señalaba un rincón del gran cuarto de baño y se dirigía hacia el. Ya habiéndose cambiado se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y se dispuso a cuidar de la pelirroja cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola tiernamente por la espalda.

-Ma-maki!? qu-que haces!-

-Por favor Nico...-

-M-maki!?-

-Por favor...-

-Maki...?-

-Solo una vez Nico... por favor-

-...que?-

-Solo te pido una única vez...- Maki bajaba una mano a la zona mas intima de Nico, mientras que con la otra acariciaba los delicados y pequeños pechos de la pelinegra

-Maki yo no...-

-Por favor Nico... te juro que no se lo diré a nadie...-

-yo...- Nico hizo el intento de zafarse pero al voltear y ver la cara demacrada de Maki, todas sus culpas y remordimientos llegaron de golpe.

-Nico...- Maki susurro lentamente al nombre de la chica entre sus brazos y espero por la respuesta

Nico ya no pronuncio ninguna palabra, solo se quito lentamente la toalla que envolvía su delicado cuerpo y dejo que Maki hiciera lo que quisiera con ella una vez... solo una vez y eso seria todo, seria el fin de todo entre ellas.

-...Nico...-

.

.

.

(...)

Han pasado varios meses desde esas vacaciones en la playa y mucho ha cambiado con las musas.

Hanayo y Rin ahora son presidenta y vice presidenta del club de idols, que ahora es uno de los clubes mas populares de la escuela, dentro de el hay tres distintos grupos de idols, a veces Hanayo le dan ganas de salir corriendo pero se anima con un Onigiri y a veces una extraña pasta que ella insiste en decir que es un arroz celestial y sigue trabajando duro.

Tsubasa y Honoka se vieron expuestas al ojo publico y decidieron despejar los rumores haciendo publica su relación, el incidente fue tan grande que _A-RISE_ termino su contrato y fueron corridas de la agencia, Honoka sintiéndose culpable dijo que le conseguiría a su novia y a sus amigas una nueva agencia, y lo hizo, realmente lo logro, se aventuraron con una nueva agencia que apostaba todo a una nueva era de diversidad sexual y contrataron no solo a las tres integrantes originales de _A-RISE_ , si no que Honoka también se vio "persuadida" a entrar al grupo, ahora las cuatro son un grupo que canta y explota al máximo el yuri... a veces demasiado, sobretodo en el caso de Anju y sus apasionados besos sobre la boca de Erena en pleno concierto.

Umi y Kotori siguen con el consejo estudiantil, su carga es mayor debido al incansable trabajo de Honoka como yuri-idol, pero aun así están felices y siguen planeando su boda, aunque a veces es peligroso, como cuando Honoka bromeo sobre la despedida de soltera, Umi jamas había tenido tanto miedo en su vida de la sonrisa de su 'inocente' pajarita.

Eri... Eri se fue a Rusia en un semestre de intercambio, algunas de sus amigas pensaron que ya se iba a quedar a vivir aya pero ella no planeaba dejar Japón tan fácilmente, regreso apenas pudo para pasar mas tiempo en familia y ver el segundo Love Live en el que iba a participar su hermana... y la novia de su hermana Yukiho... al parecer ni Eri ni Honoka se dieron cuenta cuando paso pero el hecho es que estas dos chicas llevaban saliendo mas tiempo que Umi y Kotori. La rubia pensó que a la mejor el día que rechazo a Nozomi, el día que la pelimorada provoco a Yukiho, ella vio algo que los demás no habían visto.

 _[Nozomi siempre fue buena en ver cosas en los demás pero no en ella misma...]_ -Nico ya estoy en casa!-

Eri entraba a un pequeño apartamento y se acomodaba sus maletas mientras que la pelinegra salia de la cocina con un delantal a recibirla.

-Bienvenida Eri, me trajiste algo?-

-Nico... aun ni me quito los zapatos y ya me estas pidiendo algo?-

-Nico lo siente, nico~-

-Gezz... te traje unos zapatos y ropa de Rusia, están en la maleta rosa, las especies y carne deberían de llagar por paqueteria en unos dos o tres días-

-En serio!? gracias Eri, eres la mejor!- la pelinegra corría y abrazaba a Eri para después ir y revisar la pesada maleta

-Mmmm Nico... donde esta Nozomi?-

-...no se-

-Nico... de nuevo pelearon tu y ella?-

-...no...-

-Nico...-

-No peleamos, solo que... no coincidimos mucho, ella esta con su carrera de astrología y el templo y yo pues...-

-Tu que Nico?-

-Yo tengo mucho trabajo en la cafetería, las audiciones y los estudios de mi carrera... jamas pensé que cocinar tanto fuera a dejarme sin apetito-

Nico hacia una cara graciosa de disgusto mientras Eri por fin entraba al apartamento que compartía con Nico. Al principio iba a compartirlo con Nozomi y Nico, por eso es que las tres habían trabajado el año nuevo de su tercer año de escuela en el templo, para ahorrar para el deposito del apartamento, pero después de todo lo que paso el año siguiente, Nozomi pensó que era mejor no estar las tres juntas, así que decidió irse a los dormitorios de la universidad mientras que Nico y Eri se quedaban en el apartamento.

-Y? como te fue en Rusia Eri, conociste alguna bailarina y te la llevaste a la cama?-

-Q-que yo-yo s-no, NO, NICO, que clase de cosas preguntas!-

-Hum~ te pusiste toda roja Eri... algo me dice que dejaste muchos corazones rotos en Rusia~-

-Moou~ ya déjame Nico, mejor dime como van tu y Nozomi, ya por fin están saliendo juntas o siguen con su terquedad de solo ser amigas-

Hubo un gran silencio en la habitación, Eri sintió que había pisado una mina y no estaba segura de como iba a explotar.

*sigh~* -Ella y yo seguimos igual, nada ha cambiado, seguimos siendo solo "amigas"-

-Nico...-

-Esta bien Eri, tengo muchas cosas para distraerme y no solo pensar en Nozomi-

-Sigo son entender porque no están juntas-

-Eso es probablemente mi culpa, yo le pedí tiempo y supongo que ella me lo esta dando...-

-Mmmm... ninguna me ha dicho bien que paso ese día, todo lo que supe es que tu rompiste con Maki pero no iniciaste nada con Nozomi-

-B-bueno eso fue por...-

 _Flashback..._

 _Nico salia del baño después de estar en el mucho mas tiempo del que era necesario, se veía mas cansada que cuando entro y se dirigió a la cocina a beber un poco de leche de fresa, ya en la cocina, ella se encontró con Kotori y Tsubasa, ambas estaban haciendo la cena, al ver a Nico, ambas le preguntaron como estaba, como se sentía y en un tono de preocupación Tsubasa le hacia casi la misma pregunta que le había hecho Kotori hace rato 'Ahora vas a salir con Nozomi-san?'_

 _-...no lo se-_

 _Nico respondía a esto con mas incertidumbre que la vez pasada, ahora no sabia realmente si debería salir con Nozomi, ella ya no se sentía digna de estar con ella, sentía que la había traicionado y que si descubría lo que paso en el baño, la pelimorada solo la miraría con desprecio._

 _-...Nico-_

 _-Nico-chan...-_

 _-Pero yo... yo creo que necesito sanar, y eso me llevara un tiempo... ya he visto lo que pasa por tomar decisiones precipitadas y sin tener la cabeza fría...- Nico daba una risa que parecía estar cargada con un poco de ironia y dolor_

 _-Entonces le dirás que te espere?- Kotori preguntaba con una preocupación sincera, ella no sabia porque, pero Nico estaba diferente de hace rato, ahora se veía con una carga mas pesada y con un aire de melancolía que no se podía explicar bien._

 _[Seria lo mejor que ella me espere y yo pueda poner en orden mi cabeza...] -He esperado por ella por mas de dos años, si ella no me puede esperar ni un poco, supongo que...-_

 _-Que ustedes nunca estarán juntas?- Dejaba salir inconscientemente Tsubasa y en el acto se cubría la boca con las manos_

 _Y aunque la pregunta era inconsciente por parte de Tsubasa, iba cargada de un gran significado para Nico, que pasaba si Nozomi no la esperaba, que pasaría si la pelimorada encontraba otra chica mientras la esperaba, o en el peor de los casos, que pasaba si Nozomi se enteraba de lo que paso en el baño, ella estaba segura que nunca se lo perdonaría, aunque tenia la palabra de Maki, ella no sabia que tanto podía confiar en la pelirroja y temía que por despecho o en un arranque de celos le pudiera decir todo a Nozomi._ _Ante tal escenario la pelinegra sentía temor, Nico no se imaginaba amando a alguien como amaba a Nozomi._ _Esta y otras cuestiones pasaban por la mente de Nico cuando Eri llego para hablarle a la pelinegra._

 _Sosteniendo su celular y con una cara de preocupación en el rostro, la rubia le pregunto a Nico si podían hablar en privado, la pelinegra ya tenia una idea de lo que se trataba y le dijo que si era sobre la grabación de Nozomi, se lo ahorrara, que ella ya la había oído anoche cuando fue a tratar de consolar a Maki._

 _Eri tenia una gran cara de sorpresa mientras Nico le daba una pequeña sonrisa en forma de disculpa por haberla espiado, cuando la rubia le pregunto a su amiga que era lo que iba a hacer, ella le dijo que ya había terminado con Maki, que ya no la iba a seguir haciendo sufrir._

 _Una cara triste se dibujo en el rostro de Eri, supuso que Maki estaría con el corazón roto en ese momento, igual como ella lo estuvo cuando termino con Nozomi, así que sin esperar otra respuesta, ella se dirigió al cuarto de Maki, pero Nico la detuvo, le dijo que Maki estaba con un poco de fiebre por haberse mojado en la lluvia, le sugirió que lo mejor era dejarla descansar._

 _Eri dijo que entonces la cuidaría y le llevaría un poco de arroz, a esto las chicas bromearon en que si la quería hacer 'descansar en paz' o que si quería 'terminar el trabajo', la rubia se quejo y les dijo que lo hicieran ellas. Cuando por fin estuvo listo ella se fue en dirección a el cuarto de Maki, pero ya casi al perderse de vista Eri volteo y le pregunto a la pelinegra que si iba a comenzar a salir con Nozomi, a lo cual Nico pero no dijo nada y solo puso una pequeña mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa mientras se alzaba de hombros._

 _(...)_

 _Nico estaba por entrar a su cuarto cuando noto que la puerta estaba abierta, en su cama se encontraba recostada Nozomi, al parecer ella no había dejado la recamara desde que Nico se marcho ya hace unas cuantas horas. La pelimorada estaba recostada de lado y todo indicaba que no había notado que Nico entro o que estaba dormida, pero al cerrar la puerta Nozomi hablo._

 _-...como te fue con Maki?-_

 _Ante la pregunta Nico tomo un gran y profundo respiro y se dio valor a contestar._

 _-Termine con ella...-_

 _Nozomi se volteo para ver a Nico, ella estaba parada frente a la puerta con la cabeza abajo y su flequillo impedía verle los ojos, con mucho cuidado la pelimorada se paro y se fue acercando a la idol de coletas._

 _-S-sobre nosotras...-_

 _-...-_

 _-Que va a pasar sobre lo nuestro Nicochi...-_

 _-Yo...-_

 _Nozomi estaba a la expectativa sobre el resultado de todo, sobre si habría un futuro para ellas dos._

 _-Yo quiero que me des un tiempo para sanar y pensar lo nuestro...-_

 _-E-esta bien Nicochi... yo te esperare el tiempo que necesites-_

 _Nico se hacia a un lado y abría la puerta, la pelimorada entendió que quería que saliera, así que salio y vio de reojo que la pelinegra estaba llorando, ella contuvo sus deseos de consolarla y solo salio de la habitación._

 _En cuanto cerro la puerta Nico se desplomo y se puso a llorar a un lado de la puerta, se pregunto si todo lo que hizo era lo correcto, se pregunto si no se arrepentiría de esa decisión y se arrepintió de decisiones que había tomado en las ultimas horas pero con un hilo de esperanza ella alzo la mirada y confió en el futuro que le esperaba junto a Nozomi._

 _-...aun duele...- Nico se levanto del suelo, no soportaba estar sentada en ese instante así que decidió recostarse y pretender que nada había pasado mientras se abrazaba a si misma y dejaba sus lagrimas fluir libremente._

 _Una pequeña, casi minúscula mancha roja se podía ver en las pantaletas blancas de Nico mientras que ella seguía_ _lamentándose._

 _-Yo quería que tu fueras la primera Nozomi...-_

 _Fin del flashback._

Eri terminaba de escuchar la explicación de Nico, claro que con sus debidas partes censuradas y secretos bien guardados. La rusa solo se desesperaba mas con su par de amigas -En serio... a veces pienso si ustedes en realidad se aman, solo veo que tienen miedo de lo que pueda pasar-

-Yo... yo creo que me da un poco de miedo, la amo mucho... la amo tanto que no soportaría perderla...-

-Que no es lo que estas haciendo, la estas perdiendo por tu indecisión Nico!-

-Ugh... n-no es eso...-

-Como que no, llevas enamorada de ella desde hace años, ella sabe que te gusta y tu sabes que a ella le gustas, cual es su problema por dios!-

-...yo-

-No es como si ella fuera hija de un viejo militar ruso que tiene que mantener una imagen recta todo el tiempo!-

-...creo que ya no preguntare como te fue en Rusia...-

-...si, mejor no preguntes Nico-

-Mejor vamos por Nozomi, creo que a de estar en el templo-

-Yo aun tengo mucha tarea que hacer así que...-

-A donde crees que vas Nico, tu vienes conmigo-

-Ugh...-

-Ademas, no me digas que no planeabas verla hoy?-

-P-po-porque debería Nico ver hoy a Nozomi?-

-Hoy es catorce de febrero... no me dirás que no le preparaste chocolate a Nozomi?-

-Ni-nico no tiene porque prepararle chocolate a Nozomi-

-Nico...-

-...-

-NICO...-

-... esta bien, esta bien, voy contigo, solo deja hago algo rápido y me visto-

 _[En serio, que tan...]_ *sigh* _[Olvídalo, ellas dos son iguales]_ -Antes de eso no crees que deberías quitarle las manchas de chocolate a tu mandil?-

Nico se sonrojo de inmediato al ver que su mentira fue tan fácilmente expuesta y mientras Eri reía a carcajadas, ella se fue a cambiar a su cuarto.

-En la maleta viene algo que podías usar hoy...- Eri grito un poco para que Nico la lograra escuchar, en respuesta a eso, un 'esta bien' se oyó desde el cuarto de la idol y chef numero uno del mundo.

Eri tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje al chat de las musas, les aviso que ya había llegado a Japón y que si mañana se podían reunir, en respuesta todas dijeron que 'SI' con singular alegría y mensajes de bienvenida. Al ver que Maki respondía con un simple 'OK' la rusa abrió un chat privado y le pregunto a la pelirroja el como seguía, Maki solo respondía con una sola palabra 'si', 'no', 'mejor', 'tal vez' ante todo lo que le decía la rubia.

 _[Sigue sin superarla...]_ *sigh*

(...)

-Nico-chan... me pregunto como estará...-

Maki daba vueltas en su enorme cama mientras pensaba si debía ir o no mañana a la reunión de las musas, el mensaje que aun era visible en su celular decía que mañana se reunirían en el templo para ir a comer y tener una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.

La pelirroja ya había crecido unos centímetros en todos los sentidos, y aunque aun no era tan voluptuosa como Nozomi, se veía que tenia un buen cuerpo firme y definido. Ella había seguido como miembro del club de investigación de idols, era el club de su amada Nico y le era imposible dejarlo, si bien ya no actuaba en escena, si ayudaba a las nuevas chicas con una que otra canción o arreglos en la música y uno que otro ensayo de coreografía.

-Hace mucho que no la veo-

La pelirroja hacia memoria de la ultima vez que había visto a Nico, pero como siempre, otro tipo de "memorias" inundaban sus pensamientos.

-Me pregunto si ha crecido...-

Maki movía las manos en el aire, era como si estuviera tocando algo suave.

-Espero que no, eran perfectos como estaban... aunque un poco mas grandes no seria nada malo~-

Una leve y picara sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Maki, ella disfrutaba de sus recuerdos a la vez que la excitación de ver a Nico otra vez la hacían temblar de 'emoción'.

(...)

Eri y Nico iban al templo a encontrarse con Nozomi. Nico vestía unas mayas negras con botines de igual color, un abrigo blanco que se veía increíblemente cálido, debajo traía un suéter rojo largo que se le pegaba al cuerpo, al estar tan pegado al cuerpo dejaba ver la figura de la pelinegra, y aunque seguía sin tener muchas curvas, el suéter le sentaba muy bien y acentuaba sus encantos; al tener un cuello alto, solo la parte de su nariz y ojos sobresalía, esto le daba cierto toque de elegancia y misterio, para terminar ella traía el pelo suelto y en sus manos estaba una caja en forma de corazón, en pocas palabras ella estaba lista para la batalla.

No le dijeron nada a Nozomi para sorprenderla, la pelimorada pensó que la reunión seria mañana como habían quedado en el chat, ella jamas pensó que Eri y Nico fueran para sorprenderla en esa situación. Y aunque querían sorprender a la pelimorada las sorprendidas fueron ellas al ver que a Nozomi se le estaba acercando una chica que ellas jamas habían visto y que en su mano sostenía una caja de chocolates.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Ya se acerca el final :B

A Nico le dieron duro contra el muro (?) 6u6


	20. Chapter 20

**XX**

- **Nicochi... te amo** -

Nozomi decía esta simple pero poderosa frase a Nico mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja de chocolates hermosamente envuelta con un papel rosado y adornada con un gran moño rojo.

-Y-yo...yo también te amo- Nico tomaba la caja y la abría, el contenido casi la hace perder la cabeza por un segundo.

Hace unos instantes atrás Nico estaba por darse por vencida, abandonar todo y solo salir corriendo de la escena que pasaba frente a sus ojos, pero las palabras de Eri fueron lo que la pelinegra necesitaba oír para dejar atrás todos sus miedos y sus dudas.

 _._

 _Hace unos cuantos minutos..._

 _._

-!Nico espera!-

-Que quieres que espere Eri, es mas que obvio que yo salgo sobrando!

Eri tomaba fuertemente a Nico impidiendo que saliera corriendo, ella no sabia que pasaba, también estaba enojada, Nozomi se suponía que amaba a Nico, se suponía que ellas dos terminarían juntas, se suponía que su sacrificio fue para que sus dos amigas encontraran la felicidad, no para que Nozomi estuviera recibiendo chocolates de cualquier tipa.

Como pudo la rubia contuvo su enojo y encaro a Nico -Si no vas ahora te arrepentirás para siempre!-

-Pero ella...-

Nico estaba totalmente furiosa y lo hacia ver, Nozomi estaba toda roja por la caja de chocolates de a una tipa que ni siquiera conocía y lo que era peor, parecía que el ambiente entre las dos era muy bueno.

-Si lo se, yo también estoy molesta pero ve y encara la!-

-Pero...-

-Te la pasaste años siendo una cobarde, jamas diste un paso hacia adelante Nico!-

-...-

-Es hora que cambies y dejes de esperar que la gente de los pasos hacia ti y tu comiences dar los pasos hacia ellos!-

-Yo...-

-Ve! o acaso quieres perderla!?-

El ajetreo y los gritos distrajeron a la chica de pelo café claro que en un movimiento sorpresivo se había declarado a Nozomi, pero al notar tanto escándalo se distrajo.

*Tch* -Que relajo, que esas no se pueden callar, que no ven que estoy en medio de algo importante-

La chica iba a reanudar su confesión pero se detuvo al ver la reverencia de Nozomi, -Lo siento Akagi-san, a mi ya hay alguien que me gusta-

Nozomi se levanto y miro a las chicas escandalosas de hace un rato, al seguir su mirada vio que estaba viendo a una de las chicas que estaban peleando, la chica de pelo negro se acercaba a ellas dos con una clara cara de molestia.

-Nozomi... me puedes explicar esto?-

-Nozo-chan, quien es ella?-

-Hah? Nozo-chan, quien te crees que eres como para llamarla de ese modo?-

-Nicochi, ella no- -Cállate por un segundo Nozomi- -Por favor déjame hablar Nozo-chan- La pelimorada fue interrumpido por lo que ahora era claramente una pelea entre dos chicas celosas.

-Nozo-chan es mi amiga y antes que nos interrumpieras yo le estaba haciendo una pregunta importante-

-Ha!? importante, por lo que Nico vio ella te rechazo, no? que es lo que sigues haciendo aquí?-

-Que? como es que tu...-

Nico sonrió y señalo la caja de chocolates que tenia en la mano la chica de pelo café claro -Ella regreso tus chocolates, no?-

-...- la chica no pudo refutar nada y solo frunció el ceño en respuesta.

-Ahora si nos permites, Nozomi y yo tenemos cosas que hacer- Nico se adelantaba y tomaba la mano de la pelimorada que estaba algo sonrojada al ver que Nico se ponía celosa por ella.

-Nozo-chan...?-

-Lo siento Akagi-san, pero ella es la chica que amo-

Nico se sonrojaba al escuchar eso y solo hacia mas fuerte el agarre en la muñeca de la pelimorada, la chica de ojos ámbar solo bajo la cabeza y se retiro en silencio del lugar.

-Nicochi ya puedes soltarme, nadie me robara de tu lado~-

-I-idiota... Nico no lo hacia por eso-

-Enserio Nicochi, no agarraste mi mano porque estabas celosa?-

-Qui-quien estaría celosa, la gran idol Nico Nii no tiene nada de que estar celosa-

-Eso es cierto, Nico no tiene porque estar celosa-

Nico volteaba para ver a Nozomi arrodillarse y sacar una caja de entre sus pechos, el acto sonrojaba a la pelinegra un poco.

-Nicochi... te amo-

Nozomi decía esta simple pero poderosa frase a Nico mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja de chocolates hermosamente envuelta con un papel rosado y adornada con un gran moño rojo.

-Y-yo...yo también te amo- Nico tomaba la caja y la abría, el contenido casi la hace perder la cabeza por un segundo.

-Ligas para el pelo... ligas blancas para el pelo? Nozomi tu estas bromeando de nuevo!?- Nico comenzaba a ponerse furiosa pero un beso apasionado de Nozomi la tomaba por sorpresa.

-S-son las ligas que me regalaste Ni-nicochi...-

De algún modo la actitud de Nozomi era muy diferente a la de siempre, era un poco tímida y algo introvertida, la pelinegra recordó de inmediato que era esa actitud, era la misma actitud que Nozomi tenia en su primer encuentro.

-Nozomi... tu... tu las guardaste todos estos años?-

-S-si... Nicochi... yo uhmmm yo siempre las traía... e-ellas siempre me di-dieron valor-

Esta tímida actitud de Nozomi, su nerviosismo, su cara mostrando un sin fin de expresiones, esa era la Nozomi que ella conoció, la Nozomi que solo ella conocía, la Nozomi de la cual se enamoro a primera vista.

-Y porque se las das a Nico?-

-P-porque si tu... bueno si-si estamos juntas... yo-yo ya no las necesitare p-para ser feliz ya que t-tu estarás a mi la..lado Nicochi-

Nico reía enormemente y Nozomi se preguntaba cual era la gracia, ella estaba siendo muy seria y no veía la gracia en sus acciones

 _[No le veo la gracia]_

-Eres adorable Nozomi- Nico sacaba su caja de chocolates con forma de corazón y se la daba a la pelimorada, esta en respuesta se puso mas nerviosa y se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Ven Nozomi-

 _[Nicochi?]_

-Ahora ambas compartiremos la felicidad, no?-

Nozomi asentía con la cabeza, aunque no sabia a que se refería Nico.

-Ademas...-

 _[...?]_

-Bueno es fácil para mi pero creo que las demás lo tendrían difícil-

 _[De que habla Nicochi, quien lo tendría difícil?]_

Nico quitaba el adorno de Miko que tenia en el pelo Nozomi, al hacerlo el morado cabello de la tarotista ondeo con el viento, Nico se coloco detrás de su ahora novia y moviendo le un poco el cabello con las manos, le hizo una coleta baja del lado izquierdo y la amarro con uno de los adornos para pelo blancos que Nozomi le había devuelto.

 _[Que, que hace, me esta devolviendo mi confesión?]_

-No, no lo tomes como que estoy rechazándote Nozomi- Nico hacia el mismo movimiento en su pelo y hacia una coleta baja del lado derecho y la amarraba con la liga sobrante.

 _[Co-co-co-co-combinamos!]_ -A ju-juego?-

-Lo que pasa es que sin estos cerca de ti o en tu pelo... veo que actúas muy tímida Nozomi~- Nico reía de nuevo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su ahora novia.

Nozomi abrió los ojos y se daba cuenta de que hace rato que no hablaba pero Nico parecía seguirle la conversación, todo era como esa primera vez en la que creyó que Nico era una niña psíquica.

-Gracias Ni-nicochi-

-Que, acaso solo con una sola es la mitad de efectivo, sera un problema para Nico tener una novia tan tímida, nico~-

-Nicochi... no te lo tengas muy creído- Nozomi comenzaba a mover sus manos para hacer su usual castigo, pero Nico no corría o se cubría el pecho, solo le daba una sonrisa picara y le mandaba un guiño.

 _[Nicochi!?]_

*Gezz* -En serio... no puedes pasar ni cinco minutos sin hacer "ese" tipo de cosas Nozomi-

-Ara~ Nicochi, que quieres decir por "ese tipo"- Nozomi ya se recuperaba mas, al parecer su 'amuleto' ya estaba funcionando.

La cara de Nico se puso roja por completo pero poco a poco se acerco a Nozomi y la pelimorada comenzaba a tocar suavemente el pecho de Nico, para luego...

*Ujam...* -Les recuerdo que estamos en publico!?- Eri intervenía a lo que ella pensó que pudo llevar a algo que haría que sus amigas pasaran la primera noche de su noviazgo en la cárcel por faltas a la moral publica.

-Erichi, aun estabas aquí?-

-Eri, no te habías ido?-

-Mou! si sigo aquí y no, no me había ido-

Ante la queja de Eri, tanto Nico como Nozomi comenzaron a reír y al poco tiempo después Eri se unió a la sonora risa de sus dos amigas.

Después de tratar la herida de Nozomi, las tres se fueron juntas a tomar un _parfait_ , a relajarse entre las tres como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacían.

(...)

 _Eri, Nico y Nozomi, se habían ido a pasear y ponerse al día en sus historias, la primera en hablar fue Nozomi, ella hablo "voluntariamente" de quien era la chica de pelo café claro amarrado en una coleta de caballo; Ella era Akgi, una compañera de clases de Nozomi, Nico al saber esto puso una aterradora mirada y la pelimorada se apresuro a contar que ellas solo coincidían en una clase, que de hecho esa era una clase donde muchos grupos coincidían y que ellas terminaron juntas por coincidencia, ya que estaban en el mismo grupo de trabajo. A toda esta explicación la mirada de la pelinegra se suavizo pero aun así agrego que los días que tuviera esa clase, ella iria por la pelimorada, Nozomi intento decir algo pero al ver la mirada seria de Nico, mejor se cayo y disfruto los celos de su novia._

 _La siguiente en hablar era Eri, ella les contó lo duras que eran las clases de danza y como se hizo rápidamente amiga de una chica algo tímida pero excelente bailarina, su amistad fue avanzando cada vez mas y mas hasta que llegaron a algo físico, pero nunca llegaron a formalizar ninguna relación, ella tenia una imagen publica que proteger y Eri respeto eso, cuando sus amigas le preguntaron el porque, ella les explico que en Rusia era muy mal visto el lesbianismo, que incluso había personas que eran victimas de crímenes de odio; y aunque el país estaba intentando cambiar en ese sentido, la gente aun tenia muchos prejuicios sobre el tema._

 _La ultima en hablar era Nico, ella contó como le iba en la carrera de Chef, como ella era la (auto proclamada) Chef numero uno del mundo, como los maestros la felicitaban, al oír esto, su novia y su amiga le preguntaron si no se había equivocado de palabra y dijo 'felicitaban' en vez de 'regañaban', la pelinegra se enojo he izo un mohin al ver que se burlaban de ella; les dijo que no se equivoco y que los maestros si la felicitaban, que ella era muy buena en eso. También les contó como iba su trabajo en la cafetería de la universidad y como cada vez hacia menos audiciones para idol, al preguntarle la razón ella les dijo que le parecía que llevaba mas sonrisas a la gente con su comida de las que espero, y eso la hacia muy feliz, ademas que para ella las memorias con las musas y el Love Live eran irreemplazables y que en alguna parte de ella se sentía mal el hacerlo sola sin la compañía de todas, Nozomi al oír lo de 'todas' puso una cara seria que fue disipada por un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla por parte de su novia._

Al terminar su platica y separar sus caminos Nico decidió traer a Nozomi a su apartamento, decidió hacerle una cena de San Valentín, la pelimorada miro a Eri y ella le dijo que no se preocupara por ella, que de hecho ella tenia algo que hacer y que llegaría muuuuuy tarde al apartamento. Guiñándole el ojo a Nozomi, Eri se despidió y les dijo que no exageraran, que las paredes eran delgadas y que los vecinos podían oírlas, ambas chicas se pusieron rojas y se despidieron de Eri, se preguntaban desde cuando era que la rubia hacia ese tipo de bromas, solo llegaron a la conclusión de que Rusia o esa misteriosa chica debió de ser la culpable del cambio de Eri.

(...)

Nozomi descansaba en la habitación de Nico, una cena con Yakiniku la había dejado algo agotada y ahora reposaba en la cama de Nico.

-Huele a fresas~- Nozomi olía una de las almohadas de su novia

-H-hey... deja de hacer eso, es vergonzoso- Nico llegaba con dos tazas de te y galletas, los ponía sobre la mesita que tenia en el centro de sus cuarto dándole la espalda a su novia, una picara sonrisa aparecía en la cara de la Miko, se paro para cubrir con las palmas de las manos los ojos de su novia.

-Adivina quien es~-

\- . . . -

-...-

-Eres idiota o que Nozomi?-

-Nop, no es Nozomi~-

-Hah!? como que no eres Nozomi, eres la única aquí aparte de mi-

-Que no soy Nozomi, Nicochi~-

-...-

-Adivina~-

*sigh* -...si no eres Nozomi entonces quien eres?-

-Buu~ Nicochi, tienes que adivinar~-

-...una idiota?-

-Nop y eso fue malo Nicochi-

-...una pervertida que me esta pegando sus pechos en la espalda?-

-Per-NO!... Nicochi solo te interesan mis pechos?-

Nozomi fingía una voz triste y simulaba llorar, Nico jamas se iba a creer tan fingida actuación y decidió provocar un poco a su novia.

-No, también me interesa tu trasero Nozomi-

-M-mi trasero!?-

Nozomi se ruborizaba toda al escuchar a su novia y Nico podía imaginar bien que tipo de cara tenia Nozomi, a pesar de que tenia los ojos tapados, así que decidió seguir provocando a su novia.

-Si, tu trasero, siempre me han dado ganas de apretarlo fuertemente-

Nico movía su mano derecha y la ponía sobre el trasero de Nozomi, la acción tan repentina de la pelinegra hizo que la Miko zafara su agarre sobre ella y cayera de nuevo a la cama con una cara mas roja que los ojos rubí de su novia.

-Ni-nicochi!-

-Ya ves como si eras Nozomi~-

Nico no perdía el tiempo y para evitar que la pelimorada se parara de nuevo se monto sobre ella y le dio un apasionado beso.

-Nop~ no era Nozomi, la respuesta correcta es: Mi novia Nozomi~-

La pelimorada devolvía el beso mientras adentraba las manos debajo del suéter rojo de Nico.

-E-espera Nozomi, hay algo que tengo que decirte...-

-L-lo siento Nicochi, supongo que aun es muy pronto, cierto?-

-N-no es eso, yo... yo en realidad lo quiero, pero debo de confesarte algo-

-...Que pasa Nicochi?-

-Nozomi... la verdad es que yo... yo con Maki...-

(...)

-Llegas tarde Eri- Maki saludaba con esta frase a Eri la cual estaba un poco seria y solo devolvió el saludo con un simple movimiento de mano.

-Y? de que querías hablar Eri, tu llamada realmente me sorprendió-

Justo después de separarse de sus amigas, Eri llamo a Maki, y le dijo que tenia que hablar con ella esa misma noche, ante la insistencia y el tono de la rubia, Maki termino aceptando el reunirse con ella en un parque cerca de su casa.

-Quería saber como sigues Maki- Eri preguntaba con autentica preocupación en su voz.

-Yo estoy bien Eri-

-A mi no me lo pareces Maki...-

-Y porque lo crees?-

-Porque siento que tu aun no olvidas a Nico-

-...-

Maki se quedo callada por unos instantes al oír mencionar a Nico.

-Es todo lo que tenias que decir Eri?-

-...No-

-...?-

Eri dudo si debía mencionar lo de sus amigas, dudo si ella era la mejor para decírselo, pero se armo de valor y pensó que esta era una forma cien veces mejor de enterarse que llegar mañana a la reunión para ver que Nico y Nozomi estaban saliendo.

-También te quería decir que Nico y Nozomi están juntas...-

-Que!?-

-Ellas se acaban de hacer novias hoy-

Maki no podía creer lo que oía, Nico estaba con Nozomi... ella había temido este momento desde aquel día en la playa, pero al ver que los meses pasaban y ellas parecían no acercarse, la pelirroja pensó que a la mejor el rato que pasaron en el baño hizo a Nico flaquear en sus sentimientos por Nozomi y que por eso aun no estaban juntas, pensó que quizás mañana le podía pedir una cita a Nico y esta vez iniciar lento y con calma para que Nico no se asustara y huyera. Pero si lo que decía Eri era cierto, sus oportunidades se veían casi nulas; a no ser que... que ella mencionara que Nico y ella tuvieron relaciones, ella estaba segura que Nozomi terminaría en el acto con la pelinegra, aunque estaba el hecho de romper la promesa que le hizo a Nico, estaba segura que las ganancias serian mayores que las perdidas.

-...Y?-

-Maki... tu... tu no piensas interferir en su relación o si?-

-Y que si lo hiciera?-

-Maki tu...- La reacción de la pelirroja ponía muy triste a Eri, se pregunto si tenia a gente con quien hablar, se cuestiono si Rin y Hanayo podían darle algún buen consejo en esta área, por algún motivo pensó que si su hermanita no le hubiera hablado, ella de seguro hubiera terminado como Maki _[Y pensar que en ese entonces ya estaba saliendo con Yukiho... ahaaaa~ mi hermanita me ha derrotado por completo]._

-No seria diferente de lo que hizo Nozomi o si?-

Esta respuesta traía de regreso a Eri de sus pensamientos y la metía en la platica.

-¡No, no seria lo mismo!-

-Porque no? Nozomi se metió en mi relación con Nico, no veo porque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo!-

-Ustedes no eran novias...-

La mención de esto congelo a Maki, sospecho a lo que se refería, pero Nico jamas diría eso, verdad?

-Qu-que quieres de-decir con eso, Nico y yo eram- -novias a PRUEBA- Eri interrumpía a la pelirroja con un tono firme. Al ver la cara de Maki que parecía decir 'como diablos sabes eso?' ella respondió que Nico se lo dijo en medio de una borrachera.

Maki veía claramente enojada a Eri pero ella no se dejo amedrentar y siguió -La única que sale dañada eres tu, por favor Maki, permítete superarlo y ser feliz...-

-...yo-

-Ustedes jamas fueron pareja Maki, entiéndelo de una vez y t-trata de buscar un nuevo a-amor!-

Al oír que ellas jamas fueron pareja, Maki sonrió con un aire ganador y le dijo a la rubia en un tono malicioso -Nico ha sido mas MI MUJER que lo que ha sido de Nozomi todos estos años...-

Al ver esta actitud a Eri le dio una punzada en el corazón y solo pudo decir una frase que fue simplemente respondida con una sonrisa por parte de la pelirroja mientras se alejaba.

-Maki tu...-

(...)

-COMO NO QUIERES QUE ME ENOJE!?

Nozomi le gritaba a Nico mientras se preparaba para irse de ese lugar pero Nico se colgaba de su cintura y se negaba a dejarla ir.

-Por favor Nozomi, vamos a hablar, yo... yo no quería-

-QUE!? TU NO QUERÍAS ACOSTARTE CON MAKI PERO AUN ASÍ LO HICISTE?- Nozomi se zafaba de Nico y la aventaba lejos de ella, Nico le seguía rogando a la pelimorada mientras se paraba e iba tras ella.

-Por favor Nozomi, no me dejes, déjame explicarte-

-No, suéltame y aléjate de mi vista, ahora no quiero verte!-

Nozomi se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación pero Nico se humillo mas de lo que se había humillado en toda su vida y se lanzo a los pies de la pelimorada y le rogó que no la dejara mientras gritaba entre lagrimas cuanto lo sentía. Nozomi quería irse de ese lugar, quería dejar a Nico en el suelo y no verla nunca pero no pudo, la chica a sus pies era Nico, su Nico y aunque hubiera hecho 'eso' con Maki, ella no tenia porque reclamar, ellas no salían y en ese momento Nico debió estar muy mal, ella recordó claramente como Nico estaba llorando.

En ese instante se le vino a la mente una idea, que pasaba si no toda la culpa era de Nico, que pasaba si Maki, se había aprovechado de Nico y de su culpa. Aunque no estaba completamente segura y aun tenia sus dudas sobre si Maki era capas de algo así, de lo único que si estaba segura es de que la pelinegra se arrepentía del hecho desde el fondo de su corazón, simplemente el ver a Nico humillarse tanto con lo orgullosa que era le dejaba en claro que ella era realmente sincera. Aunque con dificultades esto derritió el corazón de Nozomi y lo lleno de compasión por Nico, pero... al pensar que otra persona tenia la primera vez de su amada otra clase de sentimiento llego a la pelimorada, los celos.

 _[Si Maki en realidad se aprovecho de la culpa de Nico soy la menos indicada para enojarse... yo también hice algo parecido]_

-...Nico-

-Nozomi, por favor perdóname, yo.. yo no quería, no se porque lo hice, pero me arrepiento de ello, yo... yo quería que tu fueras la primera, créeme por favor.

Los ojos de Nico eran sinceros y Nozomi solo se agacho para abrazar fuertemente a la pelinegra, y aunque el abrazo le hacia daño, la chef numero uno no dijo nada y dejo que la pelimorada la abrazara.

-Júrame que no hay nada entre ustedes dos-

-¡Te lo juro Nozomi, yo solo te amo a ti!-

Nozomi vio la sinceridad de Nico y la alzo en brazos como a una princesa y la llevo a la cama, la recostó suavemente sobre la sabana y le puso unas almohadas para que reposara la cabeza. Nico estaba totalmente sonrojada y vio directo a los ojos de Nozomi.

-Nico tu... tu quieres ser mi primera vez?-

Nico asentía con la cabeza tímidamente mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-Te amo Nozomi~-

-Te amo Nicochi~-

(...)

Eri regresaba de su encuentro con Maki, sentía que la pelirroja havia cambiado pero para mal en su ausencia, ella parecía mas encaprichada con Nico que enamorada de ella, aunque solo era su opinión.

-Maki...- _[Porque te niegas tanto en olvidar a Nico y encontrar un nuevo amor!?]_

La rubia se paro y pensó en las palabras finales de Maki, no quería ahondar mas en lo que dijo la pianista pero le dio a entender que ella y Nico tuvieron relaciones.

-Como le preguntare esto a Nico-

Eri decidía que no era momento de hablar con la pelinegra, así que decidió cuidar que Maki no tuviera oportunidad de interferir entre Nozomi y Nico, con esa decisión en mente se escabullo lentamente a su apartamento, no quería interrumpir algo que pudiera estar pasando entre sus amigas.

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Wait for it...

xD parece que el ultimo párrafo del capitulo anterior causo algunas confusiones, pero quiero aclarar que fue sin querer (?) El próximo capitulo sera el ultimo, espero y les guste :3


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI**

-Vamos dime Nicochi~-

-Ahgggg que insistente eres!- Nico sonrojada intentaba evitar la mirada insistente de su novia, por su parte Nozomi tenia un brillo inocente y alegre en el rostro.

-Vamos dilo~-

-En primer lugar porque quieres saber cada cuando me ma-ma-masturbo...-

-Solo quiero saber Nicochi~-

-NO!-

-Anda si~-

-Que n-no!-

-Porfavorsito~- Nozomi ponía ojos de cachorrito y Nico no podía evitar caer victima de su magia

*sigh*

-Si?~-

-Yo.. yo no me he tocado desde esas vacaciones, contenta?-

-E-enserio Nicochi?-

La sincera respuesta sorprendió a la pelimorada, ella no espero que Nico contestara y menos espero que fuera hace tanto tiempo.

-S-si, así que deja de hacer preguntas vergonzosas y apúrate a hacerlo, me da frió estar así y Eri no ha de tardar en llegar- Nico estaba avergonzada de estar completamente desnuda frente a su novia.

-Hummmm...-

-Que?-

-Me pregunto porque no te has tocado desde entonces... acaso querías que las caricias de Maki fueran lo único en tu piel...?- Nozomi decía esto en un tono triste al imaginar que esa era la razón por la cual Nico no se había masturbado desde hace tanto tiempo.

-NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS, SI ME CONTUVE TANTO TIEMPO ES POR TI- la pelinegra gritaba en una clara señal de molestia

-...?-

-...!-

-P-por mi Nicochi?- Nozomi se sorprendió un poco por el grito y la sinceridad que reflejaban los ojos de Nico

-S-si...-

-Que quieres decir con eso?-

-Yo...-

-Nicochi?-

-Pues es que yo...-

-Nico...- Nozomi ponía una cara seria y comenzaba a mover sus manos en una clara señal que iba a ejecutar su usual castigo.

-Uhggg esta bien te lo diré, te lo diré pero deja de pellizcar mis pezones...- Nico decía esto con un gran sonrojo en el rostro -Y-yo leí en una revista que si pasabas mucho tiempo s-sin to..to-tocarte y hacías ciertos ejercicios... po-podrías revirginizarte...-

La pelinegra tenia hasta las orejas rojas y la pelimorada la veía de manera extraña y solo hizo una pregunta.

-Revirginizarte? que es eso? se come?-

-Que... que es como si volvieras a ser virgen...- Nico parecía hacer un pequeño puchero que encanto a Nozomi, pero luego esta se puso a pensar la razón detrás de esto y no le agrado, pero decidió no mostrar su disgusto. Ahora solo quedaba una cuestión por aclarar.

-Es por esa razón que me hiciste esperar por casi un año por tu respuesta?-

-N-no...- Nico desviaba la mirada, eso no era muy convincente y Nozomi lo notaba de inmediato

-Ni-co-chi... me hiciste esperar por un año por esa única razón?-

-N-no... bueno no fue la única razón, también era cierto que quería sanar mi corazón y poner en orden mi cabeza... y si ademas me lograba revirginizar podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro...-

Nozomi no decía nada y solo miraba a Nico con cierta molestia.

-...-

-Perdón por ser una idiota si, la verdad es que yo tenia miedo que me dejaras al saber lo de Maki ...yo... yo aun tengo miedo que me dejes- Nico aun se negaba a mirar a la cara a Nozomi pero aun así, la Miko pudo notar perfectamente como unas pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban en la comisura de los ojos de la pelinegra, esto conmovió enormemente a Nozomi y solo besaba los ojos carmín que tenia en frente de ella y se llevaba con sus besos las lagrimas de su amada.

-Perdón por reaccionar de ese modo Nicochi, es solo que me dolió mucho saberlo-

-Lo se Nozomi... pero no quería que comenzáramos con mentiras nuestra relación-

-Ahora lo se Nicochi, gracias por ser sincera...-

-Gracias por quedarte a mi lado- Nico abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de la pelimorada y podía sentir a través de su pecho, como de rápido latía el corazón de Nozomi.

-Te amo Nico~- Nozomi le susurraba al oído a su pequeña novia y esta se estremecía al sentir el aliento de la pelimorada golpear contra su oreja.

Nico se estremecía y Nozomi lo notaba, notaba que tan roja estaba y cuando hizo un intento de levantarse y revisar meticulosamente el cuerpo de su amada, unos brazos alrededor de su espalda se lo impidieron.

-Nicochi?-

-P-podriamos hacerlo primero así?- Nico abría las piernas de par en par y dejaba que la cadera de la pelimorada descansara sobre su área mas intima y privada.

-S-si pero... porque?- Nozomi estaba completamente roja, ella podía sentir el cálido centro de Nico que comenzaba a humedecerse por el contacto de su pelvis sobre ella.

-Yo... yo no lo hice de este modo con ella...-

Nozomi entendía lo que quería decir Nico, ella quería que su primera vez entre ellas no tuviera nada que ver con lo que paso con Maki.

-Esta bien Nicochi- la pelimorada le daba un tierno beso en la frente a su novia y con sumo cuidado comenzaba a mover su cadera en un suave vaivén que le arrancaba unos pequeños gemidos a la pelinegra.

-Nozomimmmmnnn~-

-Nicochi~-

-Nozomi~ estoy a punto de Mhmmmmnnn~- La pelinegra se abrazaba fuertemente y pasaba sus piernas alrededor de su novia mientras temblaba por los espasmos de placer que producía su cuerpo.

-...!?-

*haa* haa* *haaaa~* -~Nozomi~-

-...Nicochi... no me digas que tu... ya?-

Nico entendía lo que quería decir su novia, ella ya había terminado pero no habían pasado ni dos minutos, estaba segura que si hubiera sido hombre eso seria lamentable, pero siendo mujer... no lo era tanto...?

-Fu-fue hace mucho que me había tocado, si!... a-ademas tu... tu cli... cli...- Nico estaba apunto de estallar en llamas, estaba mas roja que un tomate y su estúpida novia no parecía entender que el hacerlo con ella era algo que su cuerpo intacto por casi un año no podía soportar.

-Cli?-

-TU CLÍTORIS ESTABA ROZANDO EL MIO Y SE SINTIÓ INCREÍBLEMENTE BIEN, CONTENTA!?-

Nozomi se sonrojo hasta las orejas y pensó lo que su novia le gritaba, en verdad ella se estaba comenzando a sentir bien, es mas, ella jamas se había sentido de ese modo en su vida, y eso que la pelimorada "pensaba" muy seguido en Nico.

-Nicochi lo siento-

-Huh? como que lo sienHYAAAN~- Nico soltaba un pequeño grito de sorpresa y excitación, su novia había comenzado a moverse de nuevo sin previo aviso.

-No-nozomi?-

-Lo siento Nico, pero ya no puedo mas, no puedo controlarme, se siente tan bien estar contigo que no mhmm?- Nozomi era interrumpida por un beso de Nico.

-Idiota, no tienes que disculparte, eres mi novia y te amo~-

-Nicochi~-

La pelimorada aumentaba su ritmo como si el beso y las palabras de su novia le hubieran dado nuevos bríos -Vamos a disfrutar de nuestra noche Ni-co-chi~-

Nozomi besaba a Nico mientras que la pelinegra cumplía uno de sus sueños de hace años, por fin, por fin tocaba directamente los pechos de Nozomi. La pelinegra se perdía en las sensaciones que le provocaba apretar esos tersos y suaves pechos mientras que la pelimorada se excitaba al sentir las caricias de Nico sobre su cuerpo.

-Lo sabia~-

-...?-

-Nicochi es una pervertida que le encantan los pechos grandes~-

-...- Nico abrazaba por el cuello a Nozomi, la besaba apasionadamente, se movía, la acariciaba y de un momento a otro la pelimorada termino debajo de Nico.

-Estas muy engreída Nozomi peeeeero~ supongo que esto pondrá las cosas en balance~-Nico hacia rodar una liga blanca para cabello en su dedo mientras Nozomi buscaba en su pelo su liga, se dio cuenta que no la tenia y como si un interruptor se hubiera apagado, de inmediato Nozomi intento cubrirse con una sabana pero su novia la detuvo.

-Ahora es mi turno Nozomi~-

Nico tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la tímida y cohibida Nozomi temblaba de excitación ante lo que le esperaba.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en la otra habitación del apartamento una rubia con la cara mas roja que semáforo, se preguntaba si había sido buena idea el entrar a hurtadillas para no interrumpir a sus amigas, al oír los sonoros gemidos de Nozomi y el rechinar de la cama, concluyo que no, que no había sido buena idea, así que se cubrió completamente con las sabanas en un intento de aminorar el ruido que provenía de la otra habitación. No hace falta ni mencionar que el trió de universitarias no durmió esa noche, dos de ellas por excitantes razones y la otra por... por ser una buena y considerada amiga.

(...)

-Buenos días Eri, a que hora llegaste anoche que no te WOAH!-

-Buenos días Nico...-

-Eri, que te paso?-

 _[Tu que crees que paso? como crees que alguien pudo dormir con esos gemidos!?]_

-Tienes la cara completamente demacrada...-

 _[Y de quien crees que es la culpa? es mas, quisiera saber que diablos le hiciste a Nozomi para que gimiera así!]_ -Ustedes no me dejaron dormir, por eso!-

-No-nosotras?- Nico se ponía nerviosa al pensar que quizás Eri las pudo haber escuchado

*Whuaaaammmnn* -Nicochi, el desayuno?-

-No-nozomi, que crees que haces saliendo así!?-

Nozomi traía solo una camiseta que le había prestado Nico, pero al ser precisamente de la pelinegra, la camiseta le quedaba muy apretada y corta, era tan corta que dejaba ver un poco de la ropa interior que llevaba la pelimorada.

-Nozomi!?- Eri solo se sonrojaba al ver a Nozomi en tan diminuta prenda que apenas y cubría su entrepierna

-N-no le veas Eri!-

Nico corrió y tapo los ojos de la rubia mientras Nozomi se sorprendió por todo el ajetreo.

-Nicochi?-

Nico empujaba de regreso a Nozomi a su habitación y le pedía a la sonrojada Eri una camiseta y unos pants. Cuando entro en su habitación, la pelinegra le aventó la ropa a su novia y le dijo que se cambiara en ese instante.

-Ara Nicochi, que pervertida, quieres que me cambie frente a ti~-

-No quise decir e-eso...-

-Esta bien, si Nicochi lo quiere, me cambiare frente a ella o iré desnuda por la calle~-

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, me escuchaste!- Nico alzaba un poco la voz en una indudable señal de molestia

-N-nico?-

-¡Solo yo puedo verte, entendido?-

-Heeeeee!?-

-Ni Akagi-san... ni siquiera Eri puede verte, ok?- Nico terminaba esa frase con un tierno puchero y la pelimorada abrazo a su novia y le dio muchos besos para calmar sus celos

-No sabia que Nicochi era tan celosa~-

-...créeme, yo tampoco lo sabia...- la pelinegra desviaba la mirada y Nozomi solo reía de su celosa novia

(...)

La hora acordada llego y el trió de universitarias iban para reunirse con el resto de las musas en el templo, ya estaba todo listo y tenían una reservasión en un karaoke.

*Gezz* -En serio Eri, si llegaste debiste avisarnos-

-Yo-yo quería ser considerada, ustedes han pasado por mucho y pensé que merecían un poco de espacio Mouu!-

-Gracias Erichi por ser tan considerada~-

-No-nozomi su suéltame!- Nico se sonrojaba un poco por el repentino abrazo de su novia

-Ara~ Nicochi, anoche no me pedías eso~-

-Qu-qu-qu-que crees que dices en plena calle!?-

-La Nicochi sonrojada es la mejor-

-Ustedes...-

-Eri?-

-Erichi?-

-Ustedes realmente intercambian papeles por la noche, verdad?-

-Hah? que quieres decir con eso Eri?-

-Si Erichi, que quieres decir con eso?-

*Ajaamm* Eri se aclaraba la garganta y comenzaba con su venganza -'Hyaaaan. hyaaaan. los. dedos. de. Nicochi. dentro. de. mi. se. sienten. increíbles. Hyaaan~. Eri imitaba uno de los gritos de Nozomi con una voz monótona y algo robotizada

-...!-

-...!-

Eri sonrió al ver que sus amigas estaban congeladas y con la cara completamente roja-

-E-erichi?-

-Er..eri... qu-que tanto escuchaste anoche?-

-Mhmmm... creo que desde la parte donde gritabas "¡Tu clítoris estaba rozando el mio y se sintió increíble!"-

-ERI!?-

-ERICHI!-

Eri salia corriendo perseguida de inmediato por sus dos sonrojadas, avergonzadas y furiosas amigas.

-Ven acá Erichi!-

-Olvida todo lo que escuchaste Eri!-

Mientras las carcajadas de Eri cruzaban el lugar, las tres chicas sintieron que una carga se liberaba de ellas, sintieron que todo entre ellas por fin estaba superado y ahora solo quedaba una hermosa y verdadera amistad.

(...)

Todas las musas se encontraban reunidas en el templo donde una vez entrenaron para ser idols. Todas distintas pero iguales a la vez. Todas habían madurado y crecido, bueno todas excepto Nico, ella estaba casi igual que el año pasado, Rin viendo su clara victoria se paro al lado de Nico y saco el pecho, que si bien aun era pequeño, era claramente mas de lo que tenia Nico.

-Ya dejen esas tonterías Rin, Nico- Umi se acercaba a las dos chicas y cruzaba los brazos, esto hacia ver que su pecho era un poco mayor que el de Rin y Nico.

-Ya ya Umi, deja a Rin disfrutar la victoria- Honoka se acercaba a donde estaban Umi, Rin y Nico.

Las chicas voltearon y vieron con molestia a Honoka, de las cuatro "tablas", ella era la que se había desarrollado mas.

-Ho-honoka, deja de apretar tus pechos así, que no tienes vergüenza?- Umi regañaba a Honoka que al llegar con ellas se inclino un poco y apretaba sus pechos para que se vieran claramente por la abertura de su camiseta.

-Rin aun no pierde, nya!- Rin se veía claramente emocionada y sin ganas de perder.

Por su parte Nico estaba viendo el panorama furiosa, no solo Rin, si no que Umi y Honoka le habían ganado. La pelinegra furiosa por este hecho, quiso demostrar el resultado de su duro esfuerzo. Nico trabajo mucho con dietas y ejercicios que hacían crecer el busto, en ella solo tuvieron pobres resultados y aunque esto la desanimo, no hizo que se rindiera, así que decidió que si no tenia el mejor busto, iba a tener las mejores piernas y el mejor trasero; con esa determinación en mente, Nico consiguió unas piernas medianamente torneadas y un trasero firme pero al momento que iba a presumir de sus piernas y trasero, pudo sentir el aura asesina que provenía de Nozomi, entonces recordó lo que le dijo su novia al verla con su primer atuendo el cual era muy parecido al que uso en las vacaciones pero aun mas corto y revelador 'Si sales así a la calle, le sacare los ojos a todos...'.

Nico se rindió y dejo que sus kouhai disfrutaran su victoria.

-Si, si, ustedes ganan, así que alejen sus sacos de carne de Nico!- La pelinegra agitaba las manos como si estuviera corriendo a un perro que la estaba siguiendo.

-Si, los únicos "sacos de carne" que pueden estar cerca de Nicochi son los míos~- Nozomi abrazaba por detrás a Nico y le pegaba sus pechos en la espalda.

-Nozomi!- Nico se sonrojaba por el acto de su novia pero no se alejaba de ese abrazo, por el contrario, ponía sus manos alrededor de los brazos de su novia y disfrutaba de la calidez del abrazo.

-E-esperen un momento, ustedes dos están...- Umi apuntaba con el dedo al abrazo que se daban la pelinegra y la pelimorada.

Las demás musas vieron con atención a Nico y Nozomi, entre ellas había dos que sabían cual era la respuesta que vendría, aunque solo una de ellas estaba realmente molesta de confirmarlo.

-Nicochi y yo estamos saliendo~-

-Si, Nozomi es mi novia-

-Ya era hora- Honoka decía esto en tono de fastidio muy fingido, de inmediato sonrió y felicito a sus amigas, a esto Nico solo le saco la lengua para después darle una cálida sonrisa.

-Felicidades, nya~- Rin felicitaba a su amigas con su energía sin igual.

-Felicidades Nico-chan- Kotori felicitaba a su amiga que aun ahora estando en la universidad, aun se reunía con ella para ayudar a confeccionar trajes de idols y una que otra prenda que diseñaba la modista.

-Gracias Kotori- Nico y Kotori se abrazaban mientras la pelinegra le agradecía todos sus consejos y todas las veces que le presto su hombro para llorar.

-Fe-felicidades Nico-chan- Hanayo felicitaba a su compañera de conciertos y precursora como presidente del club de investigación de idols.

-Gracias Hanayo, ya solo faltas tu de dar el paso- Nico movía lentamente los ojos hacia donde estaba cierta chica felina que le preguntaba a Honoka como le hizo para hacer sus pechos mas grandes.

-N-no yo no...- Nico la miraba son una picara sonrisa mientras Hanayo se ponía de todos los colores al saber que Nico había descubierto su secreto.

-Nico yo...- Umi se acercaba, e iba a pedirle disculpas a Nico de nuevo por todos los inconvenientes que causo en las vacaciones, eso ya casi era un ritual que hacia Umi cada vez que veía a Nico, pero esta vez Nico la detuvo y con una simple caricia en el pelo le dijo que ya dejara de culparse.

-Pero Nico yo...-

-Umi... si tu sigues disculpándote- Nico se acerco y le susurro al oído algo que la dejo completamente blanca -Le diré a Kotori-chan lo de tu colección secreta~-

-Ni-nico!?-

-Así que ya no te vas a disculpar mas, verdad?-

Umi solo negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza al imaginar que horrible destino le deparaba si su prometida se enteraba que tenia dos doujinshis ecchi hechos por sus fans en los cuales las protagonistas eran Eri y Umi. Aunque Umi había intentado tirarlos muchas veces, al recordar las caras de alegría de sus fans al dárselos, le impedía deshacerse de ellos, por eso opto por lo que le pareció mejor, esconderlos. Umi no sabia como es que Nico los encontró o como supo de ellos.

Mientras que las felicitaciones ahora iban dirigidas a Nozomi, Nico poso su mirada en Maki, esta estaba molesta y no le dirigió la palabra a Nico, solo se volteo cruzando los brazos mientras que Nico dejo salir un gran suspiro y fue al lado de su novia.

(...)

Todas reían y bromeaban en el karaoke, bueno no todas, de hecho Maki no había dicho ni una palabra desde que todas se reunieron en el templo, el ver a Nico y Nozomi llegar tomadas de la mano realmente la molesto, el que dijeran que estaban saliendo en frente de ella la hizo enojar, pero el hecho que Nico actuara como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellas, realmente la hacia enfurecer.

 _[Como es que puede estar tan tranquila? que acaso no recuerda lo que pasamos juntas?]_ Maki se hundía en sus pensamientos y hacia poco caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Casi todas las musas reían, comían y tomaban sus respectivas bebidas mientras decidían el orden para ir a cantar, como no se decidían por un orden, al final hicieron un mini torneo de piedra papel o tijeras que gano Umi.

Umi y Kotori tenían la primera ronda de duelo de canto, aunque la arquera estaba avergonzada de cantar una de las canciones con alto contenido sexual del grupo de Honoka, se aguanto y armo de valor al ver lo emocionada que estaba su pajarita.

 _[No... si lo recuerda, es imposible que ella lo olvide, lo mas seguro es que esta fingiendo delante de Nozomi]_ La pelirroja apretaba el puño, el considerar que Nico la olvidara le hacia rabiar.

Las siguientes eran Hanayo y Rin, por increíble que parezca Rin llego a la final y perdió contra Umi; ellas cantaron ~Garasu no Hanazono~ y Hanayo se desvivió en su actuación, fue tierna, fue provocativa y un poco atrevida pero todo eso parecía rebotar en la pared que era la ingenuidad de Rin. Varias miembros del grupo se lamentaron por Hanayo y aplaudieron con lagrimas en los ojos sus valientes esfuerzos.

 _[Ella no ha de querer que Nozomi se entere...]_ Un desesperado plan se comenzaba a maquinar en la cabeza de Maki.

La siguiente fue Eri, ella canto ~Cutie Phanter~ y demostró que no solo fue a jugar a Rusia, sus movimientos de baile eran mas finos y hermosos lo que provoco la atención de algunas chicas que por su puesto capto los celos de sus respectivas novias y no novia/mejor amiga

-Umi-chan~ que estas haciendo?- Kotori cantaba alegre mientras hacia cada vez mas firme su abrazo sobre su prometida

-Nozomi-chan~ Nico quiere saber porque miras tan intensamente a Eri, podías responderle, nico~- Nico hacia su usual caracterización de su personaje idol, pero por alguna razón a Nozomi le daban unos escalofríos inmensos el ver esa perfecta sonrisa en el rostro de su amada novia.

-R-in-chan, que haces viendo así a Eri-chan!-

-Nya?-

Rin no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de porque su amiga estaba enojada y esto solo provoco un pensamiento lastimoso en cierta yuri-idol de cabello naranja _[Yo... yo era así de despistada!?]_ y como si sus amigas hubieran escuchado su pensamiento, asintieron al unisono _[Uhgg... tendré que disculparme de nuevo con Tsubasa...]_

 _[Ya imagino la cara de Nozomi cuando sepa lo que paso, de seguro dejara a Nico en ese instante... después de eso tendré que disculparme con Nico, pero estoy segura que lo lograre]_ La sonrisa que tenia Maki fue captada por Nozomi, esta solo suspiro, ya tenia una idea del porque sonreía, pero esta vez se juro que no actuaria como anoche.

El rato siguió pasando entre risas y canciones hasta que tanto té hizo efecto en el cuerpo de Nozomi y tuvo que acudir a el llamado de la naturaleza, después de unos instantes que la pelimorada se fue Maki se levanto y fue tras ella lo mas discretamente posible que pudo, al notar eso, Eri hizo el intento de pararse e ir tras de Maki pero la pelinegra de ojos carmín la detuvo, ante esto la rubia le pregunto a Nico si era buena idea dejarlas a lo que ella solo contesto que 'Si, ellas lo necesitan'.

Aunque esto no convencía mucho a Eri, decidió dejarlo por la paz, pero la pelinegra estaba realmente nerviosa por como iban a acabar las cosas, en realidad ella no estaba segura si hizo lo mejor en dejarlas solas, pero quería confiar en las palabras de su novia y creer que nada de lo que dijera Maki las iba a separar.

(...)

Maki entro a el baño para esperar que Nozomi saliera del cubículo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Nozomi ya la esperaba en el lavamanos.

-Y bien Maki, de que quieres hablar...-

La pelirroja se sorprendió de ver que Nozomi la esperaba con una cara completamente tranquila y un aire sereno, pero se sobrepuso y dio marcha a lo que venia a hacer.

-...De Nico, de que mas iba a ser?-

-Supongo que Erichi te dijo anoche que Nico y yo estamos saliendo, no?-

-Así que tu la enviaste a que me lo dijera?-

-No... ella fue por si sola y no nos dijo nada, supongo que ella en verdad se preocupa mucho por ti...-

Maki había pensado que la rubia la había citado por petición de Nozomi y se sorprendió al saber que no era así.

-Como sea, estoy segura que no estarás con Nico por mucho tiempo...- Maki sonreía un poco, ella estaba segura que iba a recuperar a Nico.

-Porque, solo porque vienes a decirme que tuviste relaciones con Nico?-

-...Huh!? tu... como es que lo- -Como es que lo se?- Nozomi interrumpía a la pelirroja que veía desmoronarse sus ilusiones.

Ni Maki o Nozomi hablaron durante un rato, solo se vieron una a otra a los ojos hasta que la pelimorada hablo de nuevo.

-Eso es porque Nico me lo dijo, entre ella y yo ya no hay secretos Maki-

-Tu... Nico... no... no...-

Nozomi se acercaba decididamente a la pelirroja y esta solo retrocedía, quería alejarse de ella lo mas que pudiera pero una pared se lo impidió. La pelimorada alzaba el brazo y Maki solo esperaba la bofetada, grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo que recibió fue un abrazo en vez de un golpe.

-Lo siento de verdad Maki, nunca quise hacerte daño, en verdad lo siento, en verdad, verdad lo siento mucho...-

Maki se zafo del abrazo y solo salio del lugar seguida inmediatamente de Nozomi.

-Maki espera por favor, déjame disculparme, déjame- -CÁLLATE!- Maki gritaba tan fuerte que se escucho en varias de las salas de karaoke, de inmediato Nico se puso en pie seguida por Eri, las demás musas hicieron el intento de seguirlas pero Umi las detuvo, les dijo que lo mejor era no intervenir.

-Es mejor no meterse, todas debemos esperarlas aquí adentro y recibirlas con una sonrisa...- Umi aun se sentía algo culpable por el incidente en la casa de la playa, por eso esta vez decidió que no intervenir era la mejor opción.

-Umi-chan..- Kotori abrazaba a su novia y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Eli y Nico salieron lo mas rápido que podían del cuarto de karaoke a buscar a Nozomi y Maki, al no verlas en el pasillo fueron a buscarlas a el baño, al no encontrarlas ahí, decidieron buscar por todas partes.

(...)

Cuando Nico y Eri agotaron todas sus opciones de búsqueda salieron del establecimiento de karaoke y la primera escena que les llego fue que Maki le estaba pegando a Nozomi en un intento de zafarse de su abrazo mientras que Nozomi seguía disculpándose repetidamente de todo lo que le había hecho.

-MAKI!- Nico grito con gran fuerza y se dirigió a donde estaba la pelirroja, esta al ver la mirada de esos ojos carmín se sintió desfallecer, de seguro Nico venia a reclamarle y decirle que jamas la volviera a ver, que Nozomi era el amor de su vida o que dejara de golpear a su novia.

Cuando Nico estuvo frente a las dos, Nozomi soltó a Maki y Nico le pregunto a su novia si estaba bien, a lo cual Nozomi respondió que no había problema, que estaba bien y que no se preocupara.

-Maki...-

Nico ahora le dirigía la palabra a la pelirroja, esta sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, al pensar en el posible resultado de esta riña solo la entristecía.

-Nico yo...- Maki estaba por llorar pero la sorpresa por la acción de la pelinegra la impacto tanto que se olvido de derramar sus lagrimas.

Nico se había arrodillado frente a Maki y con la frente en el suelo y las palmas de las manos frente a ella pedía perdón. En una completa posición de dogeza la pelinegra pedía el perdón de la pianista.

-Lo siento Maki, siento que pasaras por tanto sufrimiento por mi cobardía-

-...- Maki comenzaba a recordar todos sus momentos con Nico.

-Siento que todo esto pasara por mi, siento no haber podido responder a tu sentimientos como era debido Maki-

-...- Recordó cuando la conoció y la mala impresión que le causo al principio.

-Pero no te podía seguir mintiendo a ti, a Nozomi y menos a mi-

-...- Recordó cuando la detuvo de golpear a Honoka y pensó lo fuerte y apasionada que era la pelinegra.

-Yo la ame desde el primer momento que la conocí-

-...- Recordó cuando filmaron el vídeo de San Valentín y los sentimientos que tuvo.

-Pero siempre me sentí inferior y poca cosa como para compartir un lugar a su lado...-

-...- _[Tu nunca fuiste inferior para mi Nico, por el contrario, siempre fuiste una estrella inalcanzable...]_

 _[Nicochi...]_

-Por eso creo que fui tan cobarde y huí, no pelee por ella, no le pude decir lo que sentía-

-...- Al oír esto recordó cuando sus amigas le hicieron ver que estaba enamorada de Nico.

-Y cuando por fin me declare y ella me rechazo, yo... yo no lo maneje bien-

-...- Recordó las lagrimas de Nico caer por sus mejillas.

-Y te lastime en el proceso-

-...- Recordó ese día lluvioso en la playa.

-Y por eso lo lamento mucho Maki, lamento que tu fueras la que pago por todos mis errores, mis miedos, mis inseguridades y mi cobardía...-

-...-

-Así que por favor perdóname Maki...-

Maki se quedo en silencio un rato, pensando profundamente en todo lo que dijo Nico, en todo lo que ella quería decir, en todo lo que sentía y en todo lo que deseaba, pero al final solo una frase abandono sus labios-

-Nico... yo te perdono...-

(...)

Eri que había visto todo desde la puerta espero a que Nozomi y Nico se marcharan y se acerco a Maki para consolarla le puso la mano en el hombro mientras le dijo que 'todo estará bien', Maki solo siguió a Nico con la mirada y la vio perderse dentro del edificio de karaoke.

-Ya con esto es el final Maki...- _[De ahora en adelante podrás sanar tu corazón y olvidar Maki-chan]_

-El final Eri?-

-Si, con esto tu por fin podrás iniciar de nuevo y buscar un nuevo amor Maki...-

-Yo...-

Un gran ventarrón soplo fuertemente y la rubia se tapo con las manos los ojos, apenas pudo ver como Maki se quedo quieta ante el implacable viento mientras algo volaba hacia su rostro. En un ágil movimiento de manos la pelirroja atrapo el objeto entre sus dedos.

-Esto no es el final Eri-

Eri abrió los ojos de par en par al ver lo que Maki tenia entre las manos. La pelirroja tenia una maltratada y polvorienta carta de tarot entre los dedos, Eri al ver la carta la reconoció, era una de las cartas de Nozomi, una de las cartas que Nozomi había tirado. La carta aunque maltratada, aun se reconocía su patrón de dibujo y las letras que la definían aun eran visibles 'The Lovers'.

-Es solo el principio...-

Eri no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Maki no solo no se había rendido, si no que parecía mucho mas decidida que antes.

-Un mes, un año o incluso diez años, no importa cuanto tiempo tarde-

Maki sacudía cuidadosamente la carta del polvo y la tierra que tenia, con cariño y cuidado le deposito un beso en la imagen de la pequeña mujer de la carta.

-Nico y yo estamos destinadas a estar juntas-

 **~Fin~**

* * *

Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Espero le gustara mi historia, y aunque el final puede que no le gustara a todos o no fuera lo que muchos esperarían, siento que fue un final justo y adecuado para mi primera historia, espero en siguientes historias hacer finales mejores y mas dramáticos que este.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y recomendaciones, los tomare en cuenta y tratare de mejorar.


End file.
